First Fight
by KaitiJo
Summary: CW (2008) AU: War is blazing across the galaxy. At long last Ahsoka Tano is a Padawan and is assigned to her big brother Anakin. Excited and ready to jump into the fight, Ahsoka joins her siblings and Obi-Wan on a mission to find a kidnapped Huttlet. Reality is far different from dreams and Ahsoka might not be as ready for war as she thought she was.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Here it is! This is First Fight, my rewrite of the 2008 Clone Wars movie:) Thank you for all the reviews on The Hunt.**

 **The Clone Wars have started!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

War always seemed like a wonderful thing when it was first declared.

It created jobs and credits seemed to be flowing better than ever before. Factories and businesses devoted to the creation of weapons and supplies and vehicles needed for war were hiring beings by the dozens. Those beings in turn took their credits and burned them on food and clothing and dozens of little items that would add a sense of luxury to their lives.

It sparked a burst of patriotism from the public. The public would stand together, shouting support for the Republic. They would wave flags and cheer at parades where the stars were always the bold and brave clone troopers in their shinning white armor. The brightly painted colors the only thing to tell apart the different ranks or battalions.

Clone troopers alone would not win the war. On many planets there were drives for young and able citizens to join their planetary military forces to aid the Grand Army of the Republic. After all the GAR was only on loan from the Jedi.

The ranks of military forces on the planets of the Republic swelled as male and female, on fire by the spirit of war and devotion to the Republic signed up by the thousands. They thought of the glory, the fame, the names they would create for themselves.

To those who called planets within the Inner Rim home, war changed their lives very little. Those little changes were all for the good as their pockets became lined with extra credits they might not have had before.

War became the glue that would seemingly hold the Galactic Republic, a collection of planets held together by fragile treaties and shaky truces, together. Maybe war would it even make it stronger and force all those politicians to start working together...And not just for show.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beyond the Inner Rim, war was not so welcomed or openly cheered.

Yes the factories there churned out implements of war day and night employing millions and proving credits to those who didn't always have them before; but credits were nothing when the war quickly stole away any chance of using them.

The planets of the Outer Rim found themselves in the middle of an ever-shifting wave of war zones. One day a planet might be peaceful, its citizens seeing the war as some distant event on another planet too far away to even think about and the next it would be knocking on their door. Droids would descend and crush any that stood in the way of the Separatist Army.

Hot on the heels of the droids would be the GAR. The two would meet, fighting hot and fierce. Droids were easy to make. Somewhat costly, but easy to make and there was no need for prolonged down time. They were just metal and circuits after all.

War was not some glittering blessing to the citizens who called the Outer Rim home and even those planets on the Mid Rim could feel the slow moving war moving closer and closer to them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Still, the more powerful citizens of the Outer Rim viewed the war as little more than a annoying blip on their day-to-day life. It meant that they had to find new routes through which to move their ill-gotten gains as very few of them were involved in any activities that could be considered free and legal.

It did allow them a little more freedom though. Those defenders of peace and justice, the Jedi were forced to shift their focus as they stepped into military roles. Suddenly the Jedi were no mere Knights or Masters or Padawans. They were Generals and Commanders. No longer were they breaking up planetary disputes or bringing down illegal slavery rings or spice factories. They were now charging down battle fields, an army rushing behind them.

Still...Not even the highest of all crime lords could remain untouched during a war. With the Jedi focused on a war, they could not save the innocents...Or near innocents.

This was the lesson Jabba the Hutt learned the hard way.

He learned it the day his beloved son Rotta was stolen away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was wrong, Qui-Gon Jinn thought for any being to look happy, almost gleeful at the news that was being relayed to them. Yet Sheev Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was positively overjoyed as the large, flickering blue holo of Jabba the Hutt bellowed out in Huttese his request...More of a demand.

The so-called Grey Jedi Master, Senior Council Member calmly folded his arms within his robes as Jabba's protocol droid offered a clipped translation. **_"The powerful Jabba says that in gratitude for the safe return of his son, he will allow the Republic to move safely through Hutt space."_** One eyebrow raised and a look was exchanged with Jedi Master Mace Windu. A generous offer indeed. The Hutts would have no issue ordering their cronies to attack Republic military ships as they moved through the vast amount of space that the Hutts controlled should the move strike them. One word from Jabba though and that threat of attack would end.

The holo flicked before fading away and voices rose to venture opinions. Palpatine rose from his seat, a smile stretching across his face and threatening to break it. "As tragic as the kidnapping of Jabba's son is, this is an opportunity we cannot ignore. Finding Rotta means safety for our ships."

"True that may be. Stretched thin our forces they are."

"Master Yoda is right." Mace stepped forward. "The Separatist forces are spreading fast across the Outer Rim and even now are moving towards the Mid Rim. The GAR and the Jedi are being spread thin with single battle."

"We cannot let this get away from us." Gone was Palptine's smiling face. In his place was a cold man, angry that some Jedi was stepping on his toes and ruining his good day. "You forget Master Jedi that while the Jedi Order may hold the GAR in the palm of their hands, I still hold the power of diplomacy...And I rule this not a matter of war that needs soldiers, but a matter of diplomacy. Therefore I want you to send as many Jedi as you can to find Rotta, return him to Jabba, and discuss terms for the safety of our ships."

Mace's fists clenched tight. Qui-Gon recognized the signs of as control on a tightly reigned temper began to fray and snap. Cool and calm he stepped in front of Mace and bowed to the Chancellor through in truth it made his stomach roll. The man in front of him was starting to stink of darkness and yet there was nothing they could do about it...Just yet.

"We understand the urgency Chancellor, but we are unable to send the number of Jedi you are requesting. There are three, however that are close to take this mission."

"Talking of Obi-Wan and the twins you are."

"Yes Master. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Analise have retaken the planet Christophsis."

"Good! Contact them immediately." The Chancellor turned then paused. "I am amazed at how well Knight Analise is doing considering her fragile health."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wish we could do away with that man now!" Qui-Gon's boots made dull thumps on the floor in Bail's office as he paced back and forth within Senator Bail Organa's office. The Senator from Alderaan sighed and leaned on his desk.

"I am no Jedi Qui-Gon, but even I know you cannot go after Palpatine now without any proof. The Order would only suffer for it."

"Corrent Senator Organa is. Focused on this kidnapping we must be."

"Even if it is a trick, Palpatine is right." Mace hated to admit it and his face showed it. "We need Jabba's protection to move safely through Hutt space. We've been lucky so far, but we all know the Hutts. Their mood can so easily change. They enjoy our attention being off of them for now, but that might soon change."

"Agreed. A messenger I will send to Obi-Wan and the twins."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Yay! Thank you for all the reviews:) I think First Fight will be the perfect way to warp up the year and I am so glad that so many of you seem to already love my rewrite of the Clone Wars movie.**

 **Off to the first chapter. Apologies for the lack of real action. I kept getting distracted by the election and stuff, so I cut most of the action out so I could actually post this today:P**

 **Also I made up a lot of names for the clones. So many of them don't have names in the show and movie. Since they're going to be talking, I thought I would at least give a few of them names:)**

 **Onto chapter one!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

He was a military man through and through. For all that he had been scared by the Battle of Malastare Narrows, he just could not deny that he was happier on a ship than running a shop or holding some form of political office. No...He, Wullf Yularen was most happy serving the Republic with a crew of trusted and brave men at his side, using tactics that had changed little in decades to play and win at the game of war.

Right now there was no battle raging outside the cruiser. No explosions going off right outside the window and shaking metal plating loose while droid fighter ships swooped in and out taking pot shots in hopes of causing major damage. No, outside right now was an orbiting station that gave cruisers fresh men and supplies to transport to different battle zones while taking on the wounded to be healed, the dead to be sent to their home-world to be buried.

Yularen frowned as his mind went to that dark place. Most of those coffins would be bound for Kamino. It was the nearest thing to a home-world the clone troopers had. He turned slowly from the view and regarded the crew spread out around him. A sea of identical faces in identical uniforms with only bars and patches, slight differences showing the different ranks and the only way for those unused to working with clones to tell them apart.

Some of his fellow officers in the GAR were still having issues adjusting to the clone troopers who were seemingly everywhere and filling the ranks of all kinds. Not Yularen though. He, like the Jedi viewed the clones as individuals who each had their own personality and quirks. They were hard workers, good fighters. They took orders, but weren't afraid to offer their own views or even put forth suggestions. At times Yularen even found them better soldiers and crew members than the non-clones he had served with in the past.

"Admiral, sir!"

"What is Jet?" Yularen could never call the clones by the numbers they were given when they were born on Kamino...Maybe born wasn't the correct term, but he refused to think of his troopers as products created on an assembly line the droids of the Separatist Army. Thank goodness for the names the clones were quick to adopt.

"You have a message sir from the Jedi Temple." With a little huff Yularen turned and made his way to the bridge communications center. He deeply respected the Jedi and even considered a few of them friends. Like the lovely young human woman he himself had escorted down to the surface of Christophsis where she joined the pair of Jedi generals already there.

Still, things got interesting the minute the Jedi stepped onto the game board and all of tried and true tatics Yularen had learned at military academies and then out in the field were quickly thrown out the window.

It was an education, working so closely with the Jedi.

Luckily the blue flickering forms in the holo field were two of the more by-the-rules Jedi Masters. Well...As by-the-rules as any Jedi would be. _**"Admiral we need to reach General Kenobi."**_

"We have been unable to reach him Master Windu. The battle over the planet has created issues with communications."

 _ **"A messenger we are sending. Reach them she must."**_

 _ **"The messenger is already on her way to meet you. We had sent to the station ahead of time with another Jedi Master."**_

"She can go with the supply shuttle the generals once we return."

 _ **"No. Immediately must she go down. Her message delayed it cannot be."**_

"Very well." Yularen frowned. "I'll send her down in an empty shuttle then send it down with supplies when it returns." The Masters bowed and faded from view.

"Admiral, the messenger from the Jedi has arrived." Yularen turned as the trooper stepped to the side to allow him to meet the messenger. He wanted to shout his frustration.

Yes he was a military man through and through, but that was the part of war that he hated. The transformation of children into soldiers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're back!" Anakin Skywalker's voice echoed across the crumbled structured and destroyed pathways. He cry was a signal that brought troopers running up to the front, guns at the ready, fingers on the triggers. He could just make out the blue and sliver blur of his loyal astromech R2-D2 rolling as fast as his struts could carry him to the back of the gathering army.

Two figures stopped at his side. One was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, lightsaber in hand. The light-weight armor he wore over his robes were identical to what Anakin, his former Padawan and brother wore. Though Anakin's was black where Obi-Wan's was white. He shook his head, ready to scold. True Anakin was no longer his Padawan, but Obi-Wan was still his older brother. "We never should have sent the ship back for supplies."

"It wasn't my idea to send it back!"

"Look we can debate whose idea it was, but that doesn't matter!" A small figure wedged her way in between the Master and Knight. Hands on her hips and feet slightly apart, she fairly crackled with energy. Her eyes, the same sky-blue as Anakin's blazed. "What matter right now is those droids are marching their way back here!" It was times like these that made Analise Skywalker-Kenobi want to stick her husband and brother into corners until they learned to act like adults and let the clones take charge.

"Analise is right. We need to focus here." Obi-Wan was the first to back down.

"I'll take Rex and some of his brothers and go along their side. Maybe we can surprise them if we go up and over."

"Cody and I will take them from the front then." The Master and Knight clasped hands for a moment, pouring strength and brotherly affection into their Bond. Anakin broke first, calling for Rex and his brothers to follow him. "Is there any chance you'll return to the command post and watch things there?" Obi-Wan's eyes were a mix of blue-green and grey, shifting from the stare of a harden warrior to a man gazing at the one person who meant more to him than anything else in the galaxy.

She stood before him, his little spitfire. Her hair was pulled back from her face and the only armor she wore were guards on her wrists and arms. At the instance of her family of course for if they did not make her wear those, Analise would gladly go without the armor. "The medics can take care of things for now Obi-Wan. You need me more up here." For just a moment a hand rested upon his face. _I am a warrior as are you though our hearts cry out against such violence._

 _Then stay close to Cody and I Moonbeam. You have yet to truly fight in battles such as these._

 _As my husband and Soul Mate wishes._ Obi-Wan allowed himself a smile and pressed a kiss to her palm.

A moment stolen. A moment where it was just the two of them. A moment before explosions returned them to battle.

They parted. A pair of blue lightsabers, tinged with lilac and the other a glowing sky-blue rose into the air.

They would do this together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was a warrior.

Obi-Wan was the Negotiator. He used words to break down walls and create new paths.

Analise was a Healer. Her gentle hands soothed wounds of both flesh and spirit.

He was a warrior. In many ways the Warrior of the Jedi Order. Even with the war still in early days, the news outlets had dubbed him the Hero With No Fear much as Analise had been labeled the Jedi Princess.

It was a lie. He did have fears. Fears for his family, the Jedi, his men, the Republic. He could not let those fears control him. If they did he would loose...They would loose.

Anakin shook his head and took a deep breath. Reaching out he grasped the Force, pulling into and around him. Master Yoda often refered to the Force as a powerful ally and it was true. With the Force there was nothing Anakin felt he couldn't do.

The sooner they ended this war the sooner they could pull the Sith controlling the galaxy from power and the sooner his family could live in peace. The sooner he could safely train his baby sister. The sooner he and Padme could live openly as husband and wife.

His eyes latched onto the octuptarra droids below them. With a sharp snap-hiss his lightsaber blazed to life. "Follow me men!" Giving himself to the Force, thinking only of the moment; the then and now Anakin jumped from the ledge. The Force carried him to the top of an octuptarra where he quickly raised his lightsaber to block the bolts that started flying his way. Around him he could hear, see, sense as Rex and his brothers used whatever means they had to follow their General.

Jumping onto octuptarra droids in the middle of a raging battle might be a crazy, even deadly thing to do; but they were the 501st. They were use to doing crazy things.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whorm Loathsom was not happy.

He had been promised that this battle would be an easy one. A contact had informed him that the Republic's forces would be weakened, many of their larger weapons and artillery destroyed. The morel of the clones lowered, possibly even gone with the knowledge that one of their own was so willing to betray them.

Reality was very different though from his expectations. At the far back of the line, Loathsom could see they were barely moving. Reports had been trickling in of a Jedi and his troopers leaping onto his octuptarras, cutting and shooting through them with ease. From the very front came reports of not one, but two Jedi deflecting the blasts from the battle droids' guns then slicing through them one at a time.

The tank he was rocked, the ground beneath it shaking as somewhere ahead of him an explosion shook the battlefield. Loathsom growled and pushed the top on his tank up, pushing his head through the opening. He smashed a button on his image-caster, calling for one of the battle droid commanders.

"What was that?" He demanded.

 _ **"They are armed with heavy cannons sir. They are cutting through our line with surprising success."**_

"Cannons? This will never do! Order a retreat! We'll fall back and turn on the deflector."

Maybe agreeing to take a place as a general in the droid army wasn't his smartest idea.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you for the review:) Time for everyone's favorite Padawan/little sister to join in the fun!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

Here she was.

Just days away from her thirteenth birthday, an age when most Younglings were only starting to be looked over by possible Masters, but not her. Her Master had been selected for her when she was still in the creche.

Well, not officially selected in the traditional sense. After all it was the Force itself that made it known who was to be her Master.

More like Masters though. Even though only one would hold the official title of her Master, she had no doubt that the others would jump in and help out...

In fact she was counting on it. Her Master was after all her older brother and he was hugely protective of her...Okay maybe overprotective was the better word. He was also wild, reckless, charging in with lightsaber blazing before getting all the facts...And one of her favorite people in the entire galaxy.

The shuttle rumbled beneath her, preparing for landing. Excitement and nervousness raced through her veins. This was it. With her first steps off the ship she would no longer be Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Youngling. She would be Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to her big brother Anakin Skywalker.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

War was a dirty affair, but the Jedi were often forced into situations were staying clean was a miracle. Analise brushed what dirt and grime she could from her pale blue dress and leggings before reaching back to fix her hair. Obi-Wan smiled at his wife's fussing, the hard grey of his eyes shifting into brighter blue-green as he slipped an arm around her waist.

 _Primping my dear wife? I see Padme's influence on you already._ The teasing notes drifted along their Bond and Analise gently smack his chest which only made the Master chuckle and pull her closer to him. A blush began to stain her cheeks as she saw the longing in his eyes, along their Bond and was pulled closer, closer, closer until her body was pressed up against his.

 _Ben...We can't...The men..._ He only smirked and bent his head closer.

 _Nothing they haven't seen before Moonbeam since you came._ His lips caught hers in a kiss, sweet and loving. Analise giggled before returning it. His beard tickled her. She went to wrap her arms around his neck, Obi-Wan helping her by lifting up onto her toes which brought her even tighter against him. The sweet kiss didn't remain sweet for long. They were still newly married after all and war had gotten in the way of their moments together. It deepened and soon the only thought in Obi-Wan's head was stealing his young bride and hiding away for the rest of the day. Anakin could handle the men.

"My eyes!" The couple drew apart, flushed and breathless. Obi-Wan didn't let go of Analise though. Anakin had come up behind them, a teasing smirk on his face. It held a hint of sadness though. Like his twin, Anakin was also newly married. Only his bride was far away on Coruscant working with the secretive Friends of the Jedi political group to help expose the Sith within the Senate even as she still held her seat as Senator of Naboo. "Kindly wait Master to seduce my sister where no one can see else I will be forced to take back my blessing."

"A hollow threat and you know it my old Padawan." Obi-Wan's words were true. Anakin often said that from the day males had taken notice of his twin, he had decided that only one was worthy of her. His Master and brother in the Force, Obi-Wan. The Force agreed. They shared a Soul Bond, were Soul Mates.

The three fell into step together. It was second nature to them. Obi-Wan kept an arm around Analise while she and Anakin held hands. The twins had resorted to their childhood habit of holding hands after a stressful situation. When they were first brought back together, they couldn't stand to be apart. Holding hands became their way of reassuring the other that they were there, they were alright. They were the Sun and the Moon of the Force. Nothing would tear them apart.

Overhead the supply ship that Anakin, despite all his protests, had sent away was returning. "At last." A smile of relief spread across Obi-Wan's face. "Looks like we can take a breather. New men, fresh supplies, maybe a Padawan." Anakin sighed. This was the current bone between the two.

"Are you sure you want to bring a Padawan into the middle of all this?" He gestured with his free hand. "A war is one of the best places to loose a childhood."

"We Jedi grow up fast anyway Anakin." Analise squeezed her brother's hand. "We were lucky that Da insisted that we still have a somewhat normal childhood."

"The rules have changed, but war can also slow that change. The battle on Geonosis have left the ranks of the Jedi Knights and Masters few in number. None of us like this, but we are having to push through new Padawans so that there are more Knights and Masters filling the gaps left behind." Obi-Wan's face became tired and Anakin cursed the war and himself. His former Master was one of those who found themselves suddenly raised to a higher rank. Obi-Wan was named a Master and given a seat on the Jedi Council within hours of each other. Anakin and Analise had only been Knighted. The burden Obi-Wan carried was now as heavy as the one the twins often felt on their shoulders. "Besides," Obi-Wan went on, "Teaching and passing down knowledge is the greatest thing a Jedi can do."

"He's right Anakin. Why not ask the Council if they'll give you Ahsoka?" The shuttle had landed, the ramp and door gears whirring as one extended the other began to lift open. "You two have been matched since we were young and she did succeed in her Akul Hunt."

"I will train Ahsoka, but only when this war is over. I don't want her to be exposed to all this." What was left unsaid was Anakin's fear that the war would take far more than Ahsoka's innocence from her. It would take her life. Something that would devastate not just Anakin, but their whole make-shift family. Something that he might never fully recover from. "Besides Ana," He grinned. "I don't see anyone pressuring you to take a Padawan." His twin stuck out her tongue before flipping her hair as best she could.

"There's no pressure on me because I am married to Obi-Wan so if he gets a Padawan I'll be helping with the training and because I'm your twin so if you get a Padawan I will be helping you. After all, it's rare if I'm not with one of my guys and rarer when the two of you are apart." It was true. The Council, even with the war going and Anakin's apprenticeship over still kept Obi-Wan and Anakin paired together because the two were amazing together. Throw Analise and/or Padme into the mix and they created an almost unstoppable team.

A tug.

A pull.

Three heads jerked up as the lone figure on the shuttle stepped out of the shadows and made her way down the ramp. They were silent, unable to believe that the very being they had been talking about now stood before them. Far from the safety of the Jedi Temple.

"Ahsoka!" Analise broke free from her guys. Ahsoka's smile was bright, full of light as she forgot that she was a very grown-up Padawan. At that moment she was a little girl again who hadn't seen her beloved big sister for weeks. She ran down the ramp, nearly squealing as she let herself be wrapped up the warm and loving arms of Analise. In that moment, the Togruta felt more at home than she had in weeks. Felt stronger and better.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin's voice was sharper than he meant it to be. He was happy to see Ahsoka of course, but he didn't want her in the middle of a war zone. He winced as he felt and saw Ahsoka shrink back. Sighing he shook his head and marched up to his sisters, gently pulling the baby into his arms for a hug. She was taller than he remembered. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. It's just that it's been rough." Ahsoka hugged him back, smiling now.

"Master Yoda sent me." Unlike her brother and sister, Ahsoka couldn't picture herself ever calling Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order Grandda. "He says you three need to get back to the Temple right away."

"As much as we would want to Ahsoka, we can't." Obi-Wan gestured to the area around them. "Our hold on the planet isn't as strong as the outside thinks. We can't leave now and are actually in need of help. We've been calling out trying to get some more troops." The white markings on Ahsoka's face wrinkled as she frowned.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so everyone thought everything was going alright." Back in Analise's arms Ahsoka's baby-blue eyes gazed at her older siblings and brother-in-law.

"Great!" Anakin stepped away from the group. He wanted to kick at the ground in frustration. "They don't even know we need help!"

"Something must be interfering with our signal. Maybe it just needs a boost."

"In that case we might have to hunt around to see if we can find something that will boost it."

"What about the shuttle?" Three pairs of eyes turned to the young girl who jerked her thumb back to the shuttle that was still waiting for the all-clear to head back up. "I bet we could relay the signal from the communications hub down here. It would be a boost."

"Good idea Baby-Sis." Anakin smiled at Ahsoka. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten everything I've taught you so far."

"I sure haven't forgotten all the pranks!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Storm Skye and Purplehairedgirl101 for the reviews:) I hope I don't let you two and all my other readers down as this story and the ones following go forward.**

 **For those of who that read this and live in the United States of America, I hope this takes your mind off your troubles for a least a minute or two. Just remember to stay positive and that God has a plan for everything (even if we don't see it).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

The Jedi cruisers were under attack and outmatched. Yularen cursed, under his breath of course for it would be against proper military protocol to curse out loud in front of the men, as he observed the view beyond the windows of the bridge.

The normal peace of space was disturbed as Jedi cruisers of the Republic clashed in the starry sky with the sometimes bigger and better armed droid battleships of the Separatists. Fiery explosions rocked his ship back and forth as smaller, faster droid fighters darted in and out, around the bigger and somewhat slower cruisers.

He cursed again. As it stood right now, they didn't stand a chance. Spread throughout the lower levels of the ships were the ground troops that were sorely needed on the surface of Christophsis if the Generals and Commander had any hope of taking the planet and holding onto it, but those troops wouldn't get there if they couldn't break through the Separatist fleet that seemed very happy to simply surrond the planet and attack any ship baring Republic signs that dared to get near.

Yularen had to face the sad truth. If he was going to be of any help to the men on the ground, then he needed to get his men out of the battle and double back to pick more troops, another cruiser or two to be able to even break the Separatists' hold on the planet just the tinniest bit if he even wanted to send another shuttle down.

'At least the little one got down there alright.' That had been a lucky shot. There had been no enemy ships in orbit then. They had still been licking their wounds from the last space battle which had seen General Skywalker once again throw standard practices out the window and recklessly charge after the enemy.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to be focused on some slip of a female child who looked barely old enough to even know how to hold a blaster.

The Separatists were no longer licking their wounds and were now instead charging after them. Now was the time to focus on getting out of that blasted war zone and back to the pick up some reinforcements to bust through those blasted ships.

"Start to fall back! We need to go get more reinforcements!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jet's knuckles were turning white as his hands gripped the edge of the holo-table. By some miracle the blue forms projected on top of it did not waver. The ship rocked again as yet another explosion made it dance.

"We're under heavy fire, but I'll do my best to connect you to the Jedi Temple." One hand released its grip and raced across the buttons and controls. He had heard that admiral's cry and knew that they only had a short time frame in which to get any message out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four Jedi stood in silence. Ahsoka edged closed to Analise as Anakin's sullen expression did not change. She could feel the waves of unhappiness rolling off of him and ducked her head. Was he mad at her? She didn't think she could take it if her big brother and idol was mad at her.

A soft hand, somehow free of the scars and calluses that marked the hands of Jedi who often used lightsabers wrapped around hers and squeezed. Her eyes lifted up and were met by the loving gaze of her big sister. Analise squeezed her hand again, sending reassurance through their Bond. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka reached out, letting her mind gently touch that of Analise for the first time ever.

 _Is Ani mad at me?_ Analise wanted to jump up and down, to cheer and hug Ahsoka. At long last her baby sister was using their Bond to talk. A small part of her couldn't wait to tease Anakin about how Ahsoka had reached out to her first telepathically and not him. That could wait though.

 _He's not mad at you 'Soka. He's mad about the war._

 _The war?_

 _Anakin, and for that matter the rest of us never wanted you to become a part of it. You're only tweleve. Realisticly you shouldn't even be a Padawan yet._

 _But I'll be thirteen soon! You were thirteen when you became a Padawan and Ani was nine._

 _We weren't at war then and there were outside influences at work._ Analise squeezed Ahsoka's hand a third time as a new form took shape on the holo-table. _Give Anakin time Ahsoka. We lost our mother not too long ago and it is still an open wound for him. He doesn't want to loose you too to violence._

The Togruta frowned and stayed silent. She knew that Shimi Skywalker, her siblings' mother had died, but not the manner in which she had died. Then again outside of the wedding, Ahsoka hadn't seen her siblings. The war had stolen them away. She hadn't even gotten to see them Knighted.

Yoda's form took shape. They all smiled. _**"Glad I am that found you Ahsoka has grandchildren."**_ Even in that serious moment a small smile deepened the wrinkles on the Grand Master's face as he gazed at the four Jedi he saw as his great-grandchildren and treated as such. _ **"Back to the Temple I wish you to come."**_

"Master Yoda, we are vastly outnumbered." Unlike Yoda, Obi-Wan could never break with rank or protocol in the heat of the moment. The pressure was on and it was on high. "We cannot go anywhere without loosing the planet which the Republic desperately needs to keep a grip on!"

"Obi-Wan is right Grandda." Analise's voice was the calm in the storm. "We need supplies and troops. Slick's...Slick's actions and change of heart cost us a great deal." Her words made Obi-Wan's heart swell to bursting with love for his gentle Moonbeam. She held such respect for the clones, treating those like Rex and Cody as additions to their large "patchwork family" as she called it

 _ **"Important what I need you to do is."**_ The small blue figure bent his head as if in thought. _**"Important too is holding the planet. Send reinforcements we will. Talk...I...soon..."**_ Alarm raced through the four Jedi as Yoda began to flicked in and out, his voice rising and falling.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan's voice was near to panic and it made Ahsoka a little nervous. She hadn't heard or seen Obi-Wan act less than the perfect Jedi since Analise had gone missing two standard years before.

With one last burst of static-laced voice Yoda vanished to be replaced by the figure of Jet. _**"We've lost the transmission sir. We have to leave orbit immdately."**_ Jet looked off to his side as a voice could be dimly heard sharing the news that more enemy ships had arrived. _**"We'll get back to you as soon as we can."**_ Jet's form too flicked and faded away. This time though, the four knew that there would be no way to get a call out.

Anakin sighed, then put a rakish smile on his face. One that warned that he was ready to plunge into danger and beware all those droids who crossed his path. "Looks like we'll have to hold out on our own for a little while longer."

"You're enjoying this way too much." Analise rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a little," He twin admitted ruefully before turning his gaze to their baby sister. "I guess you'll have to hang here with us until we can get you back to the Temple."

"Ummm..." Ahsoka's lekku darkened as did her skin. A sure sign that she was nervous and unsettled. "Ummm...I'm not going back to the Temple..."

"You're not?"

"No...I'm to stay with you...As your Padawan..."

"WHAT?" Anakin's voice exploded and his hands clenched into fists. This was the last thing he wanted. His innocent baby sister in the middle of a war, being dragged from battle zone to battle zone. He didn't want to see her risking life and limb as she dodged blaster bolts and shells, saw blood running into the ground or hear the cries of the wounded and dying. It was bad enough that Analise, even as a Healer would be moving around and exposing herself to the deadly game that was war and that Padme would venture through hotly contested zones just to keep the Republic going. Anakin did not want Ahsoka there. He wanted her locked up and safe in the Jedi Temple.

Maybe...Maybe he could still do that. If he was Ahsoka's Master now, maybe Anakin could order her to stay at the Temple and work on her studies there. Yeah...That could work. He could bring her with him on safer missions or better yet have Padme take her on her missions. Padme would be more than happy to...

 _Don't even think about it Anakin Skywalker! Look at poor Ahsoka!_ His sister's mental scolding took him by surprise. His eyes moved to his Togruta baby-sister and his anger melted. Ahsoka had hitched up her shoulders, wrapping her arms around herself. Habits picked up from Analise when the human female wanted to keep the galaxy out. Habits Ahsoka now did herself. _She thinks you're mad at her._

 _I'm not mad at her! I'm mad...I'm mad at this blaster war. Ahsoka's a baby! She should be in the creche and not here._

 _She's going to be thirteen soon Anakin and all Jedi Younglings grow up too fast. You know that. Besides..._ Analise bit her lower lip. _If you don't accept Ahsoka, we might lose her._

 _What?_

 _The Council could pair her with someone else and it might not be Uncle Plo or Shaak. They could pair her with a Knight or Master we don't know very well. She'll still be sent out into battle only we won't be there to watch her._

 _I never thought of that...I guess..._

 _Apologize to her Anakin and take her with you for now. See how she handles, what she does. Ahsoka's more like than what you know._ Analise left Ahsoka's side, moving to Obi-Wan. She paused and for a moment gripped her twin's metal hand in her own. _Force knows I don't want her here anymore than you do, but I would rather she be at your side and with the 501st than somewhere else and with someone else._ She let go of Anakin's hand, stepping away and pulling Obi-Wan with her.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair before going to Ahsoka and kneeling on the ground so they were the same height. "Ahsoka...Look at me..."

 _Are you mad at me?_ The quiet voice running across their Bond and through his head startled Anakin. A small grin crossed his face and he allowed pride to leak across the Bond to her. That startled Ahsoka who lifted her head to look up at him.

 _First off, I'm sorry I yelled and secondly I am so proud that you can talk now across the Bonds. That will be a great asset going forward._ He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders. _I'm not mad at you Ahsoka. I'm mad at the war. War is dangerous. It's the last place any of us want you to be._

 _But you're here._

 _That's different._

 _Is not!_

Anakin let out a sigh even as he heard his sister and brother-in-law's laughter through the Force.

 _Look I'm not going to argue with you. I will think about letting you stay._ He held a hand at Ahsoka's excitied gasp. _I said I would think about it. For now you can come with me and meet some of the 501st. If, and that's a big if, if you stay you'll be spending a lot of time with them._

Ahsoka nodded, trying to be serious and failing. She was going to show Anakin that there was no need to send her back to the Temple. She could handle a little war.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

At one time it had been full. The monastery high on a plateau, overlooking the jungle below. At one time it had been full. It had been a home.

It had been a seat of knowledge. B'omarr monks had once, long ago roamed the stone halls. They had cut themselves off from the world, from the galaxy. They sought only knowledge, enlightenment. A life free from outside influences that would disturb their studies. The lucky ones who had reached what the monks considered enlightenment had no bodies. Their brains were stored in jars. There was no need for food or drink, no longing for basic needs. No need to move, though if they wished to move they were able to do so. The jars the brains floated peacefully in could be attached to spider-like droids and able to move freely about.

The B'omarr monks were gone now. The ones trapped and the ones free. Smugglers had come. Bounty hunters and pirates. Those who made a life in the gray and black, on the edge and below the law. The monks had been driven away and the monastery on the high plateau, overlooking the jungle below became a center for lawbreaking. Teth was Wild Space after all. Few dared to go that far unless they needed to.

The smugglers were gone now too. Bounty hunters and pirates as well.

The new keepers of the monastery on the high plateau, overlooking the jungle below were of far darker stuff than those that came before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Asajj Ventress had no reason to be scared. She was a Sith Acolyte, surrounded by the latest in super battle droids and with a army of hundreds of droids outside the monastery walls. Her teacher was the great Sith Apprentice Darth Tyranus himself. She was the one to be scared off. She herself should not be scared.

Yet some part of her clung to childish fears. Fears that loomed large here in a monastery where the only leaving beings were herself and a disgusting Huttlet. Sometimes Asajj thought she heard the sound of heavy footsteps, metal on floor. She might turn her head as she swore that she saw a much too large spider with a jar scurrying away to some dark and dusty corner.

 _ **"Well, it is done?"**_ Asajj banished the thoughts from her head and focused back on the 'caster clutched set on the floor. Her teacher towered over her, cloaked and robed as she was.

"It is done. I have brought Jabba's son to the abandoned monastery just as ordered my Lord. He will be...safe here." Her lips twisted as she thought of the twisted definition that safe had in this situation.

 _ **"Good, good. Everything is going according to plan. Do this well and you will be rewarded."**_

"Thank you my Lord." There was only one thing Asajj wanted and that was to be a full Sith, not merely a Sith Acolyte. An acolyte was nothing more than a Dark Jedi clinging like some pathetic creature to the coat tails of a powerful Sith. Yet the Rule of Two was still in place until her teacher cut down his Master and became the Master in his stead. Then and only then could Asajj take her place as a Sith.

Or the war could end with the Master winning and recreating the Sith Empire where the silly Rule of Two was just a silly and useless rule.

A flicker beyond Tyranus and Asajj was falling to her knees. She should have known. Even when one just thought of the devil, he would appear. The second cloaked and hooded figure was smaller, but she could still sense the power even through the holo. This was a man determined to set the galaxy on its ear and return it to the darker days where all that matter was how much power you could grasp in your hands. How many lives you could bend to you will and the path of destruction left in your wake on a quest for total power.

 _ **"Soon the Jedi will not only be at war with you Count, but with the Hutts as well."**_ There was no need to hide the glee in Darth Sideous' voice as he pictured it. The Jedi fighting another war. One in which the Republic could not back them for fear of loosing what small and shaky alliance they had with the Hutt Cartel. It was exactly what he needed to push the Jedi too thin. They would have little choice and be forced to sign control of the clone army over to the Republic.

When that happened his plans would be back on track and the galaxy would soon be bowing before. The Jedi Order dead and destroyed at his feet.

Asajj shivered in fear and this time it had nothing to do with the ghosts that haunted the monastery high on plateau, overlooking the jungle below.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: In this chapter I introduce Analise's astromech R2-KT. R2-KT is a real droid who was created for Albin Johnson's (founder of the 501st Legion) daughter Katie after she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Since then R2-KT has traveled around doing events and even appearing in Star Wars Clone Wars (2008 movie and series) as well as Force Awakens. Next to Artoo and BB-8, Katee is my favorite droid and I thought she would be the perfect droid for Analise. For information about R2-KT, be sure to check out her webpage:)**

 **Short chapter today. Since a lot of you guys seemed to like moments between Obi-Wan and Analise (I like them too c;) I thought I would do a chapter just featuring them before seeing how Ahsoka and Anakin are getting along on Monday. I hope you guys enjoy this (somewhat passionate and it will never get any more passionate than this) chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

It was quiet.

Peaceful almost.

They strolled. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist although there was nothing he truly needed to protect her from. Her eyes were lowered to the ground. Any passerby would think she was a shy maiden, failing to recognize the power dancing beneath the surface. His eyes gazed at her with such love and devotion it could make the hearts of those unattached ache with need.

No words passed through past their lips. So tight was their Bond that there was no need for words anyway.

Analise closed her eyes. Content to let Obi-Wan lead her where he wished. If there were no buildings tumbled to the ground, no giant holes in the streets, and troopers in armor chipped and dirty; she could pretend that she and Obi-Wan were anywhere other than a war-torn planet. One battle behind them, another coming whether they wanted it or not. Whether they were ready or not.

 _I didn't think that Anakin would be so upset to have Ahsoka by his side as his Padawan._ The uncertainty in her husband's thoughts brought Analise to a stop, bringing Obi-Wan with her. She turned him to her and reached a hand up to his face. Much like holding her twin's hand brought them comfort, so too did it comfort Obi-Wan to feel her hand on his face.

 _He is not upset about that Ben,_ She soothed him, running her fingers through his beard and gently combing out the tangles put there by the recent fight. _Anakin has been waiting for this day. Waiting to have Ahsoka fighting with us. He is upset about the war. Unlike us, her apprenticeship will not be served during a time of peace. She will be seeing and doing things that no Youngling, Jedi or not should be and doing._

 _Do you think he will send her back?_

 _Not a chance. You keep forgetting how protective Anakin is of us girls. I have you and Padme has her guards. Ahsoka has no one and so he will be her bodyguard and I bet soon all the men in the 501st will be ready to lay down their lives for her too._ She grinned. _Besides do you think Anakin would really trust his beloved baby sister's training to anyone else? They are two of a kind after all. Remember the scrapes they got into at the Temple?_

 _Now you have me scared._ Obi-Wan gave a mock shudder even as his other arm snaked around his love's waist to pull her closer. She giggled, pushing herself up on tip-toe to wrap her arms around his neck. _At least I have you to keep me sane and grounded. I knew there was a reason I kept you around Moonbeam._

 _Was that the only reason Obi-Wan Kenobi?_

 _Well I also happen to be madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with you Analise Skywalker-Kenobi._ With those words still echoing over their Bond, he attacked the sweet lips smiling up at him with his own. Analise's squeak was muffled as he swallowed it, pulling her tight against his body. Troopers walking past averted their eyes at the sight of General Kenobi and Commander Analise locked in a embrace that burned with passion.

He started to tip her back, lips leaving hers to press hot, loving kissed over her face, along her neck. Forget the war. All Obi-Wan wanted was to drag Analise like some primitive being away to their quarters and lock the door, not leaving for a full day until his claim to his bride and Soul Mate was laid new. In fact, that seemed like a pretty good idea. Anakin and Ahsoka and Rex and Cody could take care of the troops. Obi-Wan just wanted to be with Analise.

With her in his arms he wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi, wasn't the Negotiator of prophecy, wasn't a Jedi Master, wasn't a General Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic. He was simply Ben Kenobi enjoying the taste and feel of his beloved Moonbeam.

Breathing deeply Obi-Wan slowly began to pull them in the direction of his quarters. Slow because they couldn't keep their lips from the other.

BEEP! BEEP! A long, shrill, and flat whistle broke the couple from their haze. A pink and sliver blur was racing towards them across the grounds, not caring if clones were forced to jump out of the way. The beeps and whistles did not stop for a moment when the astromech reached the couple. They only took on a more scolding tone. The lone optical receptor seemed to glaring in a disapproving nature at the Master. As if he was to blame for her mistress being away from her side for so long.

"Katee..." Analise sighed, burying her face in his chest. "I thought I told you to stay with the medics." She could feel her husband's chest shaking as he tried not to laugh. She poked him. "I don't know why you're laughing. She'll shock you in a minute for keeping me away."

It was no lie. R2-KT was the astromech that Padme and Anakin had created especially for Analise, wanting the female Skywalker twin to have some sort of guardian after Analise was given the rank of commander then tasked with overseeing the vast majority of medical operations within the GAR. There would be times when she would be on own, crossing the galaxy.

Anakin had chosen an R2 unit though Analise was no pilot. He had basically had a second Artoo built, right down to the personality. The only difference was the pink coloring instead of blue and Katee was hugely protective of her mistress. Even Analise's twin and husband were not free from Katee's shocks if the fiesty astromech felt that they might have put her mistress in danger. Artoo was...Was well the only male of which Katee approved of.

A door popped open and an arm reached out, the end sparking dangerously and aiming for the perfect target; Obi-Wan's backside. The Master and general threw up his arms and backed away from the pink and sliver droid. "I'm sorry Katee. Please forgive me, but I only wanted to steal Analise away for a moment." It struck him as silly and a little funny that here he was, pretty much begging forgiveness from his wife's astromech.

Katee's domed head swiveled as she pointedly ignored the Jedi Master and continued to scold her mistress who sighed. "Alright I'm sorry Katee. I never should have asked Corric to shut you down. I just didn't want you chasing me into battle."

"Wait...You asked Corric to shut her down?"

"I did and I bet if I go find him right now he's hiding under one of the beds in medical." She rubbed her forehead against the cool metal of his chest plate, not caring if she got any dirt from it on her face. "Why did Anakin and Padme make her so...so..."

"So overprotective?"

"Go ahead and joke Ben. I'm sure I can convince Anakin that you need an R2 unit too."

"No thanks. I'll keep Arfour. He's just my speed."

"You mean he's not wild."

"That too."


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you for the review StoryRiver:) I'm not going to have Analise go that far, but her faith as Christian remains which does influence how she uses and even treats the Force which in turns influences the people around her.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

She couldn't remember Anakin ever being so upset. Well at least not that upset with her. She still remembered those terrible days when Analise had been kidnapped by the Sith and tortured to the point of death until Obi-Wan had taken off after her. Her brother was close to breaking without his twin nearby, so she had been brought to his side. Once she was there, Anakin couldn't bear to let Ahsoka out of his sight and she had been the same way. There were two siblings faced with the third in danger and clinging to each other for comfort.

'Now he probably wishes I was anywhere else than here,' Ahsoka thought sullen as she trailed her older brother. 'Probably wishes he didn't have a baby sister.' Unbidden thoughts of her biological siblings rose to the front of her mind, memories of their hate and loathing.

She shook her head, leeku swinging. No! Anakin and Analise would never be like that. She could still sense their love and acceptance for her over their Bonds. They were her siblings in every sense of the word. It had to be just as Analise had told her. Anakin simply didn't want her to be part of the war.

Well poodoo on him! Ahsoka was almost thirteen. She was a Padawan now and more than ready to take her place on the front lines. She wanted to be the one having daring adventures, saving the day, and leading the charge into battle. The news called Anakin The Hero With No Fear and Ahsoka wanted a nickname just like him. In fact Ahsoka wanted to be just like her big brother.

Okay...She wanted to be like Analise and Padme and Obi-Wan too; but her sister, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law weren't exactly warriors. She wanted to be a warrior and Anakin was a warrior.

"Here we are." Ahsoka was shaken free from her thoughts when they stopped. Without realizing it they had been moving up and up using what stairs that hadn't been destroyed and were now high over the battlefield on a large promenade. Clones milled about; some with electrobinoculars scanning for any sign of the droid army while others checked the guns and even others talked softly. A few had removed their helmets revealing their identical faces.

Awed by the bustle of activity, slow as it was at the moment Ahsoka slipped from behind Anakin and took a step towards the clones and guns. She wanted to see everything.

Anakin watched her, sighing to himself before turning to his trusted second-in-command of the 501st. When he was putting together his legion, there was only one clone he had wanted to lead them when he couldn't be there. It was the clone who had found his twin and wife, guarding them until they were safely with the Jedi and troops again on Geonosis. "What's the status Rex?"

"Quiet for now sir, but they are gearing up for another assault. We'll need to be prepared." The clone Captian's hazel eyes then noticed the smaller figure standing nearby. If he hadn't been so well trained, he would have tilted his head at the sight of a kid on the battlefield, but he was a trooper and his short life had been spent in training. Besides the kid wore a lightsaber at her waist, so it was clear that she belonged to the Jedi. Still Rex couldn't picture the Jedi sending kids into war when they should still be in the creche. "Whose the Youngling?"

Her lekku twitched and Ahsoka turned sharply, eyes full of fire as they landed on the Captian dressed in Arc armor with blue paint on it here and there. "I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano."

Rex raised an eyebrow. So this was General Skywalker and Commander Analise's younger sister as they called her. The pair had often gushed about her and he had seen more holos of her then he could count. The General often boasted in a most un-Jedi like manner about his baby sister, regaling the troops with stories of her pranking powers and strength in the Force. He was so proud of his 'Soka and had promised as teenager that he would be her Master.

Still...The General had openly said that he would hate to have Ahsoka anywhere near a battle and Rex secretly agreed. War was no place for a child. Even the kids back on Kamino were kept safely away from any active battles even though they spent hours everyday learning about war and fighting. "Sir I thought you said you wouldn't let Ahsoka come anywhere near the war."

"She's only here until it's safe enough for her to get back to Coruscant and return to classes with the other Younglings."

"Hey!" Ahsoka was very tempted to stamp her foot. The clones around them stopped in their activites at the rare sight of a mere Youngling going toe-to-toe with their tough as nails General. Her baby-blue eyes were not just full of fire, they were sparking as her temper, just like that of a true Skywalker blazed. "You promised me that this would be a trial to see if I was ready to be your Padawan...And stop calling me a Youngling!" Hands on her hips she nearly glared at her older brother. "You're stuck with me...Skyguy!" Okay so it wasn't her best, but it would do.

His face flushed red at Ahsoka's nickname as some of the clones laughed. After all the only other people who could get the best of Anakin were his brother-in-law and twin. Not that they openly did it in public like Ahsoka. "What did you call me?" Anakin demanded in his best Obi-Wan voice, not that it was very threatening. "Don't get snippy with me little one! Maybe I should send you back to help Analise. You are most certainly not acting like a Padawan right now."

"Master Kenobi said you didn't act like a proper Padawan sometimes and Master Yoda says I am old enough to be a Padawan." Ahsoka smirked, proud of herself for the comeback.

Anakin shook his head. "You're not with Master Yoda now Ahsoka," He scolded her. A little bit more gently now. "I'll give you another chance to prove yourself. I want you to go with Captain Rex. He'll teach you some basics about being on an actual battle field and respect." Seeing his sister's eyes lower, Anakin rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I need to know that you are able to handle this Ahsoka which means I also need to know that you will do what I tell you to do. Go with Rex for now. I'll find you in a little while alright."

"Yes Anakin." Anakin nodded to Rex who heaved a little sigh. Babysitting duty was not on his list of things to do.

"Come on Youngling."

"Padawan," Ahsoka muttered. Anakin smirked. While he wouldn't say it to her face, it was nice to have Ahsoka with him again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Have you thought about moving that line back Captain? They would have better cover that way?" Alright, so Ahsoka wasn't that bad. Rex silently admitted to himself he was even impressed by how much Ahsoka knew already about warfare. Then again, after talking with her he shouldn't have been that surprised. In the short time he had spent with her it had become clear to the clone Captain that the little Togruta worshiped her older siblings, especially her brother.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." Ahsoka nodded, tilting her head and thinking.

"If you're a Captain and I'm a Jedi...technically I outrank you right?" Rex had to hide his chuckle. She might be a Jedi, but she was still young and obviously wanted to move up the ranks.

"In my book, experience outranks everything."

"Well in that case I better start getting some." With those words, Ahsoka without knowing it hod won over the battle weary and hardened Captain of the 501st. Those words made it clear to Rex that she was more than ready and willing to step in and get to work.

Just like her brother.

A distand sound filled Ahsoka's montrals and her head quickly turned away from Rex to the battle field beyond. Something was glowing bright, getting bigger and spreading out. "What's that?" Rex followed her gaze, a frown deepening his face as he took in the one thing that might spell doom for their efforts to take control of Christophsis.

"Not good. It's an energy shield and it will make things damn near impossible." He turned to Ahsoka. "If you wanted experiance little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty."

For the first time since landing, Ahsoka didn't feel as confident as she had been. She followed Rex as he turned on his heel, heading back to the command hub where it was certian the other Jedi would be waiting. Ahsoka took deep breaths, trying to force her uncertianty down.

She needed to do this. She needed to prove to Anakin that she was ready to be a war-time Padawan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tank carrying Loathsom stopped, the hatch popping up to allow the Kerkoiden to stand and survy his troops marching forward into battle. "What is it?" He growled at his smaller droid as it walked forward. Speaking in binary, the droid placed a 'caster between its ear-like appandages and switched it.

 _ **"The clones are pulling back and the lead tanks are now approching the city center."**_

"Get to those heavy cannons as quickly as you can and take them out!" There was a chance...A chance that maybe he would able to fix his mistake and win this battle. A chance that might see him promoted off the battle field and into a more cushy job.

He was a man of refined tastes, for all he was a military man and now sough a life away from the battle field. After all, he was getting on in years.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Master, two Knights, a Padawn, a clone Captian, and two astromechs stood before a flickering blue holomap. The faces were somber, serious and even the normally bubbly R2 units now stayed quiet.

"The sheild generator is somewhere in these area. They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping just ahead of their troops."

"Heavy cannons will be useless aganist it," Rex reminded them. "Damn that Slick. If he hadn't..."

"But he did Rex." Analise's voice was calm and steady. Ahsoka glanced up at her sister, amazed at the quiet strength danced around and within her. So different from anyone else in their patched-together family. "And even if he didn't, who is to say that we wouldn't be in a similar postion now? All is as the Force wills it."

"Yes Commander." Ahsoka tilted her head. Her sister's unshaken faith in the Force had always been of a comfort to Ahsoka. Now the Togruta saw that others were drawn to it as well. The captian had been bundle of nerves, his anger at whoever this Slick was clear. Words, softly spoken from Analise though soothed him...Soothed them all.

 _Who's Slick Analise?_

 _Not now Ahsoka. Pay attention._

 _Yes Analise._

"I guess we could try drawing them into the buildings. That might even the playing field." Ahsoka darted from Analise's side and wiggled in between Anakin and Obi-Wan. The answer was glaring them. It was so obivous.

"If that sheild is going to be such a problem, why can't we just take it out?"

"Easier said then done." Ahsoka could feel rex's stern eyes boring into her and wondered if she had broken some unspoken rule by speaking up in a meeting when she had no clear rank. Anakin cleared his throat, drawing attention to him.

"Well I for one...Agree with her. We need to get someone to the shield generator and destroy it. That will be the key." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin and Ahsoka were together again. He wondered if it was possible to feel hair turning gray.

"Alright then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and slove this problem together."

"Can do Obi-Wan." Ahsoka smiled while Anakin frowned.

"I'll decided what we do Ahsoka." The smile quickly faded. Analise stepped forward to difuse the situation before they had another Anakin versus Ahsoka Battle of the Archives again.

"If Obi-Wan, Rex, and myself could engage them here," She jabbed at a spot on the map, "You two might able to get by undetected here." She jabbed at another spot.

"You won't have a lot of time," Rex's eyes had gone from stern to worried. Ahsoka wanted experience yes, but he wasn't sure if this was the right battle for her to gain that first experience in. "The droids far outnumber and our ablity to street fight without the use of the heavy cannons is limited. They'll march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of us and then they will blow them away." It was a grim, but true assement of the present situation.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." While Anakin was the warrior that Ahsoka wanted to be, it was Analise's postive outlook that Ahsoka knew would help see them through. "Come on Anakin." She darted off and Anakin had to rush to catch up with her.

"If we surrvie this Snips, we are going to have a long talk."

"Like the talk we had after I went to one of your parts shops." Ahsoka smirked as Anakin sputtered. Brought to silence by his baby sister.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You weren't kidding Commander when you said they made an interesting pair."

"Ahsoka takes after both of us Captain, but she is most like Anakin." Analise smiled watching her brother and sister go off to plan what she was sure would become the first in many daring and half-thought out schemes.

"Do you think they'll have a chance?"

"They had better." Obi-Wan's voice was steady even as Analise sensed her husband's unease. "If they don't succeed before that shield reaches the heavy cannons, there'll be no escape for any of us." A soft, small hand came to rest on a large battle-scarred one. He squeezed. _I guess it would be pointless to ask you if you would stay back here at command._

 _You would be right Ben. You need a second Jedi with Anakin and Ahsoka off on their little mission._

 _Just promise me Moonbeam that if I give the troops the order to fall back you will go with them._

 _Ben..._

 _Promise me!_

 _I promise._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews:) Satine will be making her appearance in Crossing Battlefields which follow the Clone Wars TV series. First Fight is just the movie and I already have an idea about how Satine will fit into this new world:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

Waiting was always the worst. Even Jedi Masters could get bored and the three Masters gathered in one of the Temple's many war rooms were most certainly tired of waiting. They were bored.

It was a boredom that was tense though. A boredom where they all sat, balanced on the edge of a knife. Waiting, waiting, waiting for the result. Any result good or bad that would end the boredom. End the waiting.

Mace stood, stone-faced in front of the receiver as he awaited word from the scouts they had sent ahead to search for possible locations of Rotta. He had been careful to select the best scouts the GAR had to offer which was no easy task. All the scouts were outstanding.

Yoda and Qui-Gon stood off to one side. Qui-Gon silently brooding. His requests to be out in the field, fighting alongside his children were rejected again and again. Yoda had hinted that if the Grey Master wanted to return to the field, he could do so on a diplomatic basis, taking the Grand Master's own place. It was never spoken, not a word that Qui-Gon's heart kept him on a leash now. The once bold and daring Jedi could no longer afford to be the warrior of years past.

Yoda leaned on his gimer stick, staring at the receiver as if he could use the Force to reach through space and pull an answer from the clones. Old he may be, wiser in some aspects; but still a being he was. This waiting was weighing him down.

The last they had heard from Christophsis wasn't promising. They needed help and now. Yet a move they could not make until they had gotten the scouts' report.

As if by wishing, the receiver came to life. A flickering blue holo of a scout hovered in the center.

"Yes Commander?"

 _ **"We found out that Jabba hired bounty hunters to help track down his son as well as requesting help from the Jedi and the Republic. We were able to follow the bounty hunters to the planet Teth. They went into an abandoned B'omarr monastery and haven't come out since. We believe that it must be where Jabba's son is being held. It's too heavily fortified for us to breach ourselves. We'll need help."**_

"Commander, stay out of sight and await further orders."

 _ **"Will do General."**_ The trooper faded away and Mace turned to face Qui-Gon and Yoda.

"At least we know where Rotta is most likely."

"Yes, but you heard the scouts. They can't break through themselves. They need the twins, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka."

"Still on Christophsis they are. Unusual problem it is Obi-Wan subduing the droid army. Need help they do."

"I'm on it." Mace turned back to the receiver, jabbing the buttons that would connect him to the main holo center for the GAR on Coruscant. "Get me Admiral Wertz," He ordered the clone that appeared. "I need three of his cruisers to be ready to go Christophsis and aid the battle there."

 _ **"Right away General!"**_

"I'll go with them." Qui-Gon stood to his full height, his feet poised to carry him out of the hall.

"Go you cannot Qui-Gon. Most upset Che would be."

"But surely..."

"Yoda is right old friend." Mace gave Qui-Gon a sad smile. "It is not just because of your health, you abhor war and always have." When Qui-Gon went to protest Mace held up a hand. "All Jedi abhor war yes, but with your connection to the Living Force it is stronger."

"Analise has stronger connection than I."

"Healither than her father Analise is."

"My children need me! They are all on that planet, fighting against battle droids that outnumber them ten-to-one. They need me!"

"Not all your children off planet are. Forget you do your daughter-in-law."

"Yes," Mace agreed. "You'll be of more help here working with Padme, helping her and the FoJ." Qui-Gon's eyes blazed, he was ready to fight. It was Yoda who stepped forward.

"Go with the troops I will. Help my grandchildren I shall." He gently whacked Qui-Gon with his gimer stick. "Stay here and worry not. This is my order and the Force's will."

In the face of such a command, all Qui-Gon do was sag his shoulders and nod. All he could was pray that his children, all of them would soon be safely home again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was nothing Ahsoka disliked more than waiting.

A good chunk of war was waiting.

Waiting and waiting and waiting for something to happen.

Anakin had seized their only pair of electrobinoculars and was watching the glittering pink shield as it moved closer and closer. Ahsoka had perched herself on a piece of rubble, the pack full of charges carefully on her back. She had pretty much pleaded with Anakin to be given charge of them.

"So what's the plan?" She couldn't take it anymore. The waiting was getting to her.

"I thought you were the one with a plan?" Anakin smirked at her over his shoulder.

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm. You're the one with experience...Which I'm looking forward to learning from."

"Did you just call me old?"

"Maybe?" Ahsoka smirked. It felt like old time, she and Anakin teasing each other.

"I will so get you back later for that Snips, but for now we need to focus. We need to get past that shield and get behind the tanks all without them seeing us. It's a tall order."

"Why don't we go around and outflank them?" Ahsoka squinted her eyes as she took in the slow, but steadily marching line.

"Good idea, but it would take too long."

"Go right up the middle?"

"There's way we can do that unless we become droids..." Anakin's voice trailed off. Actually...It was a pretty good idea. They just needed some way to stay hidden.

He trained the electrobinoculars onto the ground and smiled as he found what he was looking for. A piece of overturned scrap metal. Just the right size for a Knight and a Padawan to hide under and use to sneak right into the middle of an advancing droid army.

"Alright I give up. I'll let you do all the planning." Anakin frowned. His baby sister sounded almost defeated. She should never sound like that. She should always be positive and upbeat. She should be...

He shook his head. "Well the waiting is over. I have a plan. Let's get going Ahsoka." He gave her an uneasy smile. "Time for your first battle."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

In books, stories, news reports; war was often glorified. Battles were the subject of songs and poems. They're gory, heartbreaking details turned into romance and adventure. Death was seen as an honor, dying far from home in a muddy field at the end of some pointless battle.

For Analise war was something Dark. A tool easily used by those who clung to evil and hate to conquer those smaller or weaker than themselves. It mattered not if their targets embraced peace. They would be pushed to war. Standing next to her husband and trusted clone Captain, Analise found her thoughts racing as she tried to figure out a reason for this war. Something that would make it okay since, like all Jedi Analise loathed even the idea of war.

Everything that happened was the will of the Force, even when they couldn't understand it. This war was not only the Force's will, but apparently had also been meant to happen as a way to tip the skills. In whose favor was still a matter of debate. The outcome of this war would be the direction the galaxy found itself heading towards. It would either be decades of fear and death, or nearly a thousand years of peace and life.

The outcome weighed on her shoulders. The shoulders of her brother.

Silently Analise stood and watched, eyes squinting to try and make out what Obi-Wan could see with the electrobinoculars. Behind them the heavy cannons let loose one shot after the other. Each one hitting without fail the reddish-pink shield that moved ahead of the never-ending sea of droids and tanks.

Not one shot broke through the shield. It simply rippled and adsorbed the blots. "That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day!" Obi-Wan yelled to be heard over the blasting cannons.

"It's no use sir! Even at full power the cannon doesn't affect it!"

"It's fine Rex! It would have been a miracle if they had gotten past it!" Analise gave the captain a smile. "We have to trust Anakin and Ahsoka will destroy the generator!"

"True! Rex tell the men to fall back!"

 _Does that include me?_

 _I want you to go back to the medic station and run things there Moonbeam. If things go south, I have a plan that will buy Anakin and Ahsoka time._

 _A plan that you are blocking from me because you know I will not like it._

 _Maybe..._

 _I know you too well Ben...Alright I'll go back to the medics._

 _Thank you. Be safe for you hold my soul._

 _You hold my soul as well._

The kiss was chaste. Sweet and short. There would be time for better kisses later.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't what she had pictured herself doing in her first battle. It was the furtherest thing from charging head-long into a fiery battle, lightsabers ablaze as she cut droids into bits and easily tosses charges into tanks with clever use of the Force.

Instead of that, being a brave figure. An inspiration for the troops, Ahsoka was on her hands and knees, huddled under an overturned piece of metal with her Master and older brother kneeling by her side.

Metal feet, rumbles came closer and closer. "This is a stupid plan," Ahsoka hissed to him, trying to be as quiet as possible. "We should be fighting them."

"Well yeah," Anakin admitted. "Except the shield just passed right over us and they haven't seen us. Lesson number one Ahsoka; if you can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you."

"If you say so."

They were both true. It was somewhat of a stupid plan, but they had gotten under the shield and the droids had not noticed them at all. It was after all just a piece of scrap. The droids simply moved around it and Anakin used the Force to make minor adjustments that kept them out of the path any tanks.

Confident now that the droids were too focused on what lay ahead to see what lay underfoot, the Knight and Padawan slowly began crawling.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks." Rex was barely able to process the rushed order before Obi-Wan's lightsaber was burning brightly and the Jedi General had jumped from the room. The droids looked up, their programming allowing them to feel some alarm as they were able to quickly recognize a Jedi.

All battle droids feared Jedi on some level with what little programming they had. After all even a Jedi Padawan could take down a hundred battle droids in just a matter of minutes.

Rex was once more filled with admiration for the Jedi. For all they believed in peace, negotiations before violence; Jedi were true warriors. He joined his brothers, sliding at break-neck speed down zip-lines to the ground where they wasted no time in fireing shot after shot at the droids.

Brave, but outnumbered. Rex soon lost track of the General as he and his brother were pushed further and further back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think we made it past them Master."

"We still have a ways to go Ahsoka."

"Can we at least stand up? My back is starting to ache." Without waiting for an answer Ahsoka was rising and Anakin was quick to follow, though he kept the metal on top of them to keep them somewhat hidden.

"You need to be more careful!" Anakin was quick to scold. "You never know what you're going to run in..." There was a metal thud as their piece of metal run into another piece of metal.

Ahsoka let out a squeak as she found herself falling backwards, her big brother nearly landing on top of her. Luckily Anakin was quick to roll away so that he didn't crush her.

Before them stood a droideka, shield coming down to protect it and it's guns whirring to life.

If it hadn't been for the guns pointed at them, taking aim; Ahsoka would have laughed.

She could laugh later...After telling Analise and Obi-Wan and Padme and anyone else that Anakin needed to follow his own advice.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I am sorry I did not post yesterday. I actually had a sewing project I needed to get done by today so I took the day off to focus on it. I needed it all set and ready for when I bring a little of the North Pole to my room next week;)**

 **Thank you Aniu16 for the review. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. I have an idea for Satine. I really like her (and at one point I did play around with a rewrite of Star Wars where like Padme and Anakin, Obi-Wan and Satine are secretly married with a little girl), so I don't want her to be too jealous of Analise. Instead I want them to be friends. As for Ahsoka, I understand the age concerns with Rex, but I feel like he and Ahsoka might actually be a better couple than Lux and Ahsoka. I know they cared for each other, but any crush that resulted I think was born more out of a fascination they had for each other. It's still up in the air.**

 **This will be a short chapter since I spent the day cleaning (and pulling out some Christmas decorations).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

"We can't beat its shield!" Anakin wanted to roll his eyes at Ahsoka's obvious statement. Of course they couldn't get anything past its shield. It was one of the many reasons why he and most every other Jedi or clone loathed the droidekas. Other droids in the Separatist Army were relatively easy to take down. It just took one well placed lightsaber slash or one well timed blaster bolt and down those clankers came.

Casting a quick glance over at his baby sister and Padawan, he glowered. Ahsoka should know better than to use a reverse grip. He would really have to fix that. No Padawan of his would use a reverse grip. It wasn't the right way to hold...

Anakin shook his head. No he wouldn't be fixing her grip. After this battle was over and the space around the planet was clear, Ahsoka would be heading back to the Temple where she would be safe and sound.

'She won't be though...She won't be safe at the Temple because they'll send her out into the war anyway...She won't be going back because you need to keep her safe.' The voice of a traitor that sounded like him echoed through his head. As much as Anakin hated to admit it, the voice was right. Ahsoka was most likely not leaving his side anytime soon.

A baster bolt came flying towards him and Anakin barely reacted in enough time to deflect it. 'Oh yeah...There's a droideka trying to kill us.'

"Ahsoka run!"

"What?! Jedi don't run!"

"I said run!" With a growl Ahsoka turned and ran, Anakin close behind. Sensing it was loosing its prey, the droideka quickly put the blasters away and deactivated its shield. It rolled itself up into a ball and took off after the Jedi. They were its prey and it could not let them escape.

Anakin smirked. The droideka had fallen for his trick. "Ahsoka stop!"

"Make up your mind!"

"I said stop!" With a huff Ahsoka's feet slid to a stop. Anakin went a foot or two more before he two stopped.

The droideka wasn't able to stop. Without asking for instructions Ahsoka's lightsaber whipped out from her side slashing through the droideka. Anakin's lightsaber finished the job. The droideka's programming didn't have time to register the end as it fell into four pieces.

Blue and green lasers vanished into metal cylinders which were returned to belts. Anakin turned with a smirk. He was impressed with Ahsoka's relative calm even as he barked orders at her, but she didn't have to know that. "Well baby sister, I see you at least take direction well."

Ahsoka glared at her big brother's back. What was his deal anyway? She was just as good as he had been at her age. She was better than Analise, but only because Analise had been twelve when she had started training. In some areas Ahsoka thought she was better than Anakin. She might be just as reckless and wild as her brother, but that reckless and wild nature was tempered by a calmness learned from time spent at her big sister's side.

What was it going to take to get Anakin to see that she was ready for this? War or no war. Ahsoka nibbled on her lower lip. What if she wasn't ready? What if the Council had made a mistake?

Anakin wanted to stop when he felt Ahsoka's uncertainty flow over their Bond. Everything in him was screaming at him to stop and take his baby sister in his arms as he had done when she was younger and the subject of teasing. He wanted to hug and block out everything that bad, defeating the evil dragons that threatened to eat her.

Something else held him back. The reminder that while his baby sister was now a Padawan, old enough to be fighting in a war. Even though in his eyes Ahsoka was still very much the baby sister who thought the best protecting in the galaxy was being wrapped up in her brother or sister's arms.

Anakin sadly wondered how many days he had until Ahsoka was too old to see him as her hero.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're right behind us sir! They nearly wiped out my entire unit and they just keep coming!" Obi-Wan had fought with Rex long enough to recognize that under the calm solider's voice simply relaying the facts lay hidden panic.

The situation did seem hopeless. The droids seem to be coming faster than they could cut them down. He pulled Rex down behind a ruined control panel to tray and take stock of the current situation. It was bleak. "That shield has almost reached the heavy cannons!" If they lost those, they lost the battle. "Rex I want you to take the men and fall back to the heavy cannons. Do you everything you can to protect them." Rex rose a little, it went against every ounce to leave General Kenobi alone to face the clankers. Not because it had been genetically engineered into him, but because he was Rex. Obi-Wan saw and sensed it. "That is an order Captain!" He laid a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Crazy plan sir?"

"Don't I always have a crazy plan?"

Rex sighed and signaled the remaining men. "I'll be sure that Commander Analise is kept as unaware as can be."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Captian."

"You're welcome General." Obi-Wan smirked and watched the clones take off to protect the heavy cannons. Then without any thought, except for the crazy plan that would have Analise, Anakin, and Qui-Gon scolding him; Obi-Wan leapt back into battle.

He knew that he could not win with his skills as warrior or even just his diplomatic skills. Obi-Wan could, however prolong the battle. Knock the General a little off-balance as it were.

Through the black haze of smoking rubble he could make out the form a tank. The super-battle droids at once chose to simply aim their blasters at him instead of shooting. Without a doubt the General was riding inside it. A General, who according to research was rather good, but had the breeding of a upper-class gentleman who would at this point rather be retired than fighting in another battle.

'Good,' Obi-Wan thought to himself he switched off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. 'I can use that.' The hatch in the tank popped open and a male Kerkoiden poked his head out. His nose twitched a little as he took in the Jedi General standing before him and quickly tried to put name to face.

"So...You must be the infamous General Kenobi..." Well at least he was able to get his name right on the first try. Not that it would really be that hard with how often he appeared on the news.

"I surrender."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank for the review MabelLover (for the record I am a girl). The majority of my writing process is pretty much write an outline for a story (which I do most of the time as I write the story and then make like a dozen changes as I go) then simply go. It is a lot of trial and error. Honestly half the time I will publish a new chapter and be very upset because I don't feel I did that great of a job.**

 **After First Fight I still have three more stories to write for the Anakin and Analise series, but then I am at a crossroads. I have an idea for a Power Rangers Tommy/Kim-centered series that would see Tommy having a little sister and be under the series title The Littlest Power Ranger; but I am also thinking about writing and posting a one-hundred percent original story entitled Holly Faith that I have had spinning around in my mind for about a year. I am a little worried about doing Holly Faith since it would be Christian fiction.**

 **That's something for me to think about another day though. On with the show!**

 **A short chapter tonight staring Obi-Wan:) Then I am off tomorrow and will be back Monday with the next chapter which should wind up all the battle stuff.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Now Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down." Obi-Wan smirked to himself, even after his lightsaber had been pulled from his belt by one of Loathsom's super battle droids. He was never as arrogant as say Anakin was, but he took as much pride in his skill with words as his brother-in-law did with his combat skills.

Anakin could bring down a droid control ship from inside with one well-placed and well-time shot enabling him to virtually escape without a scratch. Obi-Wan could bring down an entire army with simply the right words. The brain was, after all times better than the lightsaber.

'That's it...Step a little bit closer...That's it...' With a casual flick of his wrists Obi-Wan gestured to a large piece of rubble, just the right size for a table. Another flick summoned smaller pieces to act as chairs.

"General, please have a seat."

"Have you gone mad?"

"Not at all," Obi-Wan pasted a smooth smile on his face. The smile that had many an official in the past that he was not very smart and surely any deal that he tried to come up with would be nothing but good for them in the end. "I have surrendered and the victory is yours. All that remains is to negotiate the terms of the surrender. I see no reason why we need to be uncomfortable while doing so. After all we are both gentlemen of refined and cultured tastes." He was banking on the fact that Loathsom followed blindly the propaganda that the Separatists released about the Jedi being the pampered pets of the Republic as well as their trained killers.

"Too true General Kenobi, too true," The Kerkoiden chuckled. "Just no tricks."

"Why would two civilized beings such as ourselves need to resort to such tricks?" Loathsom thought for a moment. He had been told that Jedi could control minds, twist a being's will until they were nothing but a mindless slave. Cannon fodder that the Jedi used in their battles.

Yet Kenobi did not sound like a Jedi. He sounded, in a way like the Count. His voice was smooth and elegant. There was no undercurrent that even hinted at a second, more deceptive nature.

His mind made up, Loathsom left the safety of his tank. At his side his loyal BNI-393. A droid, but no battle droid. Obi-Wan ducked his head down to smirk again. Loathsom had at one point been a great General, a terror to cross on the field of battle, but if he was now traveling with a droid whose programming made it little more than a butler it was clear that Loathsom was past his prime.

With a wave of his hand Obi-Wan gestured to the rubble-chair across from him and took his own seat. "I must say it is an honor to finally meet you General. You are legend even in the Inner Rim."

"The honor is all mine General Kenobi. I never thought I would sit across from such a renowned Jedi General."

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi! What are you doing?_ Quickly using a cough, Obi-Wan hid a wince as Analise's voice rang out sharp in his head. Looks his plan to keep his plan secret from his wife wasn't so secret anymore.

 _Analise, I have everything under control. We need to buy Anakin and Ahsoka more time...Rex didn't tell you did he?_

 _Of course not! Rex is a bad as you and Da and Anakin and Padme and even Cody when it comes to keeping me safe. It was another trooper who brought his wounded brother back to the medics. He was the one who told me that you ordered the troops to fall back to the heavy cannons, but YOU STAYED._ Again Obi-Wan was forced to hide his wince with a cough.

"Are you alright General Kenobi?"

"I am afraid my throat is a little dusty. Might I have something to drink?"

"Yes, battle can do that to you." Loathsom was surprisingly sympathetic to Obi-Wan's cough. "It takes time to get use to it."

"Unlike you, I am no warrior as you can tell by my surrender," Obi-Wan offered him a sheepish smile. "I have been and always will be more of diplomat." The half-truth rolled of his tongue with ease. After all Jedi were quick to tell half-truths. No Jedi wanted to lie, but half-truths weren't lies. They were certian points of view that protected themselves or other beings until it was a better time for the whole truth to come out.

"Sometimes being a General also means being a diplomat." Loathsom was gracious as he waved his hand towards his BNI-393. "Brings us refreshments...Something liquid."

 _You better be alive after this Obi-Wan so I can kick your butt myself._

 _I love you Moonbeam._

 _I love you too Ben...May the Force be with you._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We are approaching Christophsis Admiral, but the Separatist blockade is holding." At the clone's words, Yularn could feel a headache building in his temples. Give a good old space battle any day over a blockade. Blockades could be monsters that destroyed entire fleets in mere seconds.

"Have the fleet deployed and protect the transports. We need them to get down to the surface to help out our men already on the ground."

"Hurry we must Admiral in order to aid General Kenobi." The small Grand Master of the Jedi Order crossed the bridge to the Admiral. Yularn sighed **.**

"It will not be easy to get past the blockade General."

"Not so many ships you had the first time." Yoda chuckled to himself. As serious as this situation was, it tickled whenever someone called him General instead of Master. "Get through this we must. Get through we will."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Apologies in advance for the coming days. I know for sure I will not be posting on Thanksgiving, but there might be a few other days coming up where I might randomly not post. Outside forces have decided to make things a little rough for my family at the moment.**

 **Thank you StormSkye for the review:) I've seen Obi-Wan used with trolling before, but I've never really understood what they mean by it. Still don't:/**

 **Another note; I for the life of me could not find the name of the droids that Anakin and Ahsoka battle in the shield generator scene; so I made them one:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Look! There's the generator!" Even though her legs were aching and Ahsoka was sure she felt bruises blossoming across her skin, she raced ahead. Her goal was clear. If she was going to convince Anakin that she truly was a Padawan now and belonged at his side, then she would have to take out the shield generator and save the day. Ahsoka could picture it all in her head. Charging into battle, lightsaber ablaze at Anakin's side. She would be promoted quickly in both military and Jedi ranks. Why there was no reason at all why she shouldn't be the youngest Jedi Knight and General of the GAR in Republic history.

The Knight following in her footsteps shook his head. Ahsoka was confident, he would give her that; but it was an overconfidence that could very well had disastrous consequences. Men she lead into battle could be hurt...She could be hurt or worse.

Anakin shook his head and refused to think about it. Nothing bad would ever happen to Ahsoka because he would be there to prevent it. He would keep his baby sister safe from every danger...Including any male who thought they could claim his baby sister as their's. No...Ahsoka would not be allowed to date until she was at least thirty.

'How did I go from thinking about protecting her from danger to protecting her from boys,' Anakin thought ruefully to himself.

Well boys could be a certian kind of danger and all danger to Ahsoka had to be stopped.

Speaking of danger...

Anakin found himself dashing to grab Ahsoka before she happily started racing her way to the generator. Taking a a firm, but gentle hold of her arm he pulled her back to him. Ahsoka heaved a sigh as she found herself being pulled back behind her brother and shot a dark look up to him. A look he chose to ignore. "Stay close Ahsoka. This calls for being careful, not being reckless." He could hear Obi-Wan chuckling in his head now at Anakin lecturing about not being reckless. Analise would laugh too, but not in front of him.

Sky-blue eyes scanned the ground surronding the area and eyebrows raised as they spotted thin antennas poking up through the stone every foot or so. They were short and thin, hard to see unless you knew what to look for and Anakin knew what to look for. He had seen this trap before and knew how to get around it. They could move slow and just avoid hitting them...

"Come on Ana...Master! The coast is clear!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's call came too late. His headstrong, wild Togruta baby-sister was already off and running. "Wait!"

"Why? We're almost there? I mean...Ommph!" Ahsoka looking back over her shoulder failed to see the antenna sticking up in front of her. Her leg hit it and the surprisingly solid antenna sent the Padawan backwards onto the ground. She winced as she felt another antenna beneath her.

Her baby-blue eyes went wide as the ground shook and then towering droids popped out of the ground. She vaguely recongized them as BBS-57s or so called burrowing- barrel security droids. They were old-fashioned and had fallen out of favor shortly after their creation. Despite being powerful, beings found it a pain to have to dig up the ground to burry the BBS-57s only to the ground ripped up then redone to burry them again.

Seems though the Separatists had brought them back if the ones currently surrounding the suddenly frightened Padawan was any indication.

Anakin's lightsaber was in his hand without a through, snapping to life and become a whirl of blue. He had known about the BBS-57s, had run into them a few times. The Separatists seemed to find them a good measure to protect their weapons and shield generators.

He could feel Ahsoka's fear as the she lay on the ground staring up in near tearing at the metal machines that threatened her with death. He pushed it out of his mind. Now was not the time to be worried about her. Now was the time for action. "Forget the droids Ahsoka! Set the charges."

"Right..." Ahsoka thought quickly as the droids refocused their attention on her brother. She flipped to her hands and knees, crawling between their legs and up to the shield generator. She studied it. Simply enough. The charges spaced around its rim should be enough to blow it sky-high.

A tingling...

A warning...

Ahsoka flipped herself out of the way just as the metal hand of a BBS-57 came swinging down. Apparently this one had broken from the pack to come after the Padawan. Her lighsaber blazed green as she swung it up and around, slicing the BBS-57 at it's waist. It broke into two pieces and Ahsoka watched as the barrel top rolled it's way down the side of the generator, over more of the antennas sticking up from the ground.

More erupted from the ground and she could feel Anakin's frustration, could almost feel his eyes burning into her skin. "Just whose side are you on Ahsoka?!" His comment was one he often said in jest, in the midst of a prank-gone-wrong. In battle it was something different. Ahsoka could feel her heart crumbling as with that one question it seemed her chance of proving that she was good enough to be a Padawan, her brother's Padawan was blown out the window.

"I'm sorry...Anakin...I didn't..."

"Just set those charges Ahsoka!"

"Setting the charges..." The twelve-year-old felt as though the heavist weight in all the world was resting on her shoulders. Her hands were suddenly busy, setting the charges as fast as she could.

Temple here she came.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were losing and they knew it. Rex cursed angrily as he saw more clones being shot down. He cursed again when a medic was called for and instead of Corric or Kex, the new guy it was Analise herself striding through the baster bolts and tank fire to attend the fallen trooper. Katee and Artoo came squealing after her. Clearly they were unhappy about Mistress Analise being so close to the front-line of a battle that was doomed for the Republic.

Rex pushed from his hiding place to his Commander's side, frowning. "Analise you shouldn't be this close!" He dropped all pretense of military rank and formality. Analise was more than just his General's sister, General Kenobi's wife. She was his friend and in many ways his sister. She treated the clones just like her brother and won both their loyalty and respect.

Of course she had always had Rex's loyalty. From the moment they had met on Geonosis months ago after she and Padme had fallen from a transport to the sands below. He had protected the then-Padawan with the Senator's help as she experianced the pain of her loved ones. Yet she had pushed on and in that moment Rex had vowed his undying loyalty to her.

The same undying loyalty he gave his General and General Kenobi.

Analise gave him a rueful smile. "I'm fine Rex. I have my metal bodyguards with me." She waved a bloody hand towards the pair of astromechs whose domed heads were looking in all directions while they let out a never-ending stream of scolding in shrill binary. "By the way have you seen Obi-Wan?"

"Ahh...Ahh...Ummm..." Rex rarely found himself at a loss for words. This was one of those rare times, confronted by Analise and the promise he had made General Kenobi that he wouldn't let her know what he was doing.

"Relax Rex...I know about his crazy plan." There was an impish twinkle in her eye, one so similar to her twin's that it made Rex shiver. In the right mood, Analise could just as much trouble as the General. "He let himself get captured by Loathsom to buy time...So keep buying time." The twinkle faded to be replaced with a wince.

Rex knew the cause. It went against not just Analise's belief as a Jedi, but as a lover of all living beings to order men into battle. Men that were her friends. Men who might loose their lives.

"Don't worry Commander." Rex rested a hand on her shoulder for just a moment. "We will get through this. With the Force all things are possible right?"

"Right."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay...Now Anakin would admit he was outnumbered. "I could some help here!" The BBS-57s edged closed and closer. His lightsaber was a blur as he deflected their bolts, but he was unable to aim the bolts back at the droids or slash out to destroy them.

Finished with the charges, Ahsoka turned. She scanned the area, eyes taking inventory of everything that might prove useful. Then they landed on what remained of a heavy wall behind Anakin. There was an opening. If she was able to aim it just right..."Skyguy don't move!" She reached out with the Force. She could see it in her mind. The wall falling on the droids, squashing them while Anakin was able to avoid the same fate by being in the same spot as the opening as it landed.

Anakin frowned. What did Ahsoka have planned? It was quickly answered when the droids around him stopped in their attack, the barrels that were the heads lifting up. A shadow was looming over them, growing bigger. Anakin glanced back behind him and was shocked to see a large fall tumbling down. "No! No no no!" In some vain effort to protect himself, the Knight switched off his saber and threw his arms up over his head.

There was no really need. Anakin fit through the opening perfectly while the droids were squashed flat. Lifting his head, he spotted Ahsoka slowly taking a breath and opening her eyes. Seeing her brother safe and sound, she slide down the side of the generator and ran up to him.

Okay, so that was a pretty good idea, but still. "Are you serious Ahsoka? You could have gotten me killed with that stunt?"

"I know what I'm doing!" Ahsoka was shocked and hurt.

"I had everything under control Ahsoka and that was reckless!" It was killing Anakin to be so harsh when all he wanted to do was sweep her up in his arms and cover her with kisses, heaping praise on her for her quick-thinking.

But Ahsoka had to learn that she couldn't be taking risks like that on the battle-field. Force tricks like that could sometimes take time and heavy focus. Both luxury items in the middle of fire-fight.

"I just saved your life..." There was no way Anakin would keep her with him now. Not after that stunt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tea could have better.

"Now my troops will have to be properly sheltered and fed once you've taken custody of them." The Master could see Loathsom's control slipping away. The battle still raged on and he was keeping the Separatist from his victiory. A victiroy that might see him given a handsome reward for taking down some of the Republic's strongest fighters. "Do you think you have enough supplies?"

"Stop this!" A hand swept over the table and Loathsom glared at Obi-Wan. Gone was any sign of the mannerly General who seen Obi-Wan as an equal. "You are stalling!"

"What nonesense!" Obi-Wan scoffed, pretending to be offended. "There are so many details we need to go over before I can make any formal declaration of surrender General."

Loathsom's anger snapped and with a great heave, he overturned the table. Obi-Wan watched, only a little sad as his tea cup went flying from his hand. It hadn't been that great of a tea, but during war one could hardly be picky about the tea they were given on the field of battle. "Seize him!" The battle droids were quick to respond to the Kerkoiden's cry, latching onto Obi-Wan's upper arms and hauling the human male into the air. "Unless you hand over your troops right now Kenobi," Loathsom snarled, "I will have no choice but to destroy you. I would regret being the one to end the life of such a distinguish person such as yourself."

"Truthfully," The Master sighed and glanced up at the shield. "I was hoping your shield generator would be knocked out by now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you even set the charges?"

"Yes! I'm not that stupid!"

"Well what are you waiting for then? Blow this thing Snips!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The words had barely left Obi-Wan's lips when an explosion rocked the area, the sound echoing through the sky. GAR and Separatist alike glanced up to the sky to see the reddish-pink shield suddenly gone.

The Master smirked. "Oh well..." Twisting his body Obi-Wan broke free from the droids and used the Force to smash them together so hard they broke. Another quick application of the Force and Obi-Wan was flying over Loathsom, landing on the other side. A slow droid shoot off a blast. Obi-Wan jerked to the side and another droid was taken out.

"Don't fire!" Loathsom called. His anger and confidence melting away to fear.

"Oh General...It appears something has happened to your shield."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They did it!" Analise slowly stood, gazing around her.

"Come on men! Fire on those tanks!" Rex gave the call and the heavy cannons fired blast after blast. The droids confused by the loss of the shield simply stood there, trying to figure out what had happened. They never saw their destruction as it rained from the sky.

Analise remained where she was, head bowed. She prayed for the safety of her family and the troops. She gave thanks that the tide was in their favor again.

This was not her battle now. Analise turned and made her way back to where medical had been set up. Soon her family would be by her side.

Over head shuttles filled the sky as more troops arrived and the battle was finally won.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Kenobi if you can hear me, the fleet has broken through. The renforcements should be on the ground any moment." As soon as Yularn's figure faded from his 'caster, Obi-Wan turned to see a shuttle landing nearby.

A small figure, leaning on a gimer stick with a impish smile was the first to step off. Wise eyes took in everything. From the super-battle droids lined up behind Obi-Wan with arms raised to Loathsom cuffed and kneeling on the ground. "A story to tell you have grandson."

"Master Yoda...Your timing is perfect as always."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin smiled as he watche the LAAT/i gunships fly overhead. The battle was over. The day won. Another victory for the GAR and the Jedi.

Pain flittered across a Bond. The pain of a heart filled with shame and disappointment. Nearly breaking. 'Ahsoka!' The Knight turned and looked down.

Ahsoka refused to look up to the sky. Refused to be any part of the celebration. She wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to block everything out. She had failed. Anakin would never accept her as his Padawan now. Even if he did he would probably banish her back to the Temple. She would be little more than one of those princess in the fairy stories Analise used to tell her and to this day Ahsoka secretly liked. She would be a princess locked away from the world and waiting for some stranger she had never met to save her.

Anakin cursed himself. So he had been frustrated, angry with the battle; but he still shouldn't have taken it out on his baby sister. As much as she was like him, she was also like Analise. Ahsoka was so senestive and loving. She craved the approval of her family. Craved the approval of her brother. His approval which meant more to her than anything.

Heaving a sigh Anakin joined her. "What you did today was reckless Ahsoka."

"I know..." Was the whispered reply.

"This is war and you can't always be reckless. When I tell you something you need to listen to me because I know what I am doing and I want to keep you safe."

"I'm going back to the Temple aren't I?"

"No." That brought up a head, tear-filled eyes looking up him. She held her breath daring to hope.

"No?"

Anakin slung an arm around his baby-sister, pulling her close and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "No..." _You're staying with me Ahsoka. I said that I would train you and I will._

Happiness burst out of Ahsoka and across their Bond. She flung her arms around her big brother and held on tight. _Thank you! Thank you, thank you! I promise I won't ever let you down. I'll be the most perfect Padawan ever._

 _I don't want a perfect Padawan Snips...I just want you. Thank you for saving my life. I love you baby sister._

 _I love you big brother._

Anakin looked up as a LAAT/i landed nearby. He could make out the familiar armor of his Captain. "Come on Snips, our ride is here and your new friend came too." Ahsoka lifted her head from where it was buried in Anakin's shoulder. She smiled brightly when she made out Rex waiting in the ship.

Standing and grabbing the now empty pack, she dashed to the ship and hopped on. Gone was any sign of the crushed, defeated Padawan who was facing exile in the Temple. In her place was a joyful, happy girl who was facing a future of seemingly never-ending adventures at the side of her big brother.

Anakin climbed onto the ship after her and it took to the sky.

"Good work out there General." Rex turned to face Ahsoka, who's joyous light had dimmed. She stood before the Captain who told her that to him, experience outranked everything. Here was a solider and he might be tougher to impress than her brother. "You did a good job too kid."

Her smile could have lit up the darkest of nights.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Obi-Wan Kenobi had faced many a dangerous and a deadly foe in his years as part of the Jedi Order, but none had ever sparked fear in his heart the way one small, blonde, female Jedi Knight did when she was in a temper. "Obi-Wan Kenobi don't you dare pull a stupid stunt like that ever again!" Sky-blue eyes blazed, hands were planted firmly on her hips as Analise scolded her husband and Soul Mate. Yoda couldn't help it and had to chuckle as the Master known for his silver tongue held up his hand in surrender. There were no words he could say until Analise's outrage had run its course.

Besides Analise wasn't really mad. She had just been afraid. For all that Obi-Wan lectured and lectured Anakin on the dangers of being reckless, Obi-Wan was reckless in his own way. It was always there, in the back of the Earthling's mind that one day her husband's dry wit and intelligent version of recklessness might result in his end; and she knew for sure that she simply wouldn't be able to go on without him.

Obi-Wan saw it, felt it as Analise's outrage drained away. The redness faded from her face until all that was left was the natural pink tint to her cheeks. She gasped softly, out of breath from the rush of words that had escaped past her lips in an effort to properly scold and shame her husband. The blaze in her eyes died away, leaving only faint worry behind.

Large hands scooped up her smaller ones. Small hands that were raw from the hasty scrubbing Analise had given them upon hearing that Master Yoda had arrived and wanted to meet with them. Small hands that saved lives on a daily basis when she was posted to one active battlefield or another. The Master pressed fevered kisses to the top of each hand. "I make no promises my Moonbeam, but I will do my best not to worry you so much."

"Worry not I agree Analise." The gravelly, almost ancient voice of Yoda sharply reminded the couple that they were not alone. "Reckless your husband might be, but trust him you must."

"Yes Grandda and I do trust you Ben." She reached up to gentle stroke his beard. "For all the grey hairs you give me."

"I seen no grey hairs among the gold," He gentle teased. She blushed then glanced to the sky.

"Anakin and Ahsoka are back." The Masters joined her, watching a LAAT/i as it slowly drifted closer and closer to the ground a few feet away.

"Analise! Did you see? Did you hear? I blew up the generator!" The little Togruta did not wait for the LAAT/i to land. She was up and off it as soon as it was low enough to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" She pretended not to hear her brother's scolding voice and jumped down. Her feet touched the ground and she was running into her sister's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

"I blew that shield to bits and I saved Skyguy!"

"Skyguy?"

"That's my new nickname for Anakin because he calls me Snips." The now-named Skyguy was huffing as he ran up behind Ahsoka. His face bore a scolding frown.

"Ahsoka Tano don't do that every again!" Spotting Yoda, Anakin bowed. "Master Yoda..."

"Causing trouble already your Padawan is hmmm?" The Padawan in question squeaked, let go of her sister and bowed. "Take her back to the Temple I should?"

"No! I mean no Master Yoda." Anakin rested a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Ahsoka just needs to learn to be a little less reckless and has a great deal to learn about being part of a war, but with a great deal of patience and training she will make a great Jedi one day." Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock, her white facial markings stretching.

 _You think I could be great?_

 _Always have Snips._

Yoda's gimer stick thumped against the ground. "Glad I am to hear this. Mission I have now for the four of you. To Teth you must go."

"Teth? That's Wild Space Master. The Separatists are no where near there."

"But Jabba's son is there. Kidnapped he has been and return him to Jabba we must. A deal with them for protection in Hutt Space must be made" Anakin's hand on Ahsoka's shoulder tightened and the young girl yelped softly.

"You can't trust the Hutts Grandda." The Togruta tilted her head confused even as she squirmed under the iron grip upon her shoulder. Anakin sounded older...Colder. Something about the Hutts had set him off. "They always go back on their deals or their is an extra cost that must be paid." Gentle fingers reached over and began to pry the heavy hand off of her.

"The Hutts are criminals yes...But Grandda is right Anakin. They've ignored the movements of the GAR so far in their space, but that could end at any moment. They could choose to cause trouble for us and make it impossible to move through Hutt Space which means longer routes...This mission does not please me either, but we need this deal. Better to have a deal than just to keep flying and hope that the Hutts leave us alone."

"You've been spending too much time with Obi-Wan Analise...I give."

"Good. You round Rex and I'll round up Cody and..."

"To Teth you are not going Obi-Wan. Talk to Jabba on Tatooine to negotiate the deal you are. To Teth will the twins and Ahsoka be going."

"What? Master...Please...I mean..." Abandoning her twin and sister, Analise returned to her husband's side, wrapping her arms around him. Loving arms encircled her, holding her tight against him. "Analise has just returned to me...Ever since this war began I feel like I never see her."

"Understand this I do," The Grand Master leaned on his gimer stick and smiled sadly. "Together you two should always be, but sometimes it cannot be."

"Grandda is right my love." The voice was muffled, buried in tan robes and armor.

"I know...I know. I just cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you when I am not there."

"Don't worry Obi-Wan. Anakin, Rex, and I will protect her!" Anakin nodded, though he raised an eyebrow at his baby sister's casual mention of his Captain. It was starting to appear that perhaps he would not be the lone object of her hero worship. "Come on Skyguy, let's go round up the troops."

"Go with you I will. Talk to you I shall before you go Obi-Wan." The Master only nodded. The woman is his arms said nothing. They stood still as the trio left. Even the clones seemed to vacate the area, choosing to find duties elsewhere to General Kenobi and Commander Analise time alone.

Time to say their goodbyes.

 _I hate this war!_

 _Ben!_

 _I do! It pulls us apart and every-time I get a chance to be with you, the war creeps back in and steals you from me._

 _But we are lucky._ She pulled back and stroked his beard. Obi-Wan caught her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, keeping it there. _Think of poor Anakin and Padme. The war may pull us apart, but we come together often. My twin and his wife have seen each other far less than us since the war has begun. He jumps from battle to battle, she remains on Coruscant. She is not in the GAR nor is a Jedi like us._

 _I feel for them I do, but I do not want to think about them now._ He crushed Analise to him. _I don't want to think about anything right now except for us Moonbeam. They will be calling for us at any time and I don't want to waste a single moment left to us before we are parted again._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

Lips met in a searing kiss. If they were to be parted and met their ends on separate planets, then they wanted to go with the taste of the other lingering on their lips and the memory of their loved one, their Soul Mate in their arms.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: A short chapter before I take off for Thanksgiving. I need to really work out outlining the remaining chapters and since I need to work Black Friday, I might not post again until Saturday.**

 **Thank you to Storm Skye review and yes, poor Anakin and Padme. Looking back on it now it makes a little more sense why during the Clone Wars series he got upset about her spending Clovis seeing as how little time he got to spend with her. From my perspective, the only time they got to spend together was when Anakin was assigned to Padme as a bodyguard or the rare times they thrown together in the midst of some battle or when they were both on Coruscant.**

 **Plus the whole keeping the marriage secret from everyone (and I bet at least Obi-Wan, Yoda, and maybe Ahsoka knew about it) was sure to put a strain on it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Jabba's palace was a never-ending party. A dingy nightclub on a dust-bowl planet.

Tatooine was as far from Nal Hutta as Lothal was to Coruscant, but Jabba didn't mind. He relished the freedom being on the hot and dry desert planet gave him. Even as the head of the Hutt families, Jabba would have been under the thumb of the Hutt Council if he had kept the seat of his criminal empire on Nal Hutta. Their chubby fingers would have been in everything of his, even those they had no right to be in.

His Uncle Zero had been his inspiration to pack up and move away from Nal Hutta. Zero who was living the good life on Coruscant; away from the scheming, grasping, greedy Hutts on the council who will crying family loyalty would only be too glad to bump one or two relatives off it meant a higher rank and more power. They might even find enough backstabbing courage to kill him and Rotta.

Rotta...

His precious son...

There were very few beings that Jabba truly cared about. Rotta was one of them. His precious little punky-muffin. Jabba had waited for years to have a child, an heir. His child and heir. From the moment the Huttlet had drawn breath, Rotta had been spoiled and fawned over. The small, squirming bundle of joy, just bight enough to fit in Jabba's arms was heir to a criminal empire that stretched across galaxies and made billions in credits.

The criminal empire of the Hutts was so powerful that even now the Separatists and the Republic were both fighting, knocking on his door to be granted him and the Hutts as allies. Normally Jabba would have gadly ignored the war outside and ordered the council to do the same. After all a war could only mean more profits for the Hutts, but Rotta was gone now.

Jabba would do anything to have Rotta back in his arms. Even offer a deal to the Separatists or Republic of safe passage through Hutt Space, whichever one found Rotta first. Even if the thought of such a deal made him sick.

In front of him danced a beautiful Twi'lek. Not one of those crying slaves who feared him and found his advances too much to bear. He hated it when he was forced to do away with those. No this Twi'lek was smart, a dancer who knew her place. No slave, but just another in a long line of Twi'lek females breed and raised to bring pleasure. Such females attached themselves to the rings of criminal empires for the bounty hunters and smugglers who were citizens of such kingdoms were easy prey for them.

Those females Jabba liked, though a slave once-in-a while was nice too.

The whirring of joints, slowly rusting had him turning his attention and thoughts away from the dancer below. His loyal droid TC-70 was followed by some being Jabba had never seen before, not that it was hard to do. Many drifted in and out of his palace that Jabba never bothered to learn names until they had been there a few times and approched him.

"Jabba, the bounty hunters you sent after your son have returned." Jabba's wide mouth turned into a grin. This party meant to raise his spirits might become a celebration. Already he was looking forward to holding Rotta tight in his arms.

 **"Send them in at once!"** His command acted as some sort of cue. Two more beings appeared from the door, some sort of long and narrow cot being carried between them.

Those nearest the door where they had come in went pale and and gasped. It crashed into the room like a wave. The dancing and music stopped.

The cot reached the mighty Jabba and he was present not with his son. Instead he saw four heads.

The heads of his bounty hunters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside, Palpatine was dancing a jig.

It appeared Ventress, the Dathomirian witch Dooku had snatched up was good for something. The Count was a fool if he thought that Palpatine didn't know that he was grooming Ventress to be a true Sith Apprentice.

It would never happen. Dooku would never be a Sith Master, but he didn't need to know that. Besides for now Palpatine needed Dooku and to a lesser extent Ventress. He would let them live in their fantasy world for a little while longer.

Jabba roared his outrage at them through his droid and Palpatine fought the urge to smirk. The Hutt's plan was see-through. If the bounty hunters had gotten to Rotta first, then his own plan would have failed. Luckily Ventress took them out which meant Palpatine's own plans were still on track.

 _ **"The great and powerful Jabba wishes to know why the Republic has yet to send searchers out to find his son."**_

"Mighty Jabba, rest assured that everything is well in hand. Some of the Republic's best Jedi are even now on their way to find and safely return your son to your arms." The Hutt roared, softer now with the reassurance that the best of the best was even then hunting for his son.

 _ **"They had better be if you want the Republic to have safe passage through Jabba's territory."**_

The hologram faded.

Palpatine plotted.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I'm back:)**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Turkey Day if you celebrate Thanksgiving and if you went out Black Friday it wasn't too crazy.**

 **I was able to take my two days and outline a good chunk of what remains of First Fight and hopefully I will be able to outline the rest tomorrow.**

 **Short chapter today. Enjoy and I will be back Monday:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _Nothing is going to happen to her you know. We're here on the Resolute and Rex is right be her side. She has him pretty much wrapped around her finger already you know._ Anakin's head jerked around to gaze at his twin. A soft, teasing smile was upon her pale face and her eyes sparkled a little. He had been caught; gazing back behind him and trying to keep an eye on their baby sister.

True, they were on the same ship and Anakin had accepted her as his Padawan which meant she would be fighting in the war; but that didn't mean he was totally at ease with her being away from his side. At least not yet. He had, once again slipped into protector mode.

His eyes scanned his twin again. A hand reached out, catching hers and lacing their fingers together. _Maybe it is not my baby sister I am worried about, but my little sister._ In his mind Anakin pictured their Bond, the glowing threads of sliver and gold just as Analise had described to them. He created a surge of golden light and pushed along the sliver threads.

Slowly a little of the paleness left Analise. A light, pink tint rose on her cheeks. The uncomfortable, slight pain that had been plaguing her since they had left Christophsis eased a bit. Anakin himself breathed a little bit easier. _You didn't have to do that Anakin._

 _Yes I did Analise. I know how you get when you and Obi-Wan have to be parted._ He tilted his head. There was something else, an undercurrent of worry beneath the calm Analise was trying to project to the outside world. Leave it to his twin to try and hide her own worry and pain so that others would not worry. She had yet to learn that those actions only caused her loved ones to worry about her. _You're worried for Obi-Wan._

 _Yes...You have told me so much about the Hutt Clan, the Hutt Council and I have done so much research about them on my own, that I am worried._ Sky-blue eyes, the exact match to his own peeked up at him with the teasing sparkle gone. _Hutts tempers can change on the fly and with his son missing..._ She shook her head. _Jabba could be more unpredictable. He might have asked for help, but he could just as easily lash out at Ben and..._

 _Ana!_ Anakin brought them to a stop, grabbing both his sister's wrists and pressing his forehead aganist hers. It had become the twins and Ahsoka's way of calming each other when one of them start to panic. This time it was not energy he poured into their Bond, but calm and assurance. A reminder that Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master they both loved was capable of many things. Of doing the impossible. _The Negotiator will be fine Moon._ The words that crossed his mind to hers came from the deep well of power that ran through them both.

This was more than just Analise needing comfort from Anakin. This was the Moon needing to draw strength from the Sun until he could safely return her sister into the arms of the Negotiator.

The hanger, the ships, the clones, the mission all faded away. In that moment it was just them, the Skywalker twins. Upon whose shoulders rested the fate of the galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was easy on Christophsis.

Easy to swagger back and forth, to put on a show of confidence and strength. Easy to pretend and act like that the war was simply a regular part of her life. that it was no big deal to be part of an army.

But that had been on the planet surface, when she had stood side-by-side with her big brothers and big sister. It had been easy when her first mission on a battlefield had been right at Anakin's side, away from any actual battle with blaster bolts flying through the air, tanks blasting holes in the ground, and lightsabers dancing to protect the clones even as they bravely fought against the droid army.

Now Ahsoka found herself trailing behind Rex, the blonde clone Captain who had been quick to volunteer as her guide and teacher. She thought the leader of the 501st had been almost offended when Anakin had made the offer to find another trooper to help initiate her into the secrets of warfare. Apparently he had staked a claim to her as her protector and teacher when her siblings or any other Jedi were unavailable.

Clones milled about, gabbing about the battle and latest news. She thought she could make out holos of famous galactic models being passed or traded between hands for extra rations or cigs.

Suddenly Ahsoka felt small, weak, even almost helpless. These men were soldiers, created to fight and trained in combat since the time they could pretty much walk. She was nothing except a Jedi Padawan who had led a highly sheltered life in the Temple with little if any real combat experience.

How was she going to live up to the expectations on her shoulders? How was she going to prove that she was just as good as her brother, her sister?

"What's on your mind kid?" His gruff voice broke through her thoughts. Hazel eyes studied the young Togruta who suddenly seemed to find the cool metal floor fascinating. "Having second thoughts?"

"No!" Ahsoka's head shot up, lekku swinging as her baby-blue eyes glared at him. He chuckled.

"Ahh...Nervous then."

"No...Maybe...A little..." She kicked at the ground. "It's just that I was so sure when I was helping Anakin take out the generator...Now I'm not so sure." Rex turned and rested his hands on the small shoulders that seemed to be slumping more and more with every passing moment.

"Look kid, even us clones aren't all too sure of ourselves when faced with our first real battle."

"Really?"

"Really. All I knew of war was what they taught us and the training sims. I was expecting real battle to be just as neat and easy, but Geonosis wasn't anything like I thought."

"Wait...You fought in the first battle of the war?" The markings on Ahsoka's face stretched as her eyes grew wide with amazement and her mouth dropped open.

"Yep. Even helped save your siblings."

"How?" Rex grinned. General Skywalker was known for sometimes embellishing his stories of daring heroics. It had become a tactic he used to help new clones settle into their place as troopers of the GAR and even encouraged them in creating their own stories that were mostly true.

"I'll tell you, but only if you promise to tell us all how and the General took out the shield generator...It will inspire them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise frowned as the scouts made their way through the hanger to get some food and rest. The news was troubling. A droid army was guarding the monastery where they thought Rotta was being held. Not a gang of bounty hunters or smugglers with some grudge against Jabba.

 _Analise?_

 _I sense Dooku Anakin._

 _You don't think..._

 _I do. This mission could bring us great reward if we succeed. If we fail, the blow will be harsh. Dooku could get Jabba to side with him and not the Republic._

 _We would lose any safety for our ships in Hutt Space._

 _We need more proof Anakin._ Analise squeezed her brother's hand. She had tried to pull away and break the connection through which he was still pushing bits of his energy to her to ease the pain of seaperation from Obi-Wan each time it flared, but he had held tight. There was no way he was letting go when one of his loved ones needed him.

 _We'll get that proof Analise._ His right hand curled into a fist. _We'll get that proof and we'll bring down the Sith and end this war...For our family._

 _And our future._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So there he was, surrounded by all this droids. He outnumbered, outmatched. Their blasters were going off, barely missing him!" Anakin raised an eyebrow as he and Analise approached the gathering of 501st Troopers. The voice holding forth from the center clearly had their attention. Even Artoo and Katee were held in rapture as a yarn was being created, casting a spell over the listeners.

On the outer edge stood Rex, a proud smile on his face. His plan had worked. Ahsoka was totally at ease as she ran through her tale of heroics, mostly true of course. He doubted the General was even truly outmatched and in any danger to the point where Ahsoka was his only hope. The General was too good of a Jedi for that.

"I used the Force to pull down a wall, smashing all the droids and saving my big brother." Analise giggled as they found an opening. Ahsoka stood center stage, her hands gesturing almost wildly. "He was so happy that I saved him and so...So..." Her eyes narrowed a little, the white markings over them appearing to shrink as she thought. "So...Overcome with nearly losing his life that I made him sit on the side while I finished getting the charges set up. With one push...BOOM! That is how I saved the day." The Padawan smiled cockily, hands on her hips as she took in her audience.

"That sure sounds a little like the General," Rex joked having noted the arrival. Anakin made a face and Analise took pity on her brother.

"I think that is enough for now men."

"Awww Commander Analise..."

"Yeah, we want to hear more."

"Just a little more." Analise held a hand and Ahsoka sighed in a little bit of longing. In that moment her big sister looked every inch the Jedi Princess the news outlets had named her. Ahsoka could only dream that one day she could be just as elegant, as regal as Analise.

"We have a hard mission ahead of us gentlemen. It could be a long one and a heavy one. You will need all the rest you can get." The men let out a heavy sigh as they disperse.

"I think this would be a good time to tell you that a Jedi is humble my Padawan." Ahsoka giggled. For all that Anakin's tone was serious, he knew he wasn't. There was that sparkle of teasing in his eyes and he couldn't be upset with her. After all she had learned the proper way to embellish her tales from him.

"Rex suggested I inspire the troops. Said it would help some of the newer ones relax."

"He did?" The Knight turned to his Captain who shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Yep...Besides you do it all the time Skyguy."

"Watch it Snips. You're still not too old to be tickled to death."

"Half-to death."

"Children..." Analise pretended to sigh and shake her head shame. The act didn't last when two pairs of hands came close, fingers raised...

Giggles and laughs ran though out the hanger. A moment of peace in a time of war.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I'm back:) I did get a good chunk of the remaining chapters outlined for First Fight and even started to think about what episodes from Clone Wars I want to use as bases for chapters in Crossing Battlefields.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Tatooine was a planet of heartbreak.

Sadness, anger, pain seem to weep from the sands and the suns blazed without mercy.

This planet was where his brother had spent his childhood as a slave. A talented and smart boy, but still a slave. At first he had been upset with Qui-Gon had returned to the ship dragging a blond Youngling behind him who was, in his own eyes much too old to be trained; but time spent with the boy had changed that opinion. Now he shuddered to think what might have happened to the man, no longer a boy should Qui-Gon had not been able to free him.

This planet was where his mother-in-law was buried, tucked beneath the burning sands. The victim of the violence of the Tusken Raiders, the Sand People who declared a one-sided war with those brave beings who chose a life of hardship out in the never-ending desert. He had felt their pain; his wife and her twin, his brother. He had felt their pain and could do nothing except hold them when they returned.

So it was no surprise that Jedi Master Obi-Wan was already counting down until he was finished with negotiations and able to fly far from Tatooine. He gingerly landed his fighter as close to Jabba's palace as he dared. He could still feel Analise's trembling arms as they clung to him, knowing she needed to let go and yet not wanting to as memories of her first and to date only visit to the planet were not happy ones.

Oh how he wished he was back at her side now instead of her.

With a groan he allowed the hatch to pop open and he jumped out. With one hand he summoned the cloak he had managed to wedge into some small storage space and wrapped it around his body, pulling the hood up to frame his face. Arfour whistled nervously. "I will be fine Arfour...Just keep a close eye on the ship. The Jawas here are quick to latch onto anything with parts that they think they can sell." Already he could see the small brown-cloaked beings with glowing eyes staring greedily at his ship.

He wouldn't be Arfour if he didn't whistle one more time, unwilling to let Master Obi-Wan go too far from his sight. If Artoo was the daring best friend, Katee the devoted protector, Arfour was the nervous one.

Jabba's palace rose from sand and rock. Another monastery that at one time had belong solely to the B'omarr Order only to be taken over by smugglers and pirates. Apparently Jabba had some sort of heart. So long as those few remaining monks did nothing to disturb this seat of his criminal empire, he allowed them to remain. Hidden away in the lower levels of course, but the few monks were still there. Still on a journey to enlightment.

Obi-Wan could only hope he did not run across one of those monks who had reached that final stage. Even for a Jedi there was something so creepy in seeing a spider droid running around with a brain in a jar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party at Jabba's palace never truly ended. It just ebbed and flowed. Even when night fall and snores filled the air, there was always a burst of laughter and music. Flashing lights that never went out for the night.

The party never truly ended. Jabba just pushed it to another part of the palace. He was a Hutt after all and Hutts were born to succeed in business, no matter if it be legal, almost legal, or not legal at all. To conduct business properly, one needed a proper business atmosphere.

Meeting with a Jedi was a business matter. So Jabba had pushed those who wanted to keep getting drunk, keep partying to the point of passing out down the halls to somewhere where he couldn't be disturbed. Onlookers had stayed, wanting to see which way Jabba would jump. After all this one decision, this one offer could swing the course of war in one direction or another. Whichever side had Jabba's favor would have an advantage.

The Hutt was rarely impressed, but this day he was. He knew of course that a Jedi would be coming to negotiate any form of treaty. They were still the bast in the galaxy after all, but Jabba not been expecting the famed silver-tongue Negotiator himself to appear before him. Obi-Wan Kenobi's fame was spread wide and far. One part of a trio of Jedi whose exploits filled newscast after newscast.

If Jabba was a lesser being, he would have dared to say that he felt honored to have one of the Jedi Nobles as the trio had been nicknamed paying him a call.

Luckily though Jabba was a Hutt and so while he did not feel honored, as a being of business he certainly felt impressed.

"The great and powerful Jabba welcomes you to Tatooine Master Jedi. His pleased that such a powerful and high-ranking Master would chose to attend to this matter himself. His pleasure would only be increased if you had brought your lovely wife with you. The legends of Knight Skywalker-Kenobi's grace and beauty are known throughout all the galaxy." Obi-Wan wanted to suppress a sigh as TC-70 gave a long-winded welcome that would have only come from a protocol droid.

It was no surprise that in Jabba's welcome there would be a mention of his beloved Moonbeam. A part of him though wiggled with disgust at the thought of his little wife being anywhere in the same room as Jabba the Hutt. A Jedi Knight she might be, but he wasn't too sure if Jabba would honor that title when faced with Analise's rare beauty.

"I am honored that the great and exalted Ruler of the Hutts knows of myself and my wife. Knight Skywalker-Kenobi would be with me, but she is with her brother, Knight Skywalker and his Padawan. The are among the strongest Knights the Order has in its ranks. They have been tasked with finding your son great Jabba and returning Rotta to your loving arms." The words rolled off of Obi-Wan's tongue with practiced ease. His nickname was not for nothing after all. He had the magic touch it seemed with beings that were prone to being disagreeable and hard to manage. "I have no doubt that they will succeed."

The flowery speech pleased Jabba. He could both speak and understand Basic, though he chose not to lower himself to speak it.

The mention of Rotta made Jabba want to snap. The Huttese that rolled forth from his ride slit of a mouth was rough and garbled. The bearded Master standing before him was suddenly grateful for TC-70 hovering at Jabba's side. Anakin had taught him Huttese, but his grasp of the language was still weak and Jabba's rapid, anger-filled rant was a tangled translation that overwhelmed his brain.

"The Great Jabba has one command. That when your Jedi find and return his son, they also bring with them those scum who dared to take his...punky-muffin from him. Dead or alive."

'Punky?' Somehow Obi-Wan had not pictured the massive Hutt before him as one who would bestow such sickly-sweet nicknames to those he might have a care for. Even his own son. Quickly he shook his head and smiled a neutral smile. "Have no fear mighty Jabba. Both son and scum will be brought to you alive." He spread his hands wide. "Perhaps you will be open to then forming a more formal treaty with the Republic. We would ask nothing from you except that Republic ships be allowed to pass unmolested through the vast amount of space that the Hutt Clan controls. The war has thus far been focused mainly in the Outer Rim and the hyperspace lanes that fall in your territory would make it vastly easier for us to move throughout it."

Jabba's eyes narrowed. The Hutts had always played both side, but now the Jedi was proposing something that would lock him solely onto one side.

Not that it would perhaps be a bad thing. Many corporations had sided with the Separatists which meant that they were somewhat flushed in credits. A flush that the Republic was not lucky to at this point have as well. With their shady dealings, the Hutts might be able to provide weapons, supplies, things that might become a little more difficult for the Republic to get later on.

Besides right now all they wanted was safe passage through his space. Jabba was more than willing to grant the request if that was all they wanted. The Jedi cruisers and Republic battleships had little interest for him as they carried nothing of real value to a Hutt.

Still, that did mean he had to make it easy for him.

This time his Huttese was softer, less rapid and garbled as it poured forth. "The great and powerful Jabba will be more than happy to join in such an agreement if his son is returned to him within one planetary rotation."

Obi-Wan swept Jabba a low, courtly bow. "Never fear powerful Jabba. Your son Rotta will shortly be with you."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Another short chapter tonight. I promise action is coming soon. I really just wanted a chapter focused on the twins and Ahsoka's thoughts and feelings going into what would be her first real military battle.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _ **"So there it is. Jabba's given us one planetary rotation to find and return his son to him or else we can forget about forming any sort of treaty with him and he'll look elsewhere for help."**_

"It won't take us that long Master. Not with all of us working together."

 _ **"Be careful though. We still don't who exactly is holding Rotta and it could be dangerous breaking through. I'll join you as soon I have finalized the treaty for when you are successful. May the Force be with all of you."**_

"And with you as well Master."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At first being assigned to some old monastery on Teth had seemed like a good gig. The battalion of battle droids had enough programming to know that they were being moved from the front lines which meant being far from Jedi. Clones were easily dealt with and there was no need for a battle droid to fear them.

Jedi were another story. Jedi with their blazing laser swords and ability to send droids flying without a touch filled what little emotional programming they had with fear. A single Jedi could wipe out a battalion or two without really breaking a sweat. A group of Jedi, forget it. No battle droid would make it out of any battle where two or more Jedi were involved.

Unless they had numbers. Then there was a chance. It wasn't a great chance, but there was still a chance.

So yeah being assigned to the monastery on Teth had seem like a great idea...At first.

Now it was boring. Day after day after day scanning the jungle for threats that never came, watching their metal plating and exposed circuits rust from the humidity of the jungle. Finding places to duck and cower whenever their Mistress was in a foul mood which seemed to be always.

One of the battle droids sighed and lifted its electrobinoculars to its optical receptors. Something was moving in the sky above the trees. Something...

"Something's coming, but I can't make it out."

"I don't like it. Open fire!"

"What if it is one of ours?" The commanding battle droid wished it was programmed to show its anger. This was a war.

"It doesn't matter. I'm in charge and I say fire!"

"Roger, roger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her grip on the strap over her head tightened.

How could they stay so calm? Well she couldn't see the faces on the troopers as they had all donned the helmets they jokingly called sun bonnets or buckets as soon as they had boarded the LAAT/i. So she couldn't see if any of them were as nervous as she was.

She could see her siblings' faces through. Just able to make them out through the shadows cast upon them by the hoods of their cloaks. They were steady, calm. Anakin's sky-blue eyes blazed with a readiness for battle while Analise's own stayed soft though her body was tense and ready to fight. Ahsoka was sure she was no where near as calm as them.

Something on her face must have showed for both twins gazed at their baby sister. She tried to stand as straight as she could. There was no way she would fail them. She would prove to them that she was meant to be there and that she would be a good Padawan. A good solider.

No matter how nervous she felt at that moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka looked small and lost, standing there among the troopers and clinging on a strap so high over her head that she was pretty much standing on her tip-toes to reach it. The end of her front lekku just poked out from the hood of her cloak. The same rough and dark brown as that of the twins.

 _She looks so small. Maybe this wasn't a good idea._ Seeing their baby sister standing there, flying with them into battle where they didn't know who lead it was feeling Anakin with fear. He had recklessly told Obi-Wan that they would get Rotta with no trouble at all, but now when he remembered Ahsoka who yet to be tested in real battle he wasn't so sure.

 _I am scared too Anakin, but look her face. She has that same look you or I use to get. The look of she'll do it or die trying._

 _Do or do not, there is no try Analise,_ Anakin quickly retorted to his sister. _It's that same look that worries me._

 _She's worried too._ In the dim light of the gunship, using the cloaks as cover; Analise reached out and wrapped her fingers around her twin's wrist. _She's just as scared as we are if not more. We'll keep her close if it will make you feel better. It might make her feel better too._ "Ahsoka stick close to Anakin or myself."

"If you can," Anakin teased. It might help lift the worry and fear hovering around the siblings if they teased each other. Anakin found that when Ahsoka was stressed, a little teasing could help her feel better.

"It won't be a problem!" Ahsoka snapped back. The worry was making her temper short. She was a warrior for crying out loud. She had killed an akul, the headdress drapped around her head proved it. It was silly to be scared and yet she was.

They could feel her temper snapping. A mixture of fear and doubt echoing across their Bonds with her. There was also something reckless. It outweighed the fear and doubt, this need to prove herself. That she knew what she was doing. That she was more than ready for it. "This isn't a game Ahsoka or a lesson in the Temple." Analise's grip around Anakin's wrist tightened as he scolded her.

Not that Ahsoka didn't need the slight scolding. She and Anakin were more than ready for this battle. Their time as Padawans might have started out in peace, but by the end they were being sent to more and more planets torn apart by bloody war and seemingly pointless conflict. They knew that any lessons taught about war in the Temple, any games that Younglings might play were not real preparation for the real thing.

War was a nightmare. A nightmare Ahsoka was not ready for.

"I know that and I'll try not to get you killed." The Togruta Padawan glowered at Anakin then turned to watch sky and the ground below passing by through the slits in the side.

Anakin and Analise exchanged looks. Her reply was something that could have easily come out of Anakin's mouth when he too had been a Padawan. More than once in such a desperate need to prove himself Anakin had found himself entangled in some dangerous situation or another. One that put his life or the lives of those around at him at risk.

It seemed that it this aspect, Ahsoka was following her big brother's lead. It was something to worry about. Ahsoka was desperate, they could feel it, to prove herself.

Fear and desperation were not a good mix.

 _All we can Anakin is watch and pray that the Force keeps her safe._

 _And that she will gain a little bit more of you and Obi-Wan Analise._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BBBOOOOMMMM!

An explosion rocked the gunship and Ahsoka found herself turning away to block the bright burst of light.

"Sir!" The pilot at the front called back to Anakin. "We're taking heavy fire."

"Close the blast shields and get us under those guns!" Anakin turned to Analise whose face was pale, but determined. Her eyes met his and their Force Signatures wrapped around each other for a moment. Their own version of a good luck hug. They stretched out through the Force to wrap their Force Signatures together around their Togruta baby sister. Some of the tension left Ahsoka as she hugged them back through the Force.

The blast shields slammed down and for just a little bit, the gunship was dark. Ahsoka eyed the now solid walls around them with no small amount of nervousness as a red light flickered on and her tension returned. "Here we go..." She took a deep breath and let go of the strap she had been holding to inch closer to her brother and sister.

"Ridge your com's got static." One of the troopers reached up and Ahsoka watched as he gently hit the side of his helmet where the built-in comlinks were.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"Red light, standing by." One of the others slid his foot along the floor. It and the red light seemed to be a signal for the others immediately brought their guns up. The trooper by Ahsoka lifted his gun up into a fire position. Several others did the same, all aiming for the door that as soon as they hit the ground would open.

Her baby-blue eyes widened as she realized that when those doors open, those troopers would be providing cover fire so that they could get clear of the gunship and into battle positions. Positions that would allow them to storm the cliff and climb up to the monastery.

Cover fire would be needed because as soon as those doors opened, they would be targets. Unlike the scouts, they wore nothing that would blend in with the jungle and keep them somewhat hidden. They would be out in the open. Ahsoka rested a hand on her lightsaber and it suddenly hit her.

With their lightsabers on, burning blue and green; the three Jedi would be clear targets. The droid army would easily spot them and aim for them. Take out the Jedi first and the battle would go much easier for the droids.

Ahsoka's eyes darted to Anakin and Analise. The pair looked to the door. Their faces serious, focused. She should be doing what they were doing. Calling upon the Force, anchoring herself in it, calming herself for the battle before her.

Could she even do something like that?

"Welcome to paradise rock jumpers!" The pilot called back to them cheerfully as he lowered the gunship, hovering it a few inches over the ground. As soon as they got cleared he would back up in the sky with the other gunships and the AT-TE carries on his way back to the cruiser. "Have fun out there!"

The red light became green. The troopers tensed as Anakin and Analise let their cloaks fall to the ground. Ahsoka nervously let her cloak fall too.

The door opened...


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Another short chapter, but with action. Ahsoka's first real battle has begun!**

 **Again, action scenes are not my strong point:P**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

The bright jungle sunlight hit her full force. Blinding her. All round came shouts and cries of encouragement. Orders yelled out in strong voices overlapping each other. The explosions sounded distant, like they were miles and miles away. Yet ground right outside the gunship exploded into the air and she found herself drawing back in. Away from the rocks and dirt raining down.

'Pull it together Ahsoka!' She could just make out the blazing twin sky-blue lightsabers that were held in the hands of Anakin and Analise. They were far ahead, leading the troops into battle. Rex would be at their side. She knew that. The trooper who while he knew his duty to the Republic, his first loyalty would always been to the Jedi. Especially to the Skywalker twins and their family.

The gunship emptied out. Troopers dashed out into the jungle where fire poured upon them from the sky almost uncaring. Her siblings' lightsaber blades were getting further and further away. 'Move Ahsoka!' The Togruta mentally scolded herself. 'Don't let them worry about you!' She took a deep breath, attempting to center herself in the Force as Anakin and Analise had done.

First one foot, than the other moved forward. Stepped from the gunship and into...

Chaos.

Utter chaos.

She bent down, trying to copy the troopers who made themselves as small as they could to make them harder targets to hit. The ground continued to explode around her. In the distance Ahsoka thought she could hear the cries of troopers as they were hit. As they were injured. As they were killed.

Ahsoka froze in a clearing. A whistling sound echoed through her head and she looked up just in time to see a large, fiery explosion paint the sky. Without a thought, the threat of attack racing through her body Ahsoka flipped her lightsaber on.

The bright green beckoned to the battle droids who stood watch on the cliff overhead. A lightsaber was an easy target. Bolt after bolt flew down to the Padawan who found herself nearly panting as she tried to deflect and block the deadly beams of light that came towards her.

Aroud her troopers ran past, giving little or no thought to Ahsoka whose mind raced in circles.

Excitement of being in her first battle.

Terror that it wasn't exactly what she thought it would be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was doing her best not to panic when she realized that Ahsoka was not by their side. She comed various troops and was able to learn that Ahsoka was behind them, doing her best to protect the troopers as they moved forward.

But even the troopers could tell that Ahsoka was scared. Her body reacted naturally. In reality her mid and soul were frozen.

 _Sun, I'm going back for Ahsoka!_ Anakin turned to look her her, a very slight gold tint to his eyes. She knew without looking that her eyes would have just as slight a sliver tint. The only outward sign of the great power held within the twins. A power that they were tapping into more and more to help fight the war.

 _Go! Meet us at the cliff wall!_ He watched her for just a moment to make sure that his twin, fleet of foot was racing safely back to their baby sister. Anakin then turned back to the battle, pushing forward. The sooner this battle was over, the sooner they would have Rotta, and the sooner their mission could completed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All she wanted to do was fall down and slip into blissful darkness. She was pushing everything she could into keeping those bolts from hitting any of the troopers.

Yet she knew that some were hitting their targets. That not far from her, scattered throughout the jungle was the bodies of unlucky troopers. Men whose lives had been snuffed out in a instant by one laser bolt.

It was all Ahsoka could do not to cry. She needed to be brave, she needed to be strong. She needed...

 _'Soka!_

 _Ana!_ The mental cry of her big sister brought the Padawan relief. Analise crashed through the plant-life and reached out, grabbing onto the wrist that did not belong to the hand currently clutching tight to her lightsaber.

 _We told you to stay close._ The scolding masked the fear, but it was hard to ignore the tight wrapping of a Force Signature around hers as Analise looked her over.

 _I'm sorry...I froze...I..._

 _It's fine Soka._ Another squeeze. _Come on, we need to meet Anakin and Rex and the other troopers at the cliff._ Ahsoka switched off her blade. Smiling Analise gave her a quick hug.

The two turned and raced. This time the baby sister kept close to the heels of her big sister.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cable launchers were already being set off by the time the female Knight and Padawan met up with the troops. Luckily the droids were unable to get any clean shots while they remained at the bottom of the steep cliff wall. "Climbing to the top?"

"Yes." Anakin took a moment to send reassurance to Analise. She was fine with heights, but climbing cliffs made her nervous. "Rex will help you." He turned his gaze to Ahsoka. There was still fear, nerves lighting up her eyes; but now there was a little bit of excitement breaking through. Ahsoka loved to climb. "Race ya to the top?" He jerked his thumb up. His Padawan grinned recklessly, the battle forgotten.

"Meet you there." The order was given and ascension cables were launched high into the wall and latching at or near the top of the cliff. Anakin went first, using the Force to jump up as high as he could and grabbing on. Ahsoka didn't wait for long after him, but used the Force to give her flying leap a little extra power and took hold of one of the cables. There was no hiding Anakin's grin of pride.

Analise shook her head. "Slow and steady Rex?"

"Just as long as we get to the top."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The shots were still wide, but sometimes they got close...Too close.

And smart.

Finally figuring out that aiming straight down wasn't the best idea to take out the advancing army, battle droids on personal speeders had been sent out. Spider droids climbed down to meet them head-on. They were able to swarm the GAR clinging to the cliff wall. Three lightsabers blazed against the red-brown stone. Doing their best to block the shots.

He shot a look to Ahsoka and had to try not to laugh. Ahsoka was carefully balanced on the cockpit window of one of the AT-TEs. It was a faster way to make it up the cliff and they were racing.

The laughter left fast as one of the spider droids scored the perfect hit. The other AT-TE was suddenly bending away from the wall, fire pouring forth from the metal and sending scorching heat over those who were nearby. With a ear-piercing shriek of metal, its grip on the cliff was lost and it tumbled over backwards. Small explosions ripping forth from the inside.

Ahsoka watched the AT-TE fall fast and free, dead to the ground below. Suddely using the AT-TE as a way to beat Anakin didn't seem like such a great idea.

Still she couldn't quit now. She couldn't be a baby. She needed to prove that she was a Skywalker too. That she could be Anakin's Padawan. So Ahsoka drew upon the Force and anchored herself more firmly to the AT-TE.

 _Anakin!_ The Knight's head flew up at his twin's panicked cry. _They're going after Ahsoka!_ A group of the speeder-flying battle droids had broken apart from the main group and were instead going after the Togruta doing her best to make sure that AT-TE was protected.

Two pairs of horrified sky-blue eyes watched as the droids fired. Ahsoka was missed, a couple shots hit the AT-TE, and one of the feet let go of the cliff. Then a second leg let go. Analise had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as Ahsoka went flying backwards from the window, quick thinking being the only thing that kept her from hitting the ground below.

Rage filled Anakin and he dug deeper into the hidden power of the Sun. He flung himself from the cable, landing on the back of one of the flying battle droids who was shocked to find a hitch-hiker of sorts. Blue blazed and the droid was tumbling down the cliff face in pieces.

He took control of the speeder and Anakin was off, using guns and blade to take down droid after droid. His mind focused on ending the threat to his sisters, to his men.

Feeling safe, Analise used the Force to help Ahsoka's AT-TE regain its footing on the cliff wall. Still clinging to Ahsoka was watching her big brother in awe. He flew back around for just a moment. "You're falling behind!" He called to her as he flew off.

"That's not fair!" Ahsoka scrambled back to her previous spot and banged on the glass. "Come on trooper! Get this thing moving!"

Analise sighed. At least Ahsoka was safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taking down droids was nothing to Anakin. He had reached the top and easily slicing and dicing. Battle droids, super battle droids, spiders; all of them fell beneath his lightsaber. Some actually falling as he would stab then Force Shove them over the cliff.

Taking down droids was nothing...Except when those droids were droidekas. Three rolled in, battle ready and Anakin actually winced as their shields came on. No Jedi liked facing droidekas. "Blast it!" He muttered to himself, trying to think...

There was a large boom.

A fireball.

The droidekas were gone.

He turned and there was Ahsoka, standing next to the cannon on her AT-TE. A smug smile was on her face. "So how did I do?"

"Fine. I knew you would get here...Eventually." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm always in time to save you Skyguy."

"That's enough you two!" Analise and Rex were panting just a little as they climbed up and over the edge. "No more racing please."

"Yes Analise."

"Yes Ana."

The young woman shook her head and turned to the Captain. "Are we clear Rex?"

"We're clear...For now."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: So MabelLover reviewed my story and had some questions, a few of which I will answer here, so bear with me and here I go:)**

 **-I don't actually watch that much TV. Right now the one show I make sure not to miss is Star Wars Rebels (of course)**

 **-The Sun and Moon are the names that were given to Analise and Anakin in the prophcey that Qui- Gon finds in Analise of Earth. Sun and Moon are NOT different beings. They are just Anakin and Analise at their strongest when they are tapping into the power the Force has given them. Right now they use Sun and Moon as sort of teasing code names for each other.**

 **-I've given hints of Anakin just hitting Sun Level and he will do it a few more times as the series moves forward. Edge of Peace will be where Anakin goes totally, one-hundred precent Sun Level and Analise will also go totally, one-hundred percent Moon Level.**

 **-As for holidays, right now as a Lutheran I am marking Advent (like many Christians all over the world) which is the four weeks before Christmas. Christmas is a big deal for my family and it's always a lot of fun:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

They thought they were safe.

They thought they would have easy from here on it.

Her lips curled back into a sneer.

Well they were wrong. She would crush them like the bugs they were. Destroy them and leave their bodies to rot.

A gray hand rose up and lightly rested on the metal body in front of her. "The droids have done their part. It is time for you to do yours. Do not make any mistakes. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She pushed the images of the first battle far from her mind. She would think of them later, they would visit her in her sleep. She knew that and she knew she would be unable to stop that. For now though she had to stay focused. Had to stay in the moment as she had been taught since her first lesson in the Force.

No matter how hard that was.

Anakin went ahead, Analise and Ahsoka following. His temper had cooled upon seeing his baby sister and Padawan safe. Now she stuck close to their sister's side. Ahsoka might be trying to keep the battle, her slight brush with death from her mind; but being in a somewhat dark and empty monastery did not help.

The very shadows danced to her young eyes and threats were concealed within them. Their footsteps and the footsteps of the troopers behind them echoed throughout the hall. Ahsoka found herself looking back to make sure the door they had entered through was still open and the sun still shone bright outside.

"What's up kid?" Rex had noticed the way Ahsoka held herself. Tense and ready to jump at the first sign of danger.

"This place is just creepy...Actually it reminds me of a monastery that the old B'omarr monks would have. I learned about them in some of studies." The Clone Captain moved as if to scratch his head and beneath his helmet smiled. As she had spoken, some of the tense energy had left Ahsoka's body. She was still ready to spring, but at least she wasn't looking at every single shadow as possible attacker. "I don't think we ever heard about them on Kamino. Besides why would anyone want to build a monastery on a planet like this?" Analise smiled.

"Members of the B'omarr Order build monasteries on planets like Teth as a way to cut them-self off from the outside. The main goal of B'omarr monks to reach the final stage of enlightenment and contact with the outside is thought to distract from that."

"Reach the final goal and the monks have their brains removed and stuck in jars attached to spider droids so that they can continue on the path to further enlightenment with no distractions what-so-ever." She giggled when Rex gave a mock shudder.

"Smugglers, pirates, all sorts of scum like the monasteries too," Anakin continued the lesson having caught onto what Rex and Analise were doing. "They come in and take the monasteries over, turning them into their own private dens. Jabba's palace on Tatooine was once a B'omarr monastery."

"Really? And the monks just let the sleemos come in and take over? They don't put any fight at all?" Analise smiled at Ahsoka's little outrage. To the young Togruta in whose body ran the blood of a warrior, it was hard to believe that anyone wouldn't stand and fight when their homes and way of life were threatened.

Though much like Anakin, Ahsoka preferred to fight with a lightsaber and not words. "The monks are even more peaceful than the Jedi Ahsoka. They do not believe in any violence at all as part of their belief of cutting themselves off from the outside. So when sleemos come to take over, the monks step back. Sometimes they are even allowed to stay. In fact..." Analise tilted her head to one side, a small smile on her face. "Jabba's own palace on Tatooine was a B'omarr monastery and a handful of monks still call it home."

"Who told you that?" Anakin turned to stare in shock at Analise. He had never talked much about his life on Tatooine or anything about the dusty and hot planet. He never wanted either of his sisters to be affected by the darkness that rested in the planet's soul.

"Obi-Wan. One of our lessons did cover the Hutt Clan and their council." The reply was smug and Anakin rolled his eyes. "You could have joined us."

"Why? I already know plenty about those..."

"Look!" Ahsoka darted up to Anakin's side and pointed. Her keen eyes had spotted movement, actual movement in the dark beyond. Anakin and Analise shifted their stance, hands on their sabers. Rex cocked his blaster, shifting to one side so he could have a clear shot.

Slowly the figure emerged and Ahsoka frowned. It was a droid...A droid she had never seen before. In a way it kind of reminded her of Threepio, Anakin's fussy protocol droid that stayed with Padme. Threepio was fun...Fun to tease that is when she was bored. Most of the time she tried to stay out of the way of the gold droid. Threepio could give some of the older Masters a run for their credits when it came to never-ending and boring lectures.

The droid that approached them had a body like Threepio's, but it was a mossy shade of green and the head was all wrong. Ahsoka shivered. She had never liked bugs that much. "Oh thank goodness!" Her frown deepened, the white markings on her face wrinkling a little. His voice sounded like a protocol droid, but there was something off about it. "You have saved me from this horrible battle droids."

'It's almost like he's acting in some bad holo-vid.'

"Who are you?" Anakin took the lead. His sky-blue eyes went hard and cold. If this droid was a threat, there was no way it would get past him to his sisters.

"I am 4A-7. I am merely the humble caretaker of this monastery. Those awful droids forced me to follow their every command."

"If they forced you, you should be able to tell us something." Analise was all ice and regal as she stepped forward next to her twin. Ahsoka smirked. She would bet any credits she had that if the droid was able to shake, he would be. One Skywalker twin in warrior mode was enough to make an opponent think about turning tail and running. Both Skywalker twins though...Well the unlucky opponent didn't even think. They just ran. "We have information that Jabba the Hutt's son is currently being held here. Surely you might know something about that."

"Not exactly mistress...Though I wasn't allowed to go the lower level where the holding cells are. They were most strict about that. Whatever your looking for might be down there." It was then the droid took notice of Ahsoka, standing back between her older siblings. "If you plan to go down there, may I recommend you leave your servant girl behind? It is too dangerous for one so small and weak."

"I'm no servant girl!" Ahsoka jumped to the front, her lightsaber blazing to life in her hand as she held it up to 4A's neck. "Would a servant girl have a lightsaber? I'm a Jedi Knight!"

"Ahsoka..." Analise sighed, her head dropping.

"Well...I will be one day...It's the truth Analise!"

"Put your lightsaber away...And you two stop encouraging her." The female Knight turned to glare at her twin and the Captain who were both chuckling, though you couldn't tell Rex was because of his helmet. They couldn't help. Ahsoka looked so fierce with her teeth barred in a snarl and her blade ready to free the droid's head from its body.

"Yes Analise..." Only a little chastised Ahsoka powered down her lightsaber.

"Stay here with the men Rex." Chuckles gone now, Anakin addressed his Captain and friend. "The girls and I will go down to the cells." He glanced at the droid. "You stay here too 4A."

"Come on Artooie and Katee" Ahsoka called to her siblings mechs who beeped happily and chased after the Togruta as she darted ahead.

 _Were we ever that full of energy?_

 _Feeling old big brother?_

 _Not in the least little sister!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka didn't like it.

Once the twins had caught up to her and the droids, she had been pushed to the back. Their lightsabers remained on their belts and one look from Analise had her hand staying away from her own.

It wasn't being in the back. It wasn't the bleak, almost heavy darkness from being in the lower levels. It wasn't even not having her lightsaber ready in her hand that was was bothering Ahsoka.

It was the fact that they had passed alcoves where battle droids lurked, keeping silent watch over the corridor. She could hear their metal feet as they fall in behind them. Finally she could take it no more.

"Skyguy!"

"Yes Snips?"

"You do realize we just passed another battle droid? That they are behind us right?"

"Of course." Analise rolled her eyes and choose to ignore her siblings. Only they would act so immature at times like this.

"Well I don't like it!"

"Well then go ahead and take them out if you want."

"Anakin!"

"What?"

"Yes!" Ahsoke cheered. The corridor glowed a faint green as her blade sprang to life. She faced the droids as a hunter faced its prey and leapt. Her blade swung out in arc after arc, taking out first the blasters and the droids themselves. Anakin stood back and watched, the proud Master and brother he was. Analise moved forward, using her connection to the Living Force to scan each cell for any sign of life.

"You learn quick Ahsoka. You took out their weapons first."

"I'm improving your technique." He grinned then lashed out with his lighsaber, jabbing it behind him and taking out a droid that Ahsoka hadn't seen; so intent she had been taking out the droids in front of her.

"You did miss one though."

"I knew that..."

"Always remember to stay focused on what you can't see as well as what you can Ahsoka. If your eyes are only on what you can see, you might miss the enemy behind you. Anakin I think Rotta is in here."

Anakin and Ahsoka joined Analise. Ahsoka waving a hand in front of her nose.

"You sense him?"

"Yes..."

"I can smell him!" Anakin rolled his eyes and and waved his hand over the door lock, using the Force to pick it open. It slide up and the three Jedi leaned forward...

To see a crying, Huttlet. "He's a baby!" Ahsoka squealed. "He's so cute!"

"He's a lot younger than I thought he would be."

"Yeah, but that will make our job easier Skyguy." Ahsoka shook her head. Sometimes her big brother could be so dense.

"We'll need to get him back to Tatooine quicker." Analise's eyes and the Force scanned over the little Huttlet crying and wiggling on the floor. It appeared that Rotta knew that they were there to save him.

"I'll com Rex and let him know we have Rotta." He saw his sister go pale as Rotta started to make noises that sounded like he he was wheezing, gasping for breath.

 _Analise?_

 _I don't think he's doing too good Anakin..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wise Jabba, I send before you to offer my services and to reveal to you a truth most terrible?"

"The Mighty Jabba wishes to know by what do you mean Count Dooku?"

"The Jedi have lied to you. They are the ones who kidnapped your son!

A roar filled the air and the throne room went silent.

"The Republic ordered it to force you to make a treaty."

"The Powerful Jabba wishes to know what proof you have to back up your claims."

"Even as we speak my apprentice is now gathering the evidence that will condemn the Jedi!"


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to MabelLover for the review:) Sorry if these chapters have been shorter than normal. I am trying to juggle a lot right now. Also I feel like this story isn't going too great. I'm fighting at times to find ways to put Analise in the scenes.**

 **Sorry for the late posting:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

At the Temple the Younglings had always talked with longing for the day they would become Padawans. They would sit and talk and dream. Nothing was more exciting than the day they would be chosen or sent to a Master, to have a braid woven in their hair or a chain of beads attached to a headdress or tattoo inked upon their skin.

Ahsoka had always known who her Master would be. It was always going to be her big brother. So while other Padawans dreamed and prayed for a Master who would be kind to them, she had never worried about that. Her dreams of being a Padawan had never had some faceless Knight or Master by her side. In a way she was lucky.

But like all Younglings she had dreamed of the adventures she was sure to have as a Padawan. Of battles with lightsabers blazing and blaster bolts flying by so close she could feel them singe her skin. She would be a hero, helper to the helpless and a defender to the poor. She would uphold justice and peace across the galaxy. Always side-by-side with Anakin. Sometimes Analise and Obi-Wan and Padme too.

Never once had she seen herself in her dreams struggling to keep up with her older siblings and their droids. Her arms wrapped around a wiggling Huttlet. Cute Rotta might be, but heavy too. She sighed. At least Artoo and Katee were being supportive.

"Still think Rotta's cute?" Anakin ignored the sighing eyeroll from Analise. So what if it was immature to tease their baby sister? He wanted Ahsoka to relax. To act more like she had on Christophsis and the cruiser. Since landing on Teth though, that first fast and fierce battle Ahsoka had seemed determined to act like a proper Padawan. Except for when she had used the AT-TE to get up the cliff side and the couple times she hadn't been able to hold back her temper or warrior instict.

He knew Ahsoka was a Padawan now. That she would be fighting by his side in war, but he wanted her to stay young and carefree.

Well as young and as carefree as any Jedi in the midst of war could be.

"No...I don't think he's cute anymore," Ahsoka huffed as she stopped and hefted Rotta higher up in her arms. "He's starting to remind me of you more and more." The Skywalker Twinkle, as it was called by family and friends appeared in her eyes as Rotta let out a little whining cry. He was clearly not happy. "See? He sounds just like you when you don't get your way."

"Well then maybe you should carry me too."

"Anakin..." Analise's tone was a warning. "Don't make me tell Katee to zap you for not behaving."

"What about Ahsoka?"

"Katee likes Soka. They jury is still out on you."

"Hey I helped make her!" Rex hearing the argument had to fight hard not to roll his eyes, even beneath his helmet. Things were certainly never dull for long when General Skywalker was around. Now that the General's baby sister was on the scene and his Padawan, life for the 501st was never going to be dull again.

"Anakin...Analise..." Ahsoka's voice held none of the fire, teasing tones it had held just moments before. The twins turned to find their baby sister gazing with worried eyes at Rotta. He was coughing now, his color at all not normal for a Hutt of any age. "I think Rotta's sick." Analise bent forward and laid a hand on the Huttlet's head. He calmed a little under the gentle touch as she sent the Force around him to see what was wrong. It was hard because Hutts, even a Huttlet could be resistant to the use of the Force. It was like the Force got slippery around the Hutts, as though it could only touch them for just a moment before sliding away.

Rotta was sick...In fact he was getting sicker. Analise frowned, closing her eyes and sinking deeper into the Force. If she could pull on the Living Force a little bit more, she might be able to at least keep Rotta stable until they could make it back to the cruiser. If she pulled a lot, she might even be able to heal him a bit.

Ahsoka squeaked when she felt the Living Force around her and Rotta begin to build. Analise started to go pale and Ahsoka knew that her sister was drawing on the Living Force around her to try and heal Rotta. Even going so far as to draw on her own energy. _Anakin!_ Ahsoka called to her brother for he had turned to talk to Rex.

Both clone and Knight turned. Analise was slowly turning paler and Anakin's gaze went hard. His foolish twin! She should know better than to push herself too far without her Soul Mate at her side! Even if he helped to anchor her, it would still take a lot of her with her and Obi-Wan's Bond strained a little by their separation. How many times had they scolded her for doing that same thing? For being too reckless?

Forgetting Rex Anakin marched up to Analise and took hold of her wrist. With a firm grip he pulled her hand from Rotta's forehead, ignoring the whimpering from the Huttlet who had been feeling a little better. _Analise_

 _Anakin?_ Even in his head her voice was already starting to feel faint.

 _You were drawing on your own energy to heal Rotta. You know you can't do that without Obi-Wan here!_

 _You could anchor me..._

 _No! I could already feel you starting to ache a little from being separated from Obi-Wan so there's no way I'm letting you risk yourself like that. Not when you need your energy to be ready for battle._

 _Ani..._

 _You're scaring Ahsoka._ That got through to the Earthling who let Anakin pull her hand down and away, keeping their fingers entwined. He used their Bond to send some energy to his twin. _We'll contact Obi-Wan. As soon as he's here you can heal Rotta._ He couldn't help but shoot a somewhat angry look to the Huttlet in Ahsoka's arms. He was right that Hutts caused nothing but trouble.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ahsoka."

"I'm alright Ana, but can I put Rotta down or something? My arms are getting tired."

"I've got it kid. One of the guys brought an extra pack. You can use that to cart the Huttlet around."

"Thank you Rex." The Captain wasn't sure, but his heart might have melted a little when the kid smiled at him in thanks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fools.

Just as his mistress had said. They were fools.

They were not even aware that he was watching them. Perched from a spot high overhead where he could clearly see and hear everything they said and did. That he was even now recording it and his mistress was sending it on ahead to her Master.

He was not battle droid. He was able to get things done. He was smarter than even the Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Would you let me do it? You're hurting him!"**_

 _ **"I hate Hutts..."**_

The holo flickered and died in Dooku's palm as Jabba roared. His anger filled the roar. It threatened to shake the palace free from its foundation. To tear it down.

The Count smiled, a pleased and twisted smile. "As you can mighty Jabba, the Jedi have tricked you. They hold your son and have no love for the Hutts. They would rather kill the Huttlet than return it to you." His words were meant to be kind, a peaceful gesture.

 **"I want those Jedi dead! Summon the bounty hunters!"** Dooku held up a perfectly elegant hand even as the droid began its call.

"Allow me Great and Powerful Jabba. I have experience in dealing with Jedi. I ask no credits from you," The Count was quick to state when Jabba's great and wide mouth began to turn even further down in a displeased frown. "My Master would like the Skywalker twins brought to him alive and then I would be most honored if you would allowed the ships from the Confederacy of Separatist Planets pass unmolested through your vast territory." Dooku ended his request with a low bow before the large Hutt who pondered these two requests.

In truth allowing the Separatist ships to pass through Hutt Space unmolested might cost him some credits. He could always sell the droids. If the rumors were true, then many corporations were backing the Separatists which meant they had little need to purchase supplies from the Black Market or the shady dealers the Hutts controlled.

Still what was the loss of a few credits if it meant that his son Rotta was safely returned to him.

Jabba gestured to TC-70. He trusted the Jedi a little bit more than the man standing before him and the Jedi could offer better business, but he was a father first.

A father who wanted his son.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you have Rotta then?"

 _ **"Yes Ben...But we fear that this kidnapping maybe more than just some sleemos taking advantage of another because of the war."**_ Obi-Wan frowned as he studied the three, well four holo-figures before him.

 _ **"Analise is right Obi-Wan. There were too many droids for this just to be a simple kidnapping. This has to be Dooku's work."**_

"I agree," The Master said as he stroked his beard. "Jabba was very clear that if we did not find and return Rotta, he would seek help elsewhere..."

 _ **"There's more bad news I'm afraid...Rotta appears to be very sick and getting sicked with each moment that passes."**_

 _ **"Analise tried to heal him Obi-Wan..."**_

"What?!"

 _ **"But Anakin stopped me before I got too deep."**_

"Good." Obi-Wan sighed with relife. Leave it to his wife, a young woman who would fight to get out of going to the Healer's only to try too hard to heal another being. He did have to consider it ironic though that the woman who loathed going to the Healer's when she was hurt or sick would become a sort of Healer herself. "Don't attempt that again until I am with you. I'll be there as fast as I can..."

 _ **"You better hurry..."**_ He could see Ahsoka's arms tightening around the pack which held Rotta as her eyes moved up and past him. _**"They're back!"**_

"Whose back? What's going on?"

 _ **"We'll have to call you back! Just get here soon!"**_ The holo flickered and died. A sense of foreboding filled Obi-Wan as he leaned forward and gripped the edges of the table.

'Please Force, let me get there in time. Let my family be okay.'


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you for the review StoryRiver:) That is one of the reasons why I am finding it hard to fight Analise is. Also the focus of the movie and series was so tight on the chosen characters that I have to be a little creative in fitting her in. As for any Skywalker and Skywalker-Kenobi kids, they will not be appearing until the very end of the series.**

 **A short chapter for today and I will be back on Monday with a longer chapter. I know there has been a lack of action and the story is a somewhat slow burn, but that's just my muse has been striking me lately. More action will come I promise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty**

There was no time to plan any sort of attack. The droid ships were upon them, making the ground explode into deadly shrapnel. Shrapnel that would take out any troops or Jedi that the blast itself might miss. Anakin cursed and pushed his sisters. "Fall back to the monastery!" He ordered, yelling as loud as he could.

Katee didn't have to hear the order twice. She was programmed to be a bodyguard, a protector. Not a warrior. She squealed loud and long for her mistress to follow her quickly back into the building which would provide some sort of protection from the overhead attack. Artoo was quick to join her, lifting himself free from the socket of Anakin's fighter where he had been placed to help make the call to Obi-Wan.

Analise gripped Ahsoka's arm tightly in her hand, helping her baby sister to keep her steady since Ahsoka still held Rotta in his pack in her arms. Anakin followed close behind them. Using his lightsaber to block what shots he could to ensure that his sisters and the Huttlet in their charge made it to safety.

The Captain counted silently, cursing when the number came up short. More brothers lost. More lives spent in a war that Rex wasn't sure he compeatly understood. He shook his head. If the cloners back on Kamino even had an inkling about the thoughts that would drift through his and some of his brothers minds, they would be scolded. Maybe even sent down for additional training. They were suppose to follow orders without thought.

Working with the Jedi changed that though. The Jedi treated them like they were normal, not clones. That they were individuals. Rare was the Jedi who called a clone by their birth number instead of the name a clone chose for themselves.

The Jedi cared about them. Saw them as more than mere foot-soldiers, blaster fodder. Rex trusted them as he trusted his brothers. Maybe even more. It was one of the reasons why after this mission Rex was going to talk to Commander Analise and volunteer for something she and Master Shaak Ti had been working on. Something that could improve the lives of the Clones.

The heavy doors were shut behind them. At least for a moment in the darkened halls, they had some peace and quiet. A chance to gather their thoughts. "We'll need to wait here for Obi-Wan to come through with help."

"Master we can't!" Ahsoka's cry sounded almost desperate. All turned to the small Togruta whose arms were tight around the pack with the small Huttlet within. "We need to get Stinky back to Tatooine alive. That's our mission remember?" Her eyes darted down to Rotta. "And I'm not even sure he'll make it. Can't you do something Analise?" At Anakin's look she quickly added, "Without the Force?"

"I'm sorry 'Soka." Her hand again rested on Rotta's head. "I don't know much about Hutt biology to heal him without the Force and using the Force to heal him would be the best option because of my limited knowledge." She sighed lifting her hand. "As much I wish it wasn't true, Anakin is right. I can't go that deep into the Force right now even with you or Anakin to anchor me."

"Besides you're forgetting something Snips, we're kind of stuck in here and that's the only way out. Unless you know of another one that we don't."

"Well..." Ahsoka shifted Rotta's pack in her arms, "I don't know of another one, but I'm sure I could find one." She cast a pleading smile to the pair of astromechs whose beeping was silent as the situation was tense. "If Artooie and Katee are willing to help me. I'm sure we can find a data-port or two in here somewhere and they can plug in and get a layout of this place."

"It is a good idea Anakin." Analise saw her brother tense, felt his hesitation through their Bond. He was never one to run from a fight her brother was. "And she is right. We need to get Rotta back to Tatooine and Jabba." _I know you have no desire to return to Tatooine and I don't either, but we are Jedi and this is our mission._

 _Analise..._

"The men and I will stay here. We'll hold them back as long as we can." Anakin sighed. It seemed all was against him, but they did have a point.

"Alright. Call us if you need help Rex."

"Yes Sir."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: So I was right about who the new Fulcrum is on Star Wars Rebels:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

They were going too slow.

At lest that was how it felt to Obi-Wan whose hands were gripping so tight onto on a railing that his knuckles were turning white. The troopers on the bridge were casting side glances at their normally cool and level-headed General. He could feel them. He kept his head low so that they could not make out the color of his eyes.

Gray, almost like cold steel. Gray with anger at Dooku and the Separatists, at the secret Sith in the Senate that had pulled the strings of his puppets and started a war. Gray with fear that they would be too late and something would happen to Anakin and Ahsoka. To his Moonbeam.

They were going too slow.

"General?" There was only one trooper who seemed brave and bold enough to break Obi-Wan free from his dark thoughts and return him to the job at hand. Slowly opening his eyes and turning around, Obi-Wan saw that the voice behind him did indeed belonged to the trusted clone Commander of Torrent Company.

Cody's helmet was tucked under his armor. Despite recent battles Cody had at some point found time to clean the white and orange covering. Sometimes Obi-Wan had to chuckle that the trooper he trusted the most was as by-the-books as he was while Rex, the trooper Anakin counted as his best friend could be just as reckless and impulsive as the Jedi General of the 501st.

The Force did have a sense of humor at times.

"Yes Cody?"

"Master Jinn is waiting to talk to you sir." The eyebrows on the Master's face rose as he gazed steadily at the trooper in front of him.

"I was't expecting to hear from Qui-Gon." He let go of the railing and made his way back to the transmitter, Cody at his side.

"I know...I put in the call. I know you're worried about Commander Analise, General Skywalker, and Ahsoka General. I thought it might do you some good to talk to Master Jinn."

"Are you sure you are not a Jedi in disguise Cody?" Sometimes it amazed Obi-Wan just how well the Commander was able to read him. Since a young age, he had been good at hiding his emotions, his thoughts. A mask was normally always on his face and the shields he wove for himself through the Force were unusually strong for a Jedi Youngling. In fact, except for Yoda, he was the best at shielding in the Temple.

"Not at all sir. I just know you and in this case I can't help you regain your center." Cody jerked his thumb to the transmitter. "Go talk to your father-in-law. I'll watch the bridge." He turned to head back. "Oh...And I'll help you kidnap Commander Analise for a few days when this is over."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Master that appeared before was tired, worried. Qui-Gon heard Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker standing next to him suck in a deep breath. She had known that Anakin would not be with Obi-Wan, but she had still wanted to be there. The only times the Senator of Naboo had ever seen such a combination on Obi-Wan's face was when something bad was happening to a member of their family or one of their close friends.

The holo's head jerked up. _**"Padme, Cody didn't tell me you were with Father."**_

"Cody didn't know. I had only just came in when Father Jinn got the alert." She didn't need to look at the Grey Jedi Master to know that there were be a hint of pride, a sparkle in his eyes as both she and Obi-Wan called him in some way or another father. "How is Ahsoka doing? Was Anakin alright with her being sent to him?"

 _ **"Ahsoka is doing fine. Acts like this is just some big adventure. He wasn't please of course. Analise wasn't too happy and neither am I to be honest. There's just something that feels wrong about having a child fighting in a war."**_

"No one on the Council liked it my Obi-Wan, but we didn't have a choice. Our numbers were few before this war even started and that first battle on Geonosis trimmed our numbers lower still." Qui-Gon spread his hands wide. "Ahsoka was always at the top of her classes and she succeeded in her Akul Hunt. She is ready to be a Padawan."

 _ **"Yes Father."**_ The holo of the Master tugged at his beard. _**"I last heard from Anakin, Analise, and Ahsoka they were on Teth and they had managed to get a hold of Rotta. However it appears that Rotta is sick. Also...Given the high number of Separatist forces guarding the monastery, they believe that Dooku is behind Rotta's kidnapping. Not some random sleemo."**_

"That does make some amount of sense." Padme frowned as she tried to remember some recent meetings that she had attended where the Chancellor had also been in attendance. "I know that having Jabba's favor is important in moving troops and supplies around the Outer Rim, but I doubt that the Chancellor would giving this much attention to the kidnapping of a Huttlet if it was just a bounty hunter or something. Even if that Huttlet was as well connected as Rotta."

"I agree. He might have known there was more to this than meets the eye." Qui-Gon sighed and not for the first time since the war had started, felt far more order than he was. "But no matter how hard we try, the FoJ cannot seem to find anything that we can pin to him." Padme leaned lightly aganist her father-in-law.

"We will find something Father Jinn. He's bound to slip up at some point or another."

 _ **"Padme is right. It's just as Analise says. We can't give up hope. It can shine so brightly it can burn away the darkest of nights."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I told you we could find a data-port!" Ahsoka crowed, proud of herself. She had told them that there was a data-port somewhere and she was right. She was fairly dancing as she waited for the others to catch up. Rotta, in his pack on her back seemed to enjoy the movement even though he wasn't feeling too well.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he, Analise, and the droids entered the room. The twins had been more than happy to allow Ahsoka to race ahead, darting in and out of rooms as she searched for a data-port. _Should I remind her that Jedi are suppose to be humble? Again!_

 _Leave her be Anakin. She's still just a kid...Besides can't you sense it? She's about ready to crash._ Analise's words had Anakin studying their sister and his Padawan. He reached out across the Bond. He didn't have to to probe too hard to find the tiredness slipping out. Ahsoka was fast reaching her limit. He needed to get her to slow down and rest...And soon.

His sky-blue eyes moved to his twin. She was paler than normal and he was starting to sense the faint pain she had been trying to keep behind shields. The pain that came from being separated from her Soul Mate. _You need to rest too Analise._

 _Anakin..._

 _I mean it._

"Come here you two." Ahsoka waved the pair of astromechs over. "One of you two can plug in and scope it out." There was a slight shuffling until Artoo was pushed to the front by Katee. She would much rather stay close to Analise's side when her mistress was starting to flag. Whistling, full of confidence the little blue and sliver droid reached out his arm and plugged into the port. "If there's another exit, Artooie will find it."

"Good." Anakin looked around the room and noted a couple of benches built into the room. "Analise." When his twin looked at him he pointed sternly to one of the benches. "Go lay down." She opened her mouth to argue, but his face was hard. It was the face he wore when he would not take no for an answer.

"Fine," She sighed and retreated to one of the benches. In truth she was actually glad for the rest. She was most certainly feeling the strain of being parted from her Ben. Satisfied that his twin would now rest a little bit he turned his attention back to Ahsoka. Getting his baby sister to take a break would be a harder battle. She was like him. She wanted to keep going until she dropped. He was not going to let her do that.

He bent down behind her and gently rubbed the top of Rotta's head. "Good...Looks like he's finally fallen asleep. Give Rotta to me Snipes and then you hope on the bench with Analise. Get some rest."

"No!"

"No?" An eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Gentle hands pulled the pack from her back and set it on the floor. Ahsoka turned to glare at him. How dare he suggest that she take a nap like she was some baby in the creche.

"I'm fine Anakin. I don't need to take a nap." He frowned. "I can keep going. I can."

"Ahsoka..." Gone in a instant the stern Master replaced by a worried older brother.

"I can Anakin...I can..." Her voice grew softer as her protests continued and her shoulders slumped. Anakin's worry grew. He could sense that being tired was only a little part of what he was sensing. There was something else that was bothering Ahsoka. Something...Something about needing to prove herself...That didn't make any sense.

Gentle hands pulled Ahsoka to the empty bench. She fought a little as Anakin's arms, real and fake wrapped around her. Her struggles were short-lived though. Wrapped in the warm arms and Force Signature of her brother, Ahsoka felt safe and loved. She always felt that way when held tight by one of her older siblings. Forgetting that she was a Padawan now, nearly thirteen; Ahsoka buried her face in his chest. She could hear the study thump of his heartbeat and it only made her feel safer.

 _Ahsoka..._ The voice was gentle as it invaded her mind. _What do you need to prove?_

 _That I am not too young to be your Padawan...And I am meant to be your sister._ She yawned, not noticing that Anakin had begun to gently push a sleep suggestion her way through the Force.

 _Ahsoka..._ Her confession broke his heart a little. How could she doubt that she was meant to be his Padawan? That she was always meant to be their sister? _Remember what Da always says. Nothing that ever happens is an accident. Everything is the will of the Force...And the Force chose you before you were even born to be our sister._ There was no response. Ahsoka had fallen into a light sleep.

Anakin was left confused. Why would Ahsoka doubt her status as one of the Skywalkers? She had never doubted before. What happened?

 _Her Akul Hunt on Shili was harder than we thought._

 _Analise?_

 _I talked to Uncle Plo and Shaak when they returned to Courscant and before I went to Kamino. Her biological siblings...They rejected her Ani!_ The pain for their sister was clear. _They told her they would rather be dead or a slave instead of a Jedi and they yelled at her whenever she called us her brother and sister. She started to doubt. Uncle Plo told her it was okay for to call us her siblings and she even told them she would rather be a Skywalker than a Tano...But I think it still hurt._

 _Our poor Soka._ Anakin stroked the back of the sleeping Togruta nestled against him. He was more than happy to be a pillow for THEIR baby sister. _She is a Skywalker Analise. We will prove it to her._


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Sorry for this being late. I got home from work and crashed:(**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Few things made Ventress as happy as watching clones being crushed by her droids.

The fools had thought to barricade themselves within the monastery walls. As though it would keep them safe from the army that waited outside. Such fools. They would fall to her army. Fall beneath her blades. She would take great pleasure in snuffing out their lives.

They were just clones after all.

Copies...

Freaks of nature...

Unnatrual...

Ventress knew that the clones played some part in Lord Sideous' plans, she just didn't know what and honestly didn't care. Clones had no parents. They were created in a lab, not born. A sneer curled upon her lips as she pictured her blades slashing through clone after clone. So what if they bleed like real humans? Had pluses, drew breath, think and feel? They should not exist.

Clones went again nature.

Yet when she entered the monastery she had to be careful to live at least a few alive. They could provide useful information before meeting their deaths upon her blood red lightsabers.

Ventress was shaken from her thoughts as a pair of battle droids fumbled at the door. They had torn the control panel open, but now the jumble of wires within had them lost. She growled to herself and glared at them. She wished 4A was with her right then.

Battle droids had the worst programming of any droid she had ever met. They were bumbling, stupid, and when put in a tight spot unable to think fast enough to break free. Their weaknesses were many and yet they made up a vast part of the Separatist Army because of that very programming. It was much easier to churn out battle droids than super battle droids or droidekas or any of the other droids that made up the army because the programming was quick and easy.

She crossed her arms and her glare deepened. Some of the other battle droids backed away. They had made it long enough under her heavy command to tell when she was mad and ready to snap. Any droid close enough to her then was nothing but a mess of parts and wires seconds later.

"The red one?"

"No!"

"Okay...So the blue one?"

"It's not that one either stupid!"

"So which wire is it then?" A flash of red came swinging down between the pair. It barely missed either of the droids as it cut easily through the wires, hissing as they sparked. "Well that works too."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the quiet that always got to Rex.

That tense quiet. The waiting and waiting. Afraid to blink, to look away in case that was the moment the other side launched their attack. His brothers, his fellow troopers that had made it through the second wave of fighting were now spread out along either side of the corridor. Every single one had their blasters out and powered up.

Not a single helmet looked away from the door.

They barely moved.

Barely breathed.

The door gave a loud clank then groaned as it slowly lifted from the ground. "They cut the lock!" Jumper called to his brothers and fellow troopers. Inch by inch the door rose from the ground and sunlight started to filter into the darkened corridor in which they huddled. Rex didn't have to give the command. His men knew what to do. At Jumper's shout blasters were raised and pointed at the door.

"Get ready men! Here they come!" Battle droids first, super battle droids next, and dwarf spiders following them.

Fire was open.

Blaster blots flew. Soon the air was filled with the smell of melted metal and circuits; the sound of men as they were hit and went down.

Rex had never prayed before. They had never been taught much about faith on Kamino before being set to their units. Meeting the twins and Obi-Wan changed that.

Now Rex prayed. He prayed and trusted in the Force, something he could not even touch like the Jedi.

He prayed and trusted that he and his brothers would live to fight another day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What was that?" Ahsoka woke, rubbing her eyes sleepily as a bang echoed around them and the building shook. Anakin stood, his eyes grim and hard.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good." His voice was hard and it made Ahsoka shiver just a little. Analise rose from her bench to join her brother and Ahsoka dashed to her side, taking comfort from the peaceful nature of her sister while her brother was a coiled spring of wild emotions.

Artoo begin to whistle and Katee joined in. The pair rocked back and forth on their struts, domed heads spinning to stare at the humans and wondering why their news wasn't being greeted with smiles. "Artooie found another landing pad. It's on the back of the building." Anakin smiled at Ahsoka as she offered translation for Artoo.

"Good job Ahsoka. Those lessons I gave you paid off." A bright smile lit up the Togruta Padawan's face even as the sounds of battle grew louder. The praise from her Master and brother went a long way into feeling her with a little more confidence. Artoo stilled his head long enough to project a map of the monastery; a blinking red dot showing the location of a landing pad appeared to have been tacked onto the back as an after-thought. "Lead the way Artoo. When we get there, we'll call for a gunship."

"Has anyone seen Rotta?" Analise held up the empty pack that had tipped onto its side. Squeaking Ahsoka's eyes darted around the room.

"Stinky was there a moment ago..." Gurgling and squeaks, a slimy sound of something trying to run away had Ahsoka and Anakin bending down the floor and peering under one of the benches. There was Rotta, doing his best to wiggle away.

He was unsuccessful as Anakin reached out and grabbed hold of his tail. "Get back you little slug" He growled out as he pulled the Huttlet out of his hiding place.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So easy. Just as she had known it would be.

Ventress studied the area around her. The bodies of clones laying on the ground mixed with the unlucky battle droids. No big loss there. Other clones were slumped against walls, knocked silly or wounded.

She sighed. She had really wanted to end all the freaks' lives, but she had her orders. "Guard the remaining clones. I will be going after the Skywalker brats. Shut this place down. I want the main gate and all exits sealed. Nothing is to escape this place."

"Yes Mistress."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex's head was ringing inside his helmet. His body felt like one giant bruise.

He forced it all away. All the pain and the ringing. Slowly he grew steady and he was able to focus on the voice of that blasted witch Ventress as she gave out her orders.

One his hands drifted along the ground and bumped into one of trusty blasters. A grin formed upon his face.

This was his chance. It was a risk, but he would take it. Ventress was so focused on handing out orders that he might be able to hit her, wound her. It would give the General, Commander Analise, and the Kid the time they need to get away.

Slowly, so as not to alert them Rex lifted the blaster.

He aimed...Pulled the trigger...Fired!

The first shot hit the droid Ventress had been talking to, taking it out. Another clanker to add to his tally. Faster than he thought Ventress had shed her cloak and her lightsabers were out, brought together to form a double-blade. She easily blocked a couple more shots he was able to get off before using the Force to pull the blaster away from him.

Her hand rose, formed a fist and Rex found himself fighting for air. She stepped forward, flanked by super battle droids as he rose in the air.

"Where are the Skywalker brats?" Beneath his helmet Rex sneered. She was no real Sith, at least not according to what Anakin and Analise had told him. Sith followed this thing called the Rule of Two which meant there could only be two Sith at any time. A Master and an Apprentice. Dooku was the Apprentice and Ventress was no Master.

Since learning that Ventress had become nothing more in Rex's eyes than a Sith wannabe. Though for the life of him he couldn't understand why anyone would want to be a Sith.

"I don't talk to Separatist scum!" He spat out even as he fought to breath. Ventress gave a sick grin. Suddenly he felt something heavy settle around him. The Force, warped by darkness. It tried to force its way into his head. To twist his thoughts into some mindless obedience to Ventress' commands.

As she released him and he fell, Rex knew what she was going to do. She would try to mind-trick him, force him to tell her where the Jedi where.

Well Ventress could try; but Rex had a stronger mind, a stronger will than she realized. He knew what mind tricks felt like, had been trained to fight them. To fake them.

"You will contact Skywalker."

Oh he would...But it wouldn't be the way Ventress wanted.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's see you get away this time." Analise and Ahsoka giggled as Anakin placed a whimpering Rotta back in his pack that was once again on Ahsoka's back. Giggles that faded away when his comlink began to beep.

Exchanging a look with his sisters, Anakin raised his left wrist with the com upon it and hit the button to answer. A familiar voice filled the room, but it sounded off.

 _ **"Anakin...Anakin come in please...I need your location."**_

"Anakin?" Ahsoka frowned. She hadn't been with her siblings and the 501st for long, but she knew that Rex only called her brother Anakin when they weren't on duty or when he thought it might help Anakin make a decision with a level head. Rex would never call him that during a battle. He always called Anakin General or General Skywalker or sir then.

She looked her older siblings and noted the serious looks on their face. Analise nodded before closing her eyes and Ahsoka felt her as she reached out through the Living Force, scanning the building for other life forms other than themselves and the troopers. _**"We've held back the droids Anakin and their leader. We have her now and are waiting for you. Give me your location so we can meet."**_

Anakin didn't need to hear anymore. He turned off his com and looked to Analise who opened her eyes and nodded. "Ventress?"

"Yes...I can sense her. She's here."

"Isn't that the name of Dooku's personal assassin?" Ahsoka tilted her head.

"Yes Snips...She's also a Sith Acolyte or as Rex calls her a Sith wannabe." Ahsoka giggled. "That means she's double dangerous because she's been taught by a Sith who at one point was a Jedi. By calling me Anakin, Rex was warning us that she's here and after us."

"Which means it's time for us to split up."

"Analise..."

"I mean it Anakin. If Ventress is here, then at least one of us needs to stay here and help the men until Obi-Wan is here with reinforcements...So I'll stay." At Anakin's frown, Analise quickly pushed on. _You and Ahsoka need to finish the mission to take Rotta to Tatooine. It will make your Bond stronger._

 _I don't like it Moon..._

 _No one said you had to Sun._

 _Fine...But first..._ Anakin grabbed his twin's hand and closed his eyes. He opened their Bond wide and pushed some energy down it from him to her. She tried to fight, Analise often did when Anakin or Obi-Wan gave energy to her; but Anakin didn't give up and finally she had no choice except to give in. _There...That will make me feel better about you fighting until Obi-Wan comes back. I'll have to show Ahsoka how to do that later._

Arms wrapped around Analise's waist tightly as Ahsoka clung tightly to her big sister. "Don't worry Ahsoka. Trust in the Force and we will be back together before you know it." The Togruta nodded, but didn't let go. Anakin joined in the hug, wrapping his Force Signature around his twin and baby sister.

War wasn't far. It tore families apart. It was tearing his family apart again.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to StoryRiver for the review:) There will not be a third "bio" child of the Force. Anakin and Analise are it. Funny enough...My original concept for Analise was that Shmi would carry her in her womb for about half the pregnancy before the Force moved her to the womb of her foster mother on Earth, but I changed it because I thought it was too far-fetched.**

 **My treatment of the Force, how Analise views it herself for this series has actually been inspired by the season two Rebels episode, "Legends of the Lasat" where at one point Kanan tells Ezra that throughout the galaxy the Force goes by many names. So while God did not create the Force, Analise sees its many similarities to the Christian faith she practiced and still follows. This, as I said in an earlier note affects how Analise touches and refers to the Force which in turn influences others around her.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Mistress...I regret to inform you that Republic reinforcements have arrived." Ventress sighed and reached out a little with the Force. Of course it would be Kenobi. He was never far from the Skywalker twins. His so-called brother and wife.

"Then we must move quickly." She thought she could see the legs of the battle droids shaking. Good...She liked being fear even if that fear was programmed into scraps of machinery.

The sound of rolling metal echoed down the corridor and Ventress smiled as a pair of droideks stopped before her, unrolling themselves into a battle-ready position.

This day victory would be hers...

And the stones of the monastery would run red with the blood of Jedi and clones.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If it wasn't for swirling patterns of vegetation and clouds visible from above, Obi-Wan could have sworn that they were still flying over Tatooine.

He could hear the calls of the troopers in their V-19 torrent star-fighters flying in formation behind him. "Alright men, you know the drill. Skywalker is in trouble again and it is us to help him."

Rousing cries of "Yes sir!" bounced back to him over the com. For the moment the Master ignored them and slipped into the Force. Now was not the time to think like the Negotiator. Now was the time to think like Anakin when he was brother was in a star fighter. To give himself over to the Force and trust that it would guide him as he flew high in the skies.

A somewhat difficult task. Obi-Wan might be good at flying, but he detested flying in battles. He was no warrior pilot after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

None of the battle droids ever wanted to be the ones to take Ventress' coms. Say the wrong thing and it was pretty much a sure bet that if she remembered the droid, and she always did, that droid was a goner. The mistress never liked bad news.

 _ **"The Jedi warships have arrived. You must hold them off until I have finished my mission. Do you understand?"**_

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am...I mean...Launch all fighters!" Ventress' holo faded away as blue and white droid fighters took to the skies.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'This is why I hate flying' Obi-Wan thought to himself...Not for the first time either. The troopers in their ships behind him broke formation as the fight began.

Obi-Wan pushed and pulled at the controls, twisting and turning his fighter to dodge the bolts coming his way. Arfour squealed in fear and indignation as some of those bolts came too close to his domed head for comfort. The Master rolled his eyes at the scolding from his worry-wort droid. "Well if you wanted to avoid battle Arfour maybe you could have stayed at the Temple as Master Yoda's droid." This observation was met with another round of indignant beeps and whistles.

Obi-Wan had been assigned to Arfour as his Jedi.

There was no way that Arfour was letting his Jedi go into space battle without him.

He was an astromech after all and had a certain reputation to maintain.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had never missed sunlight more than when she and Anakin had been ducking through a never-ending maze of corridors trying to find the back door. She was grateful that Anakin had taken Rotta from her back, sliding it onto his after they split from Analise.

Every shadow had gone back to be a threat like they had been when they had first entered the monastery. Had it really only been an hour or two ago that they had fought their way through jungle and up a cliff face? Since they had first entered the monastery to find Rotta only to be forced back in by more droids? It seemed like it had been longer to the Togruta.

She lifted her eyes to Anakin. Her brother and Master stood near the edge and she wondered if he would get mad if she latched onto the back of his robes, tugging him away from the edge.

Ahsoka's eyes drifted back to the door behind them. She hoped Analise had made it back to the troopers okay."

"Anakin to Obi-Wan...Mark my location. I need a ship with medical on board...Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?"  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin? Anakin come in! Blast! They must be jamming us!" Obi-Wan cursed to himself and jerked his fighter to the side, just narrowly missing another blast from the fighter on his tail.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was grateful with her whole being that somehow she and her firey droid-bodyguard had made it through the monastery without alerting Ventress or the battle droids that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The main gate was open. Side-by-side, Knight and droid slipped out behind the droids, too busy with their prisoners to notice the pair sneaking behind some rubble left over from the previous battles.

She winced and wanted to cry at the bodies of troopers left to rest where they had fallen. These were men she had come to know as friends. As more members of what she thought of as their patch-work family. At least Rex still lived...Only he was captured now.

Fishing into her pouch, Analise drew out a bit of mirror. It was an old trick, but it still worked. With careful aim she reflected a bit of the sunlight at Rex. The Captain lifted his head and followed the light to where a blonde head was just peeping out from behind a large chunk of rubble. She watched as he first shook his head then lifted it slightly to the sky.

Analise followed his gaze and was able to make out a fight in the skies. Stretching out in the Force just a little made her heart sing. Obi-Wan, her Ben was here.

Everything was going to be alright.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why not try Rex?" Anakin's eyes shot to his little sister. She stood almost sheepishly, the confidence from earlier seemingly gone in the face of a real battle. "I mean...They wouldn't jam the coms of their captives..."

"Good idea Ahsoka." He smiled at her as he praised her and was rewarded with a bright smile in return, her confidence coming back. He vowed that after this mission was over and they were back on Coruscant, he would be taking Grandda into giving them all a couple weeks off to regroup. They all needed a break from battle and Ahsoka needed to be reminded of her place in the Skywalker family.

Besides her birthday was coming up.

Shaking himself free, focusing on the here and now; Anakin tapped in the code for Rex's com. He prayed it would get through.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as he had spotted the blonde hair glittering in the sun, Rex had wanted to yell. Instead of sticking with her siblings where she would be safe, Analise had instead returned for her men as she fondly called them.

Her men which included not just the troops of Torrent and the 501st, but also her brother and husband. All of whom would much rather Analise focus on being just a Healer or spending a good chunk of her time on Coruscant with her sister-in-law and helping members of the FoJ create new bills and pass measures that could limit the war, the Chancellor's powers, or end the war all-together.

But Analise was a Skywalker and a Jedi. She would always fight for those who could not fight for themselves. Even if it went against her peaceful, gentle nature.

His come started to beep. It startled the droids who all gathered confused near him.

"What's that noise?"

"Is it a weapon?"

"What's that noise clone?"

Rex could make out Analise stepping out from her hiding place a little bit. She nodded, giving a little flick of a finger to his com. He was a quick thinker.

Rex lowered the arm with the com around its wrist from over his head. A smirk blossomed on his face beneath his helmet. "Wanna see?" He held out the wrist in what he hoped was a totally innocent gesture. It allowed the droids to see the flashing green of the com which meant that someone was trying to get through.

The droids stepped closer...Closer...Closer.

BAM! Rex's drew his arm back, formed a fist, and let fly a punch. It hit the battle droid so hard his head was twisted to one side. His head would hurt like heck in the morning, but for now all that mattered was that the first move had been made.

His men, emboldened by the punch jumped on their droid captives. A blue lightsaber blade flashed as Analise popped up from her hiding spot and danced her way through the droids, slicing them with a cool and calm ease as she wove her way to Rex's side. Katee raced along in her wake, scooping up a pair of blasters from the ground.

"Thanks Katee," Rex said as he took the offered blasters from the droid. She gave a whistle in returned before turning around and heading into the midst of the battle. He could just make out a sparking arm going for droid after droid, halting them just long enough for those of his brothers who had grabbed blasters to take them out.

"We got your message Rex!"

"I can see that...So naturally you decided to come help us on your own."

"Naturally. Now answer Anakin's call!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"General Skywalker!"**_

"Rex! Is everything okay?"

 _ **"Not exactly sir. Commander Analise is here with us, but we're pinned down by droids. We won't be able to get to you for a while yet.**_ "

"Alright Rex...We'll hang tight. Stay safe and may the Force be with you." Anakin cut the com and turned to see Ahsoka's worried eyes staring back at him.

"We need to get Rotta help!"

"I know Snips...I know. We just need to hang tight until they've got everything back under control." Anakin thought for a moment. He needed to keep Ahsoka calm and focused. "Do you remember the prayer Analise sometimes says when she starts to worry?"

"The one about serenity and stuff?" It was a part of her childhood. Nights spent with her siblings, all three of them crowding into a bed where Ahsoka was lulled to sleep by soft whispers and loving warmth. Days where she had run to her siblings, tears on her face from being bullied or suffering through a tough test that she for sure didn't pass. Analise would take her in her arms and whisper the prayer Analise had learned so long ago on Earth as a child. A prayer that unlike other memories remained strong and clear. "I do."

"Then let's say it together." Anakin took a small hand in his and squeezed. His voice was strong and steady as he began the prayer. Ahsoka joining in a beat behind. Together the siblings asked for serenity, courage, and wisdom. Three things all beings could use in their lives.

Ahsoka started to feel better. The worry slipping away as it always did when she spoke the prayer. It kept her anchored, focused. Things were bleak now and there would be things she couldn't change, but if she could figure out the things she could and was brave about it; life could be better.

Anakin could feel Ahsoka calming. Could feel the worry draining as with each word she blew it away into the Force. Prayer was a better form of meditation he had quickly learned from watching his twin. Analise did the traditional method too, but her praying was what truly centered her and kept calm, focused.

He began the prayer again. Analise would often say it three or four times to be compeatly refocused, but a sound came to his ear. A sound he knew all too well.

The sound of metal banging against stone.

The sound of droideks rolling along on their way to their targets.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Artoo close the door!" The last think Anakin wanted was for Ahsoka to face Ventress before she was fully ready. Not that he didn't think that Ahsoka was any klutz with her lightsaber...Even if used the wrong grip. After all he had helped train her alongside Plo Koon...But Ahsoka had never faced a warrior of Ventress' level.

As Artoo plugged into the port by the door, beeping all the while as he rushed to shut the door, Anakin could just make out a pair of red blades glowing in the darkness beyond. Sky-blue eyes glanced over to his baby sister. She stood brave even as her legs shook a little and her bright green lightsaber trembled just the smallest amount in her grip.

'I need to get Ahsoka to safety...Rotta too.' Anakin took a deep breath. He need to stay calm. Needed to trick Ahsoka into thinking that everything was okay. She would feed off his emotions as they leaked over their Bond. If Anakin became worried or scared, Ahsoka would be too.

"Come on Snips, we need to retreat?"

"Retreat? I think that's a new word for you Skyguy. You've never said that before."

"We'll head to the jungle. We could loose them there." Anakin dashed to the edge of the platform, Ahsoka on his heels of course.

"Really? Because I remember the jungle was a bad place." Just thinking of the jungle brought back the memories of that first real battle that Ahsoka would much rather forget. Of cries and screams from troopers as they fell beneath the blasters of the droids. Of blood painting the jungle floor. Of the smell of burned flesh and melted metal mixing together.

"I don't like it either Ahsoka, but we don't have a choice at this point. We need to find someplace we can loose Ventress, at least for now." Ahsoka winced, but nodded. There would be time enough later to focus on the memories of the jungle battle.

It was a long way down to the jungle floor, but nothing that Jedi couldn't handle with the Force to direct their handholds on the cliff and cushion their falls just in case. A skill many a Youngling and Padawan practiced by climbing and then jumping from the large waterfall in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Temple. On the sly of course...

Anakin lunged back, pulling Ahsoka with him as red laser bolts flew up the side of the cliff and narrowly missed the Knight's head leaning over the side. A pair of darwf spider droids were slowly making their way up the edge of the cliff, red opitcal receptors seeming to glare at the place where Anakin's head had been.

He wanted to curse himself for being a fool. Of course Ventress would have brought more than just a pair of doidekas with her. Trained by a former Jedi Master, she would know how Jedi thought and planed when faced with few options. She would have guess that Anakin would have thought the jungle the best option to loose her in and had therefore planned accordingly.

Their shots hit the platform beneath them. There were shrieks as the shots woke a group of large, flying insect-like creatures that had been nesting on the bottom. They took to the air, upset and angry that their home had been disturbed. "Well I guess we can't go that way," Ahsoka smiled as she did her best attempt at what they had long ago dubbed Obi-Wan humor. A dry, observation of the obvious meant to lighten the situation.

"You got that right!" A frantic squeal had them turning to the door. Artoo had left his post at the door and was speeding as fast as he could to his master and little mistress. A pair of blood red lasers had cut through the metal door like it was a sheet of flimsy. Slowly, coolly the hands that held them began to carve a large circle out of the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hope, renewed vigor that Rex and Analise had injected into the troops was starting to wane as the battle went on. Rex hadn't been joking when he had told Anakin that they were pinned down, though he hadn't been truthful about the exact number they had been facing.

Droids surrounded them on all sides. It was Analise who had thought that they needed to gain some high ground and directed them to make use of a downed AT-TE. They climbed its legs, its roof. Analise herself darted all over metal beast like it was some kind of twisted child playground structure.

Her blue blade spun and hissed. She would fly down light as a feather to slice and dice some unsuspecting battle droid before darting back to deflect a bolt that could have injuried one of her men or spelled his end.

Rex could see that she was tiring though. Could see as her moves became a little more jerky, less fluid. He looked to the sky where he could just make out GAR fighters as they pushed back again and again against the droid fighters. Somewhere up there was General Kenobi, the other half of his Commander thought Rex couldn't pretend that he totally understood the concept of the Natural Bonds that Jedi could have with one another.

All he knew was that Commander Analise was fighting and would keep fighting to keep him and his brothers safe until she dropped. Something Rex had seen happen far too many times for his liking.

"Where's General Skywalker?" The frantic voice of one of his brothers pulled Rex from watching over Analise. The trooper next to him was new, still in many ways a Shiny. "I thought the General said he would be here."

"Calm down Mix! The General will be here as soon as he can if he is able to!" There was no time to explain to this Shiny that missions came first. No matter how much Rex might wish he could scoop Analise away from the battle and keep her safe until her brother or husband came for her, no matter how strong his longing was to ditch the battle and make for his General and the kid who was probably scared right now; the mission came first.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Step by step Anakin, Ahsoka, and Artoo were pushed to the edge, their eyes on the door. The cut made by the lightsabers slightly glowing like embers. In his head Anakin kept cursing himself.

"Looks like we're out of options..." How those words stung him to say. He powered down his lightsaber and nodded to Ahsoka to do the same. Closing his eyes he sought the Foce to show him the way.

How could he have let himself and more importantly Ahsoka get caught in a situation like this? He needed to get both sister and Huttlet to safety, but there seemed to be no clear way out.

Rotta began to squeak and jabber. His arms waving as they sought to catch their attention. "Not now Stinky...We need to think." The Huttlet had quickly decided that of the strange beings who had come to take him from the monastery, he liked the girl with the funny markings on her face the best. He gestured again, letting loose another rather high-pitched squeal.

Ahsoka turned to calm the Huttlet down and saw his arms waving. She followed their waving...

And saw another landing platform! One with a ship on it. It was across the gorge, but there was a ship! One they could use to get away from Ventress and the droids. "Anakin! Look another landing platform with a ship! Good job Stinky...But how are we going to get over there?"

It did seem a little hopeless. The wide gourge with a deep drop separated them from their ticket to safety. Drawf spiders crept closer and closer. Ventress was nearly through the door. Anakin smirked. "Leave it all to me." Before Ahsoka could say another word her big brother had returned his lightsaber to his belt and was running forward, reaching the edge of the platform and throwing himself off of it.

She followed, worried only to feel as Anakin reached out through the Living Force and connect with one of the bugs flying below them. He landed safely upon its back and began the task of getting it use to him being there. She looked at Artoo who gave a sad and resigned little whistle. "You got that right Artooie...I hope I'm not expected to learn that."

There was flash as one of the drawf spider's shots hit too close for comfort followed by a metal bang. Ahsoka spun around, lightsaber blazing to life as she watched a tall, bald and seemingly grey-skinned female step through the hole she had just created in the door.

A smirk was upon her lips. One that quickly turned into a frown upon seeing that the only ones on the platform were an astromech and a Togruta female fresh from the Temple.

With a growl Ventress attacked and Ahsoka found herself rushing to bring her blade up to block. Her mind was quick to recognize the form that Ventress favored. Makashi, just like Analise. Only Analise's Makashi wasn't so twisted and hard. It was elegant and simple with flavors of other forms thrown in.

Ventress used a Makashi that was hard and harsh. She brought her blades down again and again. Ahsoka had been trained by some of the finest duelists the Jedi had among their ranks; her siblings, Obi-Wan, and Master Plo included. Yet Ahsoka had never faced such an opponent before. One who was using raw hatred to power their attack.

With a little cry Ahsoka found herself landing on the hard ground, her lightsaber automatically switching off. She pushed herself up, Artoo hovoring nearby.

"Where is Skywalker brat?"

"Like I would ever tell you...You bald harpy!"

"Such an inoslant tongue! Maybe I should cut it out!" Ventess raised a blade high...

"Looking for me Ventress?" Ahsoke sighed at her brother's voice and quickly stood. He rode upon the insect's back. His mouth smirked even as he eyes were hard and glared at the wannabe-Sith.

"Skywalker...What a pleasure..." The Padawan wanted to shiver. Ventress was acting almost flirty and it just sounded wrong. Was that how she lured in her male vicitms? Coated her voice with sticky-sweet honey then pounced when they were under her control.

Ahsoka's pondering would have to wait. Anakin ordered his mount into battle. Lashing out not with his lighsaber, but with a kick. A kick with the Force behind it.

Unprepared for such a physical assault, Ventress went flying backwards.

The dwarf spiders never stopped their attack the whole time. Ahsoka stumbled back and gasped when she saw a crack in the landing platform. A crack that went all the way through. She stumbled again as the edge of the platform began to break, to fall away. The edge she and Artoo were on.

"Come on Snips! Time to go!" Anakin reached one with one hand and caught Ahsoka.

"Like I have a choice!" He laughed and pulled his baby sister up behind him. There was loud, shrill squeal as Artoo fell...Only to remember the rocket boosters built into his struts and used them.

For the moment they were safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Count Dooku demands a report...Should I tell you failed?"

Not a word passed her mouth. A arm went up and the droid went flying. "Wwwwhhhhyyy?" It's final word echoing through the jungle night.

Skywalker may had gotten past her this time.

He would not be so lucky next time.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: To StoryRiver, I try to post at least one chapter a day Monday-Saturday. I don't always succeed, but I do my best.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

'Keep going Analise...Keep pushing...' The female Knight could feel her body, her energy fading. Unlike her brother and husband, she had not been fighting in battle after battle since the war began. Instead she had been sent with Shaak to Kamino. Shaak to oversee the training of the clones, Analise to start work coordinate the medical efforts and research a safe way to turn off the advanced aging in the clones. It wasn't until her findings had been sent to the Temple that she was able to join her family on the battle field.

Not that Analise thought she would stay there long. She knew that Da and Grandda, other Council Members would find as many ways as they could to keep her based on Coruscant or on a medical station as much as they could. Somewhere where the gentle, sweet-natured Knight could be kept safe from battle.

Well tough luck, as the saying went. If her twin and husband and baby sister were to serve on the front lines, well then she would too. There was a far greater demand for Jedi trained in the healing arts there than tucked safely away behind walls on planets or space stations.

Analise pushed the growing fatigue aside, sinking deeper into the Force and drawing upon a power she only had a vague sense of. A power hiding in her soul that she had only just barely touched once or twice. It rose within her a little, burning away some of the tiredness, filling her with fresh energy. She was not aware as her eyes took on a slight silvery cast.

A touch, a tug on her Bond let her know that Obi-Wan had sensed what she had done. He was worried of course, but he was a Jedi. The mission needed to come first, though she knew that as soon as he could Obi-Wan would be landing his troops and pushing his way to her side.

She would do the same.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sky was exploding around the Resolute. Red lasers flew through the air meeting other lasers or ships with terrific bangs that shook even the small fighter ships that wove in and out of each other. It was complicated dance this battle.

Obi-Wan's skills as a fighter pilot were being pushed to the max. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped his controls, fighting to stay calm.

He had felt his Moonbeam on the planet below...When he flew close to the surface he could just make her out jumping and twirling as she danced over a fallen AT-TE...Felt her power starting to fade as their separation had begun to take it's toll. His grip on the controls tightened further.

In the midst of battle they never liked to call upon their Bonds unless it was a matter of life or death. To do so, even to pass energy back and forth to each other when their strength was waning would be a distraction from the battle.

"I'm hit! I can't shake 'em!" A panicked voice echoed over the com. It was a voice Obi-Wan recognized well.

It was Oddball. A clone so named because of all the odd things he was willing to do in the troopers' rare downtime to make them smile. No knew how, but from some being or somewhere Oddball had picked up juggling and card tricks. He told bad jokes with a good face knowing just how bad they were though behind closed doors he could spout off a round of tongue-in-cheek dirty humor that always had his brothers holding their sides and aching with laughter.

Oddball would roam among the wounded before they were dispatched to one medical station or another, making them smile as he went and annoying the medics as he tried to smuggle them forbidden treats. Of course he had help there as Analise was known to break the rules to pass a man in pain a little bit of chocolate or some other piece of candy to make him feel better.

For all that Oddball was a jokester, a prankster at heart; he was a darn good solider. All humor left him and his collection of tricks and jokes were pushed to the back when laser bolts started flying through the air. He was among the first to charge in when a brother or a commanding Jedi was injured. It was Oddball who had discovered back on Christophsis that a squad of battle droids were targeting the medical area and had run back to help get the wounded to safety.

Always a ground trooper Oddball was...Until today. It had been Anakin who had recommended that Oddball do training to become a fighter pilot shortly after they had met. The jokester had been in awe and flattered that General Skywalker thought so highly of him and had jumped into the strict training, making time for it whenever he could. The result came today as he sat in a fighter all his own for the first time ever.

Now droid fighters were chasing after Oddball in his slightly batter ship with smoke trailing out behind. They took pot-shot after pot-shot making it hard if not impossible for Oddball to assess the damage and decide whether his ship could continue or not. "Stay calm Oddball! I'm on my way!"

Obi-Wan jerked his controls and gave chase after the droids chasing Oddball. They wove in and out of other droid and GAR fighters. They went up and up and up before going down, down, down. They danced in a circle around the Resolute which was thankfully taking little damage as Yularen kept the shields up.

He got up behind the fighters and blanked his mind of everything except the droids. He settled back into the Force, covering himself with like a blanket as he asked it to help sharpen his focus. Trusting in the Force to guide his aim, his timing.

Oddball put everything he could into the engines, pushing his fighter's speed and breaking away from the droids. With the trooper safely out of the way Obi-Wan jammed his finger on the trigger and let loose a barrage of bolts.

There was one explosion and then another.

The droids that had been chasing Oddball were gone.

"Thanks General..." Gone was the panic and fear from Oddball's face. "I'm sorry...Guess I kind of lost it for a moment."

"It's alright Oddball. This is war and everyone will have a moment where they loose it...Even the Jedi." A plume of smoke caught the currently steel-grey eyes. It was not coming from the battle at the AT-TE, but from a far side of the monastery. "I think I found Skywalker. Looks like he's on the east side of the monastery. Prepare the ground forces!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Up close it didn't look like it had a prayer.

The ship on the landing platform was old and almost rickety. Anakin was able to quickly identify it as a G9 Rugged Freighter. One that had clearly seen better days.

Well beggars couldn't be choosers, as Analise had often said when they were forced to take run-down transports or found themselves using rocks as weapons against blasters. Anakin slipped from the back of the insect and helped Ahsoka down. It didn't look like much, but it was the best...Well only option they had at the moment. "Go check out the ship Snips and I'll join in a moment to look over the engines...Assuming it has engines." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Even if they aren't you'll still be able to fly it Skyguy. You can fly anything!" The Knight had to chuckle as his sister's obvious hero-worship hidden playful teasing. He simply pointed to the ship then bent down and took Rotta from his back.

"Here Artoo, you keep an eye on Rotta for us." Artoo gave a whistle, clearly unhappy about playing Huttlet-sitter. "It's just for a few moments Artoo."

A few feet away, heading to the landing platform Ahsoka giggled as she caught her brother's words, trying to soothe his astromech's upset feelings. She liked Artoo and Katee and Arfour. They weren't fussy or prone to lectures like Threepo was...Well Arfour could be fussy, but that was because he was nervous not a fuss-pot.

As she made her way to the ramp Ahsoka started to daydream about getting an astromech of her own. One with a personality like her siblings and Obi-Wan's. Not an R2 or R4-unit though. She wondered if Anakin would program it for her. She bet if he did he would make it very protective just like he had done with Katee.

Of course maybe not. Anakin was always quick to admit that he had gone overboard when programming the protectiveness in Katee. The pink and white R2-unit didn't even like Anakin.

The sound of metal footsteps marching down the the ramp broke Ahsoka from her thoughts and her eyes narrowed. It was that droid from back in the monastery...4A-7. "Hey you!"

"Oh...It's you young...I mean Jedi Knight...I mean soon-to-be Jedi Knight...I mean..."

"Hey! We're all set here so you're good to go any..." Two more sets of metal feet clanged against the ramp as a pair of battle droids left the ship. Ahsoka's eyes widened and hardened into a glare.

"You little...clanker!"

"Stop her!" 4A ordered the battle droids who were both quick to raise their blasters.

Ahsoka was quicker.

Without a thought Ahsoka's lightsaber was glowing bright in her hand. She slashed through the battle droid's blasters before cutting them into pieces.

Anakin, fussing over Rotta heard the tall-tale sound of lightsaber hissing to life and looked up to see a blurry Ahsoka dispatching with ease a pair of battle droids. He heaved a sigh. "There she goes again...Breaking her toys."

4A once again found a green blade held against its throat. "You wouldn't dare" It filled its voice with every bit of challenge, anger, and disdain that had been programmed into it.

"Wouldn't I?" The white markings over Ahsoka's eyes raised as her face, suddenly looking very similar to her brother.

"You don't have the..." 4A never got to finish its sentence for the Padawan drew her hand back then slashed out and neatly took 4A's head from its body. Anakin heaved a sigh as he and Artoo came up behind her. She turned her lightsaber off and with a careful, well-practiced flip returned it to her belt.

"I see we will have to work long and hard on curbing that impulsive behavior my Padawan." Though his arms were crossed and his tone stern, his eyes sparkled with humor and pride. "It is not becoming of a Jedi."

"You do stuff like that all the time." Ahsoka jerked a thumb over her shoulder to the droid remains. She wasn't afraid of being scolded for what could be thought of as a rash action. At least not this time. Anakin shook his head.

"We'll talk later. Come on, let's see if this thing can even run."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Welcome to all the new followers and thank you to everyone has favorited one of the stories or my profile page:)**

 **We're almost at thirty chapters! I had no idea that First Fight was going to be this long.**

 **Sorry in advance for the short chapter...But it's REBELS NIGHT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Hold it right there! We have you outnumbered!"

"Outnumbered? Yeah right! I'll prove it. One, two, three..."

Boom!

The GAR fighters came swooping in and the fight began once more.

"Moonbeam!" That was the first thing that left Obi-Wan's mouth even as he jumped from his fighter and let Arfour take over. He landed and took off towards the blonde head he could just barely see at the center of those troops that had survived.

That made Obi-Wan stop as he silently recounted the troops clustered around his wife. So few...There were so few still alive...Still able to fight.

A bolt flying past, taking a small strand of his hair pushed Obi-Wan back to reality and he was once again running to his wife, his Soul Mate. There would be time enough to mourn when the battle was over, when they were safely all together again. They would join Rex and his brothers for a drink or two and exchange stories of the ones they had lost.

"Ben!" The worry and concentration left Analise's face when he at long last made it past the men and batted aside her overprotective astromech. Katee gave a disdainful chirp and rolled away to watch what Rex was doing. They were in the middle of a battle after all and he was a male. Still Katee knew they would just ignore so she rolled away, arm out and sparking again. She would take care of those nasty droids.

His strong arms wrapped her and pulled her flush up against his body. Her hands gripped tightly to his robes, afraid for the moment to let go. Obi-Wan's lips were swift as they descended upon Analise's. It had been too long since he had tasted her sweetness and light.

At their first touch, at the brush of meeting lips their Bond sparked. It grew hot and sprung to full life. It sang as the Soul Mates were once again together, once again clinging to each other. Their Force Signatures danced around them as they gave each other fresh energy and strength.

Never...As always they wanted the stolen moment to never end. As always they never wanted to let go of the other. As always they never wanted to be parted again.

But the outside world invaded. The cries of men and battle droids as they fell, some never to get up again mixed with the ear-splitting and head-shaking sounds of explosions turning dirt and rocks into weapons and dust.

They were Jedi.

There was a war going on.

There was a battle all around them.

They were Jedi and they had a job to do.

 _Where is Anakin and Ahsoka Moonbeam?_ Obi-Wan asked as they parted, still keeping a arm on her though. It was always like this after they had been separated. Their Bond seemed to reform like new and they could not stand to be apart.

 _Artoo found a back door. Anakin took him, Ahsoka, and Rotta to find it. Rex heard from them asking for a ship to pick them up, but that has been it._

 _Why didn't you go with them?_

 _This is something that Anakin and Ahsoka need to do together...Besides I needed to help the troops because..._

 _Because why?_

 _Ben...Ventress is here...I sensed her as I was sneaking back._ As her husband's worried look, a soft head was quickly placed upon the side of his face. _She was so focused on Anakin that she didn't sense me Ben._

 _Then that is the proof we need that Dooku is behind this. We will need to stop her long enough to get Anakin and Ahsok away with Rotta._ He pressed a warm kiss to her palm. _Fight with me._

 _Always._

"Captain Rex!"

"Yes sir!"

"Analise and I are going to buy Anakin some time. Hold the droids here and we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yes sir and good luck sir."

"There's so such thing as luck Rex...You should know that by now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"So you allowed Skywalker to escape?"**_

"He did not escape me Master. He will not escape me. I will get him and I will destroy him...And that new pet of his!"

 _ **"Save your breath my apprentice and your bold declarations for when you have news of a happier tone to report to me. As it stands I cannot allow this failure to stand as I must report it to my Master who would be most unhappy with me and punish me for your failings."**_

"Master..."

 _ **"Did it slip your mind that whoever has Jabba's favor has the favor of the Hutt Clan and Council? That with that favor we could safely move our troops around within the space they control? Possible even take them over? I can answer that for you Ventress...It did slip your mind. Mistakes like that cannot happen!**_

"Master I will double my efforts. I will not fail you again."

 _ **"I hope so for you fail again you will be reporting to Lord Sideous yourself of your failure and it will be he who chooses your punishment."**_

"Yes...Wait! Someone's coming!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Light filled the hall as the holo faded away. Ventress turned, her eyes sharp and hard as she took in the Knight and Master standing side by side, close enough to touch and lightsabers at the ready.

"Well...If isn't Master Kenobi and his pathetic so-called little wife. Cleaning up after Skywalker again?" She chuckled and it grated on Analise's nerves. "But of course...Why else would you be here?" Ventress smirked and slinked a bit closer, swinging her hips as though she were bent on seduction. Her matched super battle droids crept close as well.

"Well Anakin does leave a mess behind him..." Obi-Wan raised his lit saber.

"And it always seems to lead to you Ventress." Analise's feet into a classic Makashi stance, blade dawn back and ready to lash forward.

She licked her lips and made herself look flirty as she locked eyes with the Master. "Why don't you ditch the baby Kenobi? We could have so much fun together handsome." She purred and Obi-Wan tried his best not to gag.

"Best watch who you flirt with Ventress." Analise held her lightsaber up as a threat. Her voice was light, almost teasing, but a current of steel ran beneath it and her sky-blue eyes had turned hard. Her Skywalker temper was coming out. "Some might have better-halfs with sharp claws who wouldn't think twice about gutting you."

 _My little nexu_ Obi-Wan sent to her. Only a little twitch to her lips indicated that she had heard the thought. Ventress sneered.

"Little freak..." She hissed. With a flick of a hand her mood changed. "Well our meeting will have to wait another day Kenobi. My Master pressures me to finish my mission and I will. My loyal friends will take care you for me. Get them!" Ventress jabbed her lightsabers forward as the super battle droids marched forward and the Sith Accolyte darted, vanishing into the darkness with only her red lightsabers giving away her location.

And the super battle droids fired.

They did not need to speak. To ask the other what the plan was. Thinking, almost moving as one their blades, one blue tinged with lilac and the other a burning sky-blue flashed and snapped. The bolts from the super battle droids met not the flesh of the humans they had been order to take out, but the humming laser swords with which they were able to block every shot that came close to them. Some of those shots flew right back to the droids.

It was short work.

Easy work for the Jedi Soul Mates.

Soon the super battle droids were just smoking broken metal scraps that would more than likely rest away in the monastery in years to come.

A reminder of the battle that had been fought there.

 _Are you alright Moonbeam?_

 _I'm fine...Though I owe that...That harpy a good thrasing!_

 _Her words mean nothing Moonbeam, my Soul. You are all the woman I need._ A gentle caress along their Bond. A moment to soothe feathers ruffled by a weak attempt to crack their Bond and weaken it. _We need to move._

 _Yes...I hope that Anakin and Ahsoka are doing alright..._


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to the guest who reviewed the last chapter of First Fight:)**

 **Also...OMGosh! Visions and Voices had me freaking out Saturday night!**

 **Sorry short chapter today, but I did (finally) finish outlining the rest of First Fight and it looks like it will end up thirty-nine chapters plus prologue and epilogue. Wow...At least it's not as long as Edge of War.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Now let's get Stinky out of here!" There was nothing sitting behind the controls of a ship. Even if that ship was a rusty grease-bucket only a parsec or two from falling apart at the seams.

But he was Anakin Skywalker and he could fly anything. Full of confidence he reached out to push the start button...

Nothing. Not a roar or a purr or even a sputtering as engines fought to turn over. Not just a half-hearted whine that faded rather quickly into silence. "Ummmm...If we can get the engines started that is." He sneaked a look at Ahsoka and Rotta from the corner of his eye. The Huttlet was waving his chubby little arms while Ahsoka watched him with a look that she could have only picked up from Analise. It was the same look his twin wore when Anakin had, once again let confidence puff him up and attempted to do something without fully thinking it trough. It was look that was half-amused and half-exasperated.

No one ever said that being a big brother was going to be easy.

Besides they were in a hurry so he couldn't give the ship the very detailed look-over that he would have otherwise so that he could start the planning of every single modification that he would make to it. Oh Anakin had plans for this G9 rugged freighter...If he could get it to start.

He pushed the button again. A longer whine this time mixed with a weak sputter. "Hey that's improvement" He attempted to convince Ahsoka who only rolled her eyes. Anakin continue to push the button. Each time there was only a whine and sputtering before they died away. After three or four tries, Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore and she let her displeasure be known by letting go of a loud, long groan. "Come on Snips, I'll get it. Artoo see if you can spark the ignition couplers."

Artoo's beep was cheerful and positive. Mistress Ahsoka might doubt Master Anakin's skill with ships, even ships he had never flown before; but Artoo never would. After all he had been with Master Anakin when he had hopped into a Naboo fighter and flew it to victory, taking out the droid control ship over the planet of Naboo. On accident maybe, but it was still amazing considering how young Master Anakin had been and the fact that the only thing he had flown at the time was a rickety podracer.

The loyal astromech quickly plugged into the data-port and after a swift exchange with the computer, Artoo was able to find the ignition couplers. He applied a bit of pressure, some fine tuning...

Nothing...Just more half-hearted whining and sputtering. Artoo spun his domed head around back to Anakin. This times his beeping and whistling was sad. Upset that he had not been able to succeed in helping Master Anakin.

"That's not it then..."Anakin frowned and looked over the cockpit of the ship, thinking. He tried to remember everything he could about G9s that he had come across in his studies. "Try opening the fuel lifters all the way." With another beep, more positive this time around Artoo focused back on the ship, his arm turning as he made the connection...

The lights in the cockpit blazed to light and at long last the engines fired up. They might not be purring, but in that moment Anakin didn't care. The ship was online. "Good job Artoo. Now let's get going!" He pushed the button, a trumphent smile on his face as the engines roared loud and the ship lifted off from the ground.

Ahsoka fastened her eyes on the scene outside the windows. She smiled as they moved closer to the monastery and she made out some familiar ships darting around, taking aim at the droids. One in particular caught her eye and her smile grew. "Obi-Wan's here! Now I can finally see some real action."

"Hey! Just what have I been doing all day then?"

"Ummm...Well reckless comes to mind." She smirked at her big brother who pretended to glare at her before sighing and shaking his head.

"Hang on...I'm going to have Artoo power up the main guns so we can join in and help Rex."

"How?" Ahsoka demanded. "We don't even know if the guns will come online when we fire them and look at Stinky!" She gently rubbed the top of Rotta's head as the Huttlet had started to cry. "He's getting sicker and sicker Anakin."

"I know Soka...But we promised Rex..."

"I know we promised Rex and I want to help him too Anakin...But we need to Stinky back to the cruiser. The medics will be able to help him and they are the only chance we have of making sure he gets back to his father alive!"

He probably shouldn't have looked, but he could hear and sense Ahsoka's plea. 'She has Analise's heart.' For all that Ahsoka's reckless nature and wild attitude came from him, her caring nature was all Analise. He could sense along their Bond how torn she was. Anakin knew she wanted to help Rex, to fight once more alongside the Captian who had welcomed her; but she also wanted to get Rotta help and return him to Jabba.

Torn to pieces, but the Jedi in her was winning out. The mission must always come first. _You're right baby sister_ He tugged affectionately at their Bond as he poured the pride he was feeling into it. _I will let Rex know._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Droids just didn't know when to give up.

Rex's blasters never seemed to stop firing, taking down droid after droid. Overhead fighters dove down low to take out their share of the clankers on the ground before jerking themselves up to end the droid fighters that were chasing their fellow fighters.

His com began to beep. Rex looked around, his eyes searching for a spot where he could hide himself away from the battle so he could answer it without worrying that a bolt might hit him.

A stack of rubble would do and Rex ducked behind it. He pressed the button and felt relife flow through him at the sound of his General's voice coming through.

 _ **"Captain Rex?"**_

"Rex here General. How is it going?"

 _ **"We found a ship and are heading to the cruiser...I'm sorry Rex, but we aren't going to make it back to help you. Rotta's just too sick for us to risk it."**_

"Go sir. The mission always comes first. The men and I will be fine. General Kenobi is here now and we have Commander Analise."

 _ **"I promise we'll be back as soon as we can. Just take care of Obi-Wan and Analise for me?"**_

"Of course Anakin. Take care of yourself and the kid...May the Force be with you."

 _ **"And also with you Rex."**_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Good hunting.

It was a phrase that would shock many beings outside the Order if they were to hear a Jedi use it. Analise knew she had been when she had first heard Da say it to Uncle Plo before the Kel Dor had left on a mission to wage war aganist a violent group of smugglers. Her Da whose hands when not wielding his lightsaber were gentle and tender as they patched her minor wounds and tended to the small collection of herbs he grew in his chambers. The human male never failed to notice a new plant that was blossoming in the gardens, coaxing to full life when it seemed destined to wilt.

Good hunting.

Jedi were not hunters. They were very rarely warriors. They were peacekeepers, defenders of justice and those who could not defend themselves. Jedi did not hunt, did not stalk in the manner of a bounty hunter or a smuggler. When Analise had questioned first her adoptive father and than the man who would become her Soul Mate, they could only shrug. Such a phrase was exchanged among Jedi when they needed to be a warrior...When they needed to be a hunter.

Good hunting.

She hadn't understood it then. She understood it now. Understood it as she and her husband hunted side-by-side, stalking through the dim corridors for the Sith acolyte who was using every skill she had to avoid them. To get past them so she could after Anakin and Ahsoka. So she could kill the Huttlet and start a second war within the Republic. The Hutts against the Jedi.

So they hunted. She and husband hunted side-by-side. Their prey used the shadows to hide, to sneak from them. Analise was the Force's Moon though. Her light was not as bright as the Sun, but it was pure and good. It broke through the shadows and allowed the Negoatitor at her side to find where the acolyte was hiding.

Obi-Wan watched his wife stepped further into the wide circular hall they had come across. He stood near the door, his eyes a mix of blue-green and grey. Grey for his warrior focus. Blue-green as he watched his wife's graceful movement and longed more than ever for this to be over and done with so they could some alone time. Just them...

 _Focus Ben or we might forget about Ventress. Do you want to give her a show?_

 _Never!_ Analise giggled and turned to face her husband, her Jedi Master-in-shinning armor...Well not shinning armor right now.

 _Just like Anakin you are Obi-Wan...Never wanting to share._

 _What we have is for us is Ventress? The sooner this mission is over, the sooner I can kidnap you._ The words sounded like a growl in her mind and she blushed, ducking her head. The growl contained all his longing, all his desire. It flooded through her, threatened to carry her away. She released into the Force, his desire and her own. There would be plenty of time later for him to refresh his claim upon her and hers upon him.

 _Taunt her. That always works._

"Ventress my pet why do you hide from me?" Analise rolled her eyes and propped the hand not holding her saber on her hip. Of course her Obi-Wan would go with a flirty route to try and lure out the acolyte.

"We can feel your frustration Ventress," Analise chimed in as Obi-Wan took a few steps forward, his eyes scanning the area over her head. "You want Jabba's son, but you will never have him. Anakin has beaten you and Rotta will be returned to his father safely."

 _Analise! Behind you!_ She spun, a flurry of blonde hair and blue robes as dark shadow with blood-red blades landed behind her with an angry cry. Ventress lashed out with her blades, trying to strike at whatever she could as she allowed too much of anger to take control and transformed her Makashi into something sloppy beyond recognition.

The Knight fought back, blocking Ventress' strikes. Strikes that were becoming harder to block as the acolyte's anger grew.

Ventress hated the smaller female. Hated the power she held. Power that was second only to her twin, that blaster Skywalker. She hated how Sideous seemed to be obsessed with them. His orders were always for the twins to never be killed. He wanted the twins in his hands and Ventress hated that.

Well if they accidentally died in battle, he couldn't say anything right. Her strikes grew wilder and Analise was forced to give up using her own variation of Makashi as the Ventress grew too wild, too violent for the most classic of lightsaber forms to be of much use.

Obi-Wan reached out with his left hand and the Force, pulling Analise to him so he could grab onto her right wrist, carefully pulling her to his chest. She deactivated her lightsaber and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you love."

"Anytime my soul." His eyes warmed only slightly with her safe in his arms. His fingers squeezed around her wrist, his grip tight. "Are you alright?" She nodded and he dropped a kiss upon the top of her head.

They heard a cry. Dark and angry, born from Ventress' soul that was pitch black. Narrowing her eyes, Analise read what she could of the acolyte's aura, her Force Signature. Her eyebrows raised and she giggled a little.

 _Care to share the joke?_

 _She's jealous!_

 _Jealous_ _?_

 _Of you and me. Of our love._

 _Hmmm...We can use that to our advantage_. His eyes shifted back to grey as he studied the now panting Ventress who switched her blades off and returned them to her belt. She started to stalk forward, running her hands over her waist to the fasteners on that kept her wrap attached to her belt. Her eyes glared at the couple as she detached the wrap and waved it in a grand gesture over her head. _May I Moonbeam?_

 _Always Ben._

Ventress threw her wrap. The instant it left her hands Obi-Wan spun Analise out and away from him. Calmly she stepped back and allowed her husband to take his turn battling the acolyte.

Her plan to blind Obi-Wan with the wrap failed as the Master was quick to slice it in half and was able to block her blades as they swung down in an attempt to dice through him. "You'll have to do better than that my darling..." Analise rolled her eyes even as she giggled.

The giggles angered Ventress. More so when Obi-Wan smirked at his so-called wife's giggles. She fought to stay calm, finding a center in the darkness. Her Makashi, while still unpolished and lacking the grace of Analise's, become much better. Obi-Wan's pause to take in the new stance gave her the chance she needed and Ventress took it. She popped Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his grip, letting it fly across the room.

Analise remained calm. She knew her husband well. The lightsaber was the chosen weapon of the Jedi, but they knew more than just the blade. She watched, somewhat amused as Ventress moved to attack what she now thought to be a defenseless Jedi Master only to be shocked when Obi-Wan took hold of her wrists in a steel grip. He was able to keep her blades from touching him. With the aid of the Force Obi-Wan pushed her away from him enough to unbalance her.

Ventress gasped and Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew back to his hand. Analise came to stand next to him, her own lightsaber again blazing. "Shall we continue then Ventress?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you thinking about Snips?" She had been quiet since he had called Rex to let him know they were heading to the cruiser instead of returning to help the troops.

"It's just that...When I made myself stay calm that's when everything seemed to go right. It's when everything came into focus." Ahsoka's voice was tinged with a slight bit of awe and Anakin had to smile.

"Good Ahsoka. Just remember that. It can be hard for even seasoned Knights and Masters to keep calm and focus during war."

"Really?"

"Really." Anakin looked over at his little sister. For now she seemed calm, still excited about this first mission. This first adventure as her brother's Padawan.

Later they would come. The fear, the nightmares, the terror. The cries of men dead and dying would fill the darkness and lurk in the shadows. Later the tears would come as she at long last would be faced with the reality of this first round of battles in her first war. It would be hard as it came crashing down.

He would be there for her though. They all would. Anakin was determined that Ahsoka would make it through the war as bright as she was in that moment. Still filled with hope.

There was nothing he could do about her innocence. Jedi grew up fast and her innocence would have faded fast anyway.

'Just don't grow up too fast baby sister.' Anakin let go of the controls with one hand just long enough to reach over and affectionately rub the top of Ahsoka's head. She had loved that since the moment they had meet years.

Ahsoka looked up his touch and smiled brightly as he flooded their Bond with love and pride. Here was real sibling love. Real sibling affection. Being with Anakin and Analise again had banished the ghosts of her biological siblings from her mind. They love they could never give her was shown to her in spades by her human siblings. Siblings the Force had chosen just for her.

No sooner had Anakin returned his hand to the control than a loud explosion sounded off the side of the G9. They could make out the mixture of smoke and fire through the windows. Ahsoka tightened her grip on Rotta's pack as they broke through clouds to see the very same cruiser they needed to go to under heavy enemy fire.

"Hey Snips...I need you to get focused again."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to StoryRiver for the review. Yes there will be more scenes with Padme in both Crossing Battlefields and Edge of Peace. As for Qui-Gon, he will play a role in the Clone Wars, just not the warrior one it sounds like you want for him. He will be in charge of the Council when Mace and Yoda are away as well as helping Padme on Coruscant. He will very rarely being seeing action.**

 **I know that it may seem unfair of me to keep Qui-Gon out of action so much by giving him a weak heart, but I've never seen Qui-Gon as a solider and I don't think that being a solider would suit him the same it does Obi-Wan, Anakin or even Mace.**

 **As for his heart and Analise healing it...Analise and Anakin's abilities do have limits. Such they have such strong Bonds, they keep each other stable when they are gravely injuried until help arrives and use the Force to heal some injuries (an idea that has been used in some Star Wars novels and fanfictions), but that is all. Analise can do a little bit more, but she cannot heal Qui-Gon's heart. She is no different than any other Jedi Healer, she just has a little more power.**

 **I hope that makes more sense.**

 **Also...In the movie I don't think any of the Jedi cruisers had a name, they were just called Jedi cruisers while in the series they were given names. The two I remember well are the Resolute and the Negotiator. I think Anakin's was the Resolute and Obi-Wan's was the Negotiator. So that's why I have Anakin and Ahsoka heading to the Resolute. I'm sorry it it's wrong, but I didn't want to keep calling it the cruiser if it had a name.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Stang!" He would hear it from Analise later, Padme too when his twin and wife found that he had let loose a swear in front of his Padawan and baby sister. A Padawan and baby sister who from the moment they had met had done her best to do everything that her idol big-brother did.

Even if it was climbing the tallest tree in the gardens, sneaking out to visit a not-so-legal parts shop, or sneaking as many sweets as one could before late-meal only to end with a broken bone, chased by criminals, or stuck in bed with an ill stomach and being told "Told you so."

Anakin spared a moment to shoot Ahsoka a stern look. "Don't ever say...In front of Da or Uncle Plo or Analise or Padme" He quickly ordered.

"Yes Anakin..." His fate was sealed. Ahsoka's yes simply hammered it home that at some point he would be faced with a pair of scolding females, angry that he was turning his baby sister into a foul-mouth pilot more suited to smuggling than serving the galaxy as a Jedi Knight.

He sighed then quickly tugged at the controls. The G9 jerkily dodged an incoming flurry of laser bolts from a droid fighter that had realized that the rickety freighter was most certainly not a Separatist ship. Two more droid fighters joined it. Their lasers not halting for a moment as the G9 promised an easier target for them than the much more speedier and well-running V-19 torrents that the GAR used for its troopers.

Anakin was forced to push the ship to near its limit as he made a straight line for the Resolute. "All we have to do is land in the hanger and we'll be good Snips." He tried to take on a light tone. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Ahsoka even though she had been holding up amazingly well.

"But Skyguy you're forgetting the deflector shields. They're going to be up which means we won't be able to land in any of the hangers!" A quick rush of pride filled Anakin as Ahsoka recited something he had taught her long ago when she had started to tag along at his side as he had worked on ships and expressed wanting to be a pilot like him.

That pride quickly vanished when the G9 was rocked violently to one side. Rotta cried out while Artoo whistled in panic. Ahsoka let herself only gasp before gripping onto Rotta's pack tighter. In all honesty she wanted to cry like Rotta, but knew she couldn't since she was a Padawan and far too old for such behavior.

There was another blast. Bright blue lasers came at the them and Anakin jerked the controls to avoid another hit. "It's the Resolute!" Anakin realized. They were being fired upon by his cruiser.

"They must think this grease-bucket is a Seppie!" Anakin rolled his eyes as he pressed the com button. Not even a week in the army and Ahsoka was already picking the cant favored by the troopers.

Not that he had expected it. Ahsoka loved giving nicknames to pretty much every being and everything. "Resolute stand down!"

 _ **"Whose there? Incoming ship identify yourself! I repeat identify yourself!"**_

"This is General Skywalker of the 501st! We have Rotta, Jabba's son with us. He is very sick and needs intimidate medical attention! Please lower the shields so we may land!"

 _ **"Stand-by."**_

"Stand-by? Stand-by?" Ahsoka couldn't help it. Her voice squeaked. Her bravery and calm was starting to fade in the face of being stuck in a ship that was pretty much falling apart leaving them with no real to protect or defend themselves while droid fighters chased after them and a cruisers fired upon the G9. Anakin could sense Ahsoka's growing fear and growled. He didn't want on that ship just so Rotta could get help. He wanted to get Ahsoka away from anything to do with the war for a while.

 _Breath Soka. They just need to check some stuff out. Breath...Say Analise's prayer._ He was able to just hear Ahsoka's murmur as she quietly recited the prayer learned long ago. He sent up a prayer of thanks that at least the Resolute was no longer using them as target practice.

Relife short-lived as more droid fighters seemed to pop out of nowhere and give chase after the G9. Anakin was forced to push the freighter as far as he could to avoid any shots that could end with he and Ahsoka and Artoo and Rotta becoming space dust. "Hang on!" He told told Ahsoka as he started to roll the ship and power it in tight turns around the Resolute's bridge before diving down one side.

If it wasn't such a desperate situation, Ahsoka thought she might be having fun. It was a really great ride.

It seemed to take hours, maybe a day before the com lit up again. _**"General Skywalker, we've lowered the deflector shields. Try for the lower-rear hanger. We might be able to get in you there."**_

"We're on our way!" Anakin powered the ship into a steep climb to shake off the droids before pushing the ship down at an angle. He could make the lower-rear hanger, the doors opened and waiting. It was the best place to make an attempt at landing. In the off chance it was destroyed, the rest of the Resolute could keep flying, keep going.

Gritting his teeth Anakin raced along the side of the cruiser as next to him Ahsoka chanted "We made it! We made it!"

He would have to teach Ahsoka not to say anything like that at crucial moments. A droid fighter on their tail pushed its speed to the max as it blaster away and over shot them as it lost control. It crashed into the hanger, blowing up in a bright ball of fire and destroying the hanger.

The death of the troopers in the hanger echoed a little through the Force. Ahsoka's eyes started to well with tears that she tried hard to blink back. It was so sad...All those men dead, gone now when they had just been talking to each other moments before. When they had been alive, warm and breathing.

 _Focus Ahsoka!_ Anakin felt Ahsoka look for her center, to calm the emotions within. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be talking about this first mission for a while, but now was not that time. "Well that changes our plans. Looks like this bucket of bolts will be taking us to Tatooine" He joked as Ahsoka turned her gaze to him. Her eyes shimmered with the tears she was suppressing and would shed at some later date.

The G9 darted between V-19 and droid fighters. It was heading for open space to jump away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Watching Obi-Wan fight was always a pleasure to Analise. Her handsome husband was sight to behold as he flipped over Ventress' head. He did not appear to be breaking a sweat as he blocked the red blades again and again, sometimes lashing out with a strike of his own.

She shook her head as he used a pair of pillars, bouncing between them to land a walkway overhead. He always did like high ground. Ventress joined him, hot on his heels and refusing to end a battle that was clearly in Obi-Wan's favor. Frowning as she watched Ventress from the ground dig both her blades into the walkway, then run to Obi-Wan with sparks flying from the cuts she made; Analise made her move. With the aid of the Force she bounced up to the walkway, she landed behind Ventress and lashed, her blue blade more buzzing than humming. "May I cut in Love?"

"Always Love." Obi-Wan smirked at the anger on the acolyte's face as she was faced with two opponents. Even with two blades, it was difficult to use Makashi in a two-on-one duel. Growling Ventress brought the hilts of her two blades together, twisting them a little to form a double-bladed lightsaber. She pushed at Obi-Wan, lashing out again and again only to be forced to defend herself against Analise behind her.

Analise ducked under one of Ventress' blades before leaping over the acolyte's head. She never liked adding flips and leaps to her Makashi, but that was where Ventress' version was weak. She, like Count Dooku hated to adapt Makashi. To add to it or take something away.

There was ringing in the Force. A slight warning. _Moonbeam!_ Obi-Wan's mental shout echoed in her head even as pain blossomed across her leg. Ventress had managed to land a glancing blow, a burn. The Earthling bit her lip to keep from crying out, wrapping the Force around her like a blanket to numb some of the pain. Obi-Wan reached out as Analise managed to land nearby and drew her to his side. _Are you alright?_

 _I'll live. Don't worry._ She looked outside to where night had fallen without them realzing it. _Outside?_

 _Outside._ The Soul Mates as one drew upon the Force and jumped up then through a window. Ventress growled.

"You won't get away from me that easily Jedi scum!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Analise?_

 _Anakin?_

 _Yep...Let Obi-Wan know when you get a chance that Ahsoka and I and Artoo are taking Rotta to Tatooine. We'll contact you when we can. I love you and may the Force be with you._

 _Love you too and may the Force be with you._

He cut off the connection, returning it to its normal level before turning to Artoo. "We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace! Artoo, input the coordinates for Tatooine into the navi computer." Something he never thought he would say again. Next to him Ahsoka was doing her best to soothe the Huttlet in its pack on her lap. Even Anakin could see he was getting worse.

"Anakin...I don't think Rotta can make it to Tatooine. Isn't there anything we can do?"

'That's pure Analise right there and everyone says she is just like me.' Anakin smiled at her. "Take the back Ahsoka. Even freighters like this can have a pretty decent selection of medical supplies. There might be something that can help him."

"Alright..." Ahsoka stood and gave Rotta one last look, willing him to still be alive when she returned from her search. The door slid shut behind her. Rotta whimpered, unhappy that the girl was gone and missing who he had come to view as some sort of friend. Anakin reached over to rub the head, trying to soothe the Huttlet as Ahsoka had done.

"Hold on Rotta. Soka and I will sure you make it back home to your family...If the coordinates are all set Artoo, make the jump!" He placed his hand back a lever, pulling it as Artoo beeped and the black space around them became a swirling mix of blue and sliver.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lightsabers paused.

The dance was still.

 _Moonbeam?_

 _Anakin just jumped to hyperspace. I can't touch him anymore._

"So you felt it too huh Ventress?" It wasn't often Obi-Wan taunted, but with Ventress he felt obliged to. "Anakin's let the system and Rotta is with him."

"My brother will never let you or your Master have the Huttlet. Your plan has failed." With an angry roar, Ventress lunged forward. Analise fell back and let Obi-Wan take charge. Her energy was beginning to fade again and with the wound to her leg she knew she would be more of a hindrance than a help.

The Master sank into the Force. He let it guide his moves. He was calm and collected. Ventress was tiring fast. Any power boost gained by giving into her darker emotions was fading and leaving behind an acolyte whose grasp on the Force was loose. One strike from his lightsaber sliced the hilts of her blades, separating them. A wave of his hand and the lightsaber in her left hand went flying. "Dooku will not be pleased I suspect to hear of your failure."

Ventress growled and jammed a button on her wrist com. She gathered all her energy, the the reserves of the Force she had at the moment. Filling the rise Analise limped forward, lightsaber up and ready.

With a shout Ventress let loose her energy, using it to push Obi-Wan and Analise to the far side of the walkway there were on. Their lightsabers shut off and the Master wrapped his arms protectively around the Knight. "Jedi scum! You are filth!" Ventress roared at them before shutting off her remaining lightsaber and leaping from the walkway. The droid fighter she had summoned had just arrived and it provided her with a quick getaway.

That stupid Kenobi was right though.

Her Master would not be pleased.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you StoryRiver for the review. I do know that during Clone Wars Obi-Wan and Anakin tended to be together, but when Obi-Wan was on a separate cruiser I think it was always the Negotiator. That's what I'm going with for this story and Crossing Battlefields. I mean it makes sense because even though Anakin and Obi-Wan commanded troops together, Obi-Wan was in charge of Torrent and Anakin the 501st so I think it would make sense that they had their own cruisers too.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty**

They had won.

They had won and yet the victory was hollow to Rex. It was not yet complete. Would not be complete until they had word that Rotta was safely back in Jabba's arms and the Hutts had agreed to a treaty with the Republic that would protect the GAR within Hutt Space.

Rex was tired. He wanted to rest, to sleep. He couldn't though, wouldn't. His eyes would not close until he knew that General Kenobi and Analise were safe and sound. After all Anakin had requested that the Captain take care of Analise in his General's absence.

Not that Anakin needed to have asked. The men of both the 501st and Torrent Company where loyal without question to the small and seemingly breakable Jedi Knight. The lovely young human woman who would fight tooth and nail any request or order for her to be attended to by a Healer or Medic then in the same breath turn on some poor unsuspecting and wounded trooper to heal and scold. Even if her wounds were worse.

He had thought Anakin had been joking when the Knight had told his men about his twin. How she drew people to her, both good and bad. The bad wanting to snuff out the pure light of hope and goodness, love and joy that sparkled inside her. The good wanted to protect her, loved her and showered her with affection while soaking up her light.

Then Rex had met Analise. Really met her alongside Cody and their brothers. She never called them clones. Never saw them as anything other than men who had been called to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. She never called them by their numbers. Many of his brothers proudly bore the names she had given them. She healed their wounds even when she was tired and scraped. It was Analise who given Cody and Rex comfort, understanding in a private moment after one of their brothers turned traitor and they couldn't understand why.

To him and his brothers, Analise was the best of the best. One of the reasons they were fighting. Not just to help the Republic, but to keep beings like Analise safe. Beings who smiled and filled a world with light.

"Did the poor droid look at you funny?" The voice was light and teasing, one the Captain would know anywhere. Rex turned to see Analise being carried by her clearly worried husband. The Jedi Master and General was frowning and Rex could make out a burn on her leg, her leggings singed, black around torn edges. At least there was no blood.

"Commander Analise!" Rex's shout brought Cody and other troopers running. Most of whom knew and were close to the Commander.

"Are you alright Commander?"

"Should we get a medic? Someone get a medic!"

"I think I have a medi-kit here..."

"Guys!" Analise raised a hand and her voice. All the male voices stopped, all movement stopped. She was giggling, smiling brightly. Even Obi-Wan's face was more relaxed as he observed the battle-hardened men freak over a minor lightsaber burn. "I'll be alright. I just need some Force Healing from Obi-Wan and maybe a bandage. It's no big."

"If you say so Commander..." Rex lifted his helmet from his head as Cody joined him.

"The Sith wannabe?" Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes as the Commander of Torrent Company used the nickname the twins had come up with for Ventress. It had quickly spread through the ranks of the troopers and even by-the-books Cody was using the nickname.

It made sense though. No one wanted to call Ventress by name.

"Gone for now Cody. Analise and I managed to get her to flee."

"But we do know now that Dooku is behind Rotta's kidnapping." Analise lifted a hand, resting it against her Soul Mate's chest plate. "If he is on Tatooine, than Anakin and Ahsoka could be walking into danger."

"I love Analise. We'll contact Coruscant first and tell Qui-Gon and Padme what's happened. Then we'll contact our siblings." There was no way he could miss the happiness and pride Analise let flow down their Bond as he included Ahsoka as his sibling.

"So General Skywalker did get away?" Obi-Wan's eyes went to Rex, reading the concern not all hidden in the Captain's hazel eyes. Anakin and Rex were close. In way the trooper had become another brother to the Force's Sun. One who understood the warrior that danced within Anakin.

"He did. He contacted Analise through their Bond to let us know that he and Ahsoka are heading to Tatooine with Rotta and Artoo."

"Though I don't know how...I managed to get a picture of the ship they took. It's a really rusty junker." Rex chuckled at Analise's description of the ship.

"Well if anyone can fly a junker to Tatooine, it will be General Skywalker."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A junker the G9 might have been, but Ahsoka was grateful that Anakin had been right in his guess that it would at least have some sort of medical bay.

Rotta lay heavy in her arms, her mind at that moment far away from the ship and the sick Huttlet. Instead it was on Analise, her big sister. On the flash of pain that had swept across their Bond before vanishing. She had felt it on her way back to the cockpit to fetch Rotta. Her feet had run to it, fear and worry climbing over each other.

Anakin had been quick to soothe that fear and worry, helping her push it away. "Analise is fine Soka. Obi-Wan and Rex and Cody and Katee are with her. They'll take care of her. Besides," He had rubbed the top of her head, "We can scold her about getting hurt when we aren't around when we're all together."

That had cheered her up. She had never gotten to scold Analise before. She had been scolded by her big sister, but have never gotten to scold her.

Ahsoka lifted Rotta a little higher in her arms as she returned to the medical bay. Luckily there was an exmine table and she was able to lay the Huttlet down upon it. 'He sure is heavy for a baby.' She scanned the bay and saw a button she easily recognized. It was a button that called up a med-droid that one could ask advice of.

It was dusty though. Ahsoka sighed and pressed it. 'Looks like this hasn't been used in a long time.' The thought was confirmed when the holo of the med-droid seemed slightly confused, hemming and hawing as it slowly realized that a being had pressed his button. "Hey doc...You there?"

 _ **"Yes...Yes I am. Ahem...What seems to the problem?"**_

"I have a sick Huttlet." Ahsoka gestured as the droid triggered a scanner that run over Rotta who was wiggling. Not liking the cold exam table beneath him. "I don't know what is wrong with him and my sister was unable to heal him. It's like he keeps getting sicker."

 _ **"I see...He was without proper care for some time. It is important for Huttlets to be carefully taken care off if they are removed from the planet they have been raised on while they are still so small as it can be hard for their bodies to adjust. He needs a medical booster. That should help solve any issues."**_ The med-droid pointed out a built in cabinet which Ahsoka opened, finding a selection of tubes that were filled with small pills. _ **"The tube on the far left contains the booster the Huttlet requires. If the Huttlet has any further issues, please contact a real doctor."**_ The holo fading leaving Ahsoka pulling out a booster from the tube that had been pointed out to her.

Medical boosters. Nasty. She had loathed taking them at the Temple when she had been ill and she had a feeling Rotta would be the same way.

"Alright Rotta...I got a treat for you." She slipped an arm behind the wiggling Huttlet to prop him up as she placed the booster in front of his mouth. Rotta immediately became upset, whining and trying to get away from her. Yep...He didn't like taking boosters. "You'll take it and you'll like it Rotta...Or I'll get Anakin to give it to you and he can be even worse than Analise when it comes to take medicine and Analise is a healer!"

Finally Rotta gave up and let her pop the booster into his wide mouth.

His response was quick. A belch with a stinky gas cloud. Ahsoka coughed then covered her nose. "Good boy Stinky...Now you've really earned your nickname."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I am so sorry for not posting yesterday, but I suffered a minor panic attack while I was at work and when I got home I just wanted to shut down for the night. Because of that I ended up going back to the outline and reworked it. That is why today's chapter is short so that I can still have a little bit of a breather.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this quick chapter. Updates for next week might be hard. My mom is set to have surgery sometime next week and I am planning on not writing or posting from December 23rd-December 26th so that I can fully enjoy Christmas with my family. I will try to get chapters up though so that you aren't left hanging.**

 **Enjoy and I should be back with a new chapter Monday:)**

 **I'M GOING TO SEE ROGUE ONE TOMORROW!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty**

"Oh Ana...What did you do this time?" Qui-Gon would have chuckled at Padme's disappointed exclamation if he himself wasn't so worried about his daughter. When the transmission had come in he had been relieved to see her well...Until he noted the protective hold his former Padawan had on Analise and that was she leaning a little bit on him. Not even the holo could hide the extra care the Negotiator was showing his Moonbeam.

 _ **"I'm fine Padme. I was just a little clumsy and Ventress burned me with one of her blades. I'll be fine in a day or two."**_ The holo of the new Knight jerked her head in the direction of her husband. _**"Between Ben, Katee, and the men I will be off the active duty rooster until we reach Anakin and Ahsoka and Artoo."**_

"Maybe you should come back to Coruscant where it's safe." The words left Padme's lips in a rush and very quickly the Naboo Senator began to regret them. "I'm sorry Ana...I didn't mean to. I know..." She sighed. In the Senate, at FoJ meetings she could give stirring speeches, rousing talks about a variety of topics. Yet when it came to her tiny sister-in-law, Padme found herself not thinking before she spoke. If it was anyone else, Padme would not be thinking, looking for ways to keep them on planet where they could be somewhat safe.

But it wasn't anyone else. It was Analise and Padme could still see the Knight pale and feverish, laying in her bed after a bounty hunter shot her. She remembered that flight into hiding, the time on Naboo where Anakin was often forced to exchange energy with his twin who felt all too strongly the first long-term parting from her Soul Mate and betrothed. Padme could not forget the fear and rage that had built in her when in that horrible arena on Geonosis her joy at finally admitting her love for Anakin had vanished upon seeing the young woman she had quickly grown to love chained far from them. Her blood had run cold when Dooku had ordered Analise to be taken to him.

After that Padme had wanted, much like all those who met and became attached to the gentle Jedi Healer and warrior, to lock Analise someplace safe where nothing bad could get her.

The blue holo of the female Knight tilted her head. Analise was very good at reading people and it was clear that she had read the guilt in her sister-in-law's face, the fear and longing. _**"It's alright Padme. When this mission is over, we're due to return to Coruscant anyway for a break. You can scold me all you want then."**_ An impish smile lit Analise's face and Padme's breath came easier as her guilt eased.

"Oh there will be scolding young lady. I am certain your great-grandfather will have something to say about taking on a Sith acolyte when I am sure you were not a full strength." The holo flinched as Qui-Gon crossed his arms. His arrow had hit its mark. Yoda would indeed not be pleased by his adoptive great-granddaughter's actions even if it had meant that both she and Obi-Wan had lived to fight another day.

 _ **"He won't pull me from the battle rotation will he?"**_ The worry came through very clear. Analise had had to beg and plead the Grand Master of the Jedi Order to not keep her at the back, working alongside other Healers and medics to set up medical stations and improving treatments in the middle of battle. Qui-Gon had helped. While he too wanted Analise as far from battle as she could be, he knew that it would be too much to ask. She would want to stick by her brother and husband as much as she could.

After all she was as much a warrior as she was a healer.

"No," Qui-Gon sighed. "If he finds out I'll make sure he keeps you on rotation. Now...what's happened with the Huttlet?"

 _ **"Anakin managed to get in contact with Analise. He and Ahsoka found Rotta who, the last time I knew was very sick. They manged to nab a run-down freighter and since they were unable to board the Resolute during battle, the two are heading as we speak to Tatooine themselves to return Rotta to Jabba. Hopefully they can heal him a little as well."**_

"Good. I'll make the report to the Council. Palpatine wants to have a meeting about the progress with Rotta."

 _ **"Be careful Father,"**_ Obi-Wan cautioned. His arms tightened around Analise. _**"Ventress presence here all but confirms that Dooku and the Separatists are the ones behind Rotta's kidnapping. The Chancellor's deep interest in this seems to go beyond more than just securing safe passage for our troops. Remember how Dooku took..."**_ His former Master held a hand.

"I remember my Obi-Wan. While we now have proof of a sort that the Separatists are behind the kidnapping, we have none to show the Chancellor's involvement in one way or another. To accuse the Chancellor now without any proof would only hurt the Order."

"Bail and other members of the FoJ are doing their best, but it is hard. Chancellor Palpatine was always very careful about those he let into his inner circle, even when he was just a minor politician on Naboo." Padme tapped her chin. "The only one who might know any secret dealings he could be involved in would Mas Amedda since the two are rarely apart when the Chancellor is here." She shook her head. "He won't talk though. He's too close to the seat of power and he wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. Postion means everything to Amedda."

"We'll keep trying Padme."

 _"_ _ **I'll have to report in during that meeting,"**_ Obi-Wan pointed out.

 _ **"Which means you'll have to be careful Padme."**_ Analise's soft voice was tinged with worry for the Senator. _**"The Chancellor suspects that you and Anakin have feelings for each other, he might even wonder if the two of your are more than just friends with secrets crushes on the other. He might try to manipulate you into a situation related to this that could be dangerous. He knows if something happened to you, Anakin's heart would be broken."**_

"And he might go so deep into Sun Level that you might have to sink into deep meditation to even bring him halfway out." Padme was fully aware of the Sun and Moon Prophecy. She knew what destiny, what burden had been placed on the shoulders of her husband and his twin. The fierce Senator had confronted the Grey Jedi Master and hounded him until he told all. "During which the Sith could attack and destroy you..."

 _ **"Destroying the chance for a stronger Order and a peaceful future,"**_ Obi-Wan's voice stepped in as Padme's faded away.

 _ **"It won't happen. Anakin and I will make sure of it."**_


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I will try to get this posted as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you sydpowell135 (I haven't figured everything out yet for Crossing Battlefields or Edge of Peace so there might be a chance for the Sith to grab Soka) and StoryRiver (Qui-Gon's weak heart is more to do with his age than his battle with Maul though it could have played a part) for the reviews:)**

 **AND ROGUE ONE WAS AWESOME!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Stinky isn't hot anymore Anakin!" Ahsoka cheered after taking on the sleeping Huttlet. The medical booster appeared to be working and the pair were back in the cockpit. Anakin had balanced himself careful on the pilot's chair, his arms wrist-deep in the innards of the ship overhead. He was bound and determined to modify the G9 as best he could until he could get some real parts and tools.

"Good, now maybe he won't fuss as much." Artoo whistled in agreement from his placed, still plugged into the ship's data-port where he and the computer were engaged in...Well engaged in some sort of negations that seemed to require a great deal of angry beeps and scolding whistles from the astromech. Ahsoka looked at the pair a little wistful from her place next to Rotta. She wanted to help with fixing the ship, but she wasn't sure how to and didn't know how to ask.

Her big brother sensed it though. Sensed the longing to help, to be useful, and spend time with her big brother. The worry that now they were Master and Padawan that Anakin would focus solely on training her and that they wouldn't spend any time together as brother and sister.

Anakin winced a little. He would admit it, he hadn't been happy to see Ahsoka walk off that shuttle back on Christophsis and except for a few moments here and there had acted more as a Master rather than a caring older brother.

How had Obi-Wan managed it? How had Da managed it? How had the two of them been able to balance being Masters, Teachers to their little brother and daughter. It was a fine line that Anakin would be forced to walk. As Ahsoka's older and, he would admit it, overprotective big brother; every instinct he had was yelling at him to take Ahsoka and lock her away in some big tower where nothing no being could ever get to her...Especially if they were non-related males.

Yet he was her Master too now, her Teacher. He had to be willing to let go, to stand back and let Ahsoka grow. To be hurt and see the horrors of the galaxy that he wished and prayed to the Force she would never have to see. They weren't kidding when they said Ahsoka took after him more than Analise because it was true. Anakin knew himself, knew that he would rush it, the things he would do and the risks to his life he would take. Ahsoka would be the same way.

He glanced up at the wires he was currently battling. Right now he did not need to worry about the tightrope he was walking as on a Master and big brother. Right now he did not need to be the Teacher and Ahsoka did not need to be the Learner. In this moment, the here and now they could return to being the big brother and baby sister. _Want to help?_

 _Really? I can help? I mean...I don't want to wreck anything..._

 _Grab that wrench and pass it up here. Time for your first lesson of fixing and moding ships on the fly._ Ahsoka's joy bubbled forth and she all but skipped to the wrench Anakin had pointed out. She passed it up to him, her eyes wide and seeming to absorb every little gesture or flick of an eye as Anakin reburied himself among the wires.

Ahsoka's mind wouldn't stay focused on jumble of wires spilling forth from the open panel. It was jumping to Tatooine, the desert planet that Anakin and Analise had been born on. An Outer Rim planet that she had never heard about without mention of some form of illegal activity being mentioned in the same breath. She knew that Tatooine was no peaceful Naboo. After all Anakin and Analise had been born into slavery there. Anakin had been a slave with his mother until Qui-Gon had freed him with a bet that still made some of the hardliners frown.

She now frowned. She knew very little about her siblings' past with the dusty and dry tan orb. Analise had some excuse. She had been a newborn when she had been taken from Tatooine and sent elsewhere to be raised, never returning until she was a young woman grown and betrothed. Anakin though...Anakin had been nine, almost ten when he left Tatooine. Yet he never talked about it.

In fact neither Anakin nor Analise were very open with her about their childhoods. When she had questioned Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and Master Plo, they had only told her the twins would tell her when they were ready.

Well Ahsoka felt ready now. She was a Padawan for crying out loud. She would be thirteen in a matter of weeks and she wanted to know!

Still, something...A whisper in the Force pulled her back a little. It urged her not to ask, to let the past for the moment stay the past. To no bring it up and cause her beloved big brother, her hero some small amount of pain.

But Ahsoka wanted to know. Wanted to ask. There was so much that she didn't know and she wanted to know right now!

"We're going to Tatooine...And that's where you grew up right..." Her voice was soft as she spoke and Anakin tensed. "I didn't remember anything from Shili, but you must remember lots from Tatooine." Lots that he didn't want to remember. "So this is like going home for you...Right?"

"No...Tatooine is not my home." His voice was harsher than he had thought would be. He both saw and felt Ahsoka flinch away. There was some distress in their Bond, anger at herself for making Anakin mad. _I'm not mad Snips...Just now isn't the time for you to hear about my past._

 _Yes Anakin._

 _Just promise...Promise me that unless I tell you to, you won't leave my side when we get to Tatooine...Even if you see something that could help the mission. I want you to stick close to me like a burr. Understood?_

 _Yes Master Anakin._

 _Good...Now let me show you a few tricks._

Anakin gently pulled Ahsoka up next to him, distracting her with repairs.

Tatooine would never take someone else from him again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I gave chase to Skywalker Master after he took the Huttlet from me. By the time I caught up...I was too late. Skywalker had killed the Huttlet."**_

"Where is Skywalker now Ventress?"

 _ **"Since I was unable to capture him, he has left the system accompanied by his Padawan. It is said he will be on Tatooine shortly."**_

"We will discuss your failure upon your return my Apprentice."

 _ **"Yes Master."**_

 **"This Jedi must be foolish indeed. Why come to Tatooine after killing my son? The Jedi bring war upon themselves!"**

"The Almighty Jabba wishes to know why the Jedi would risk coming to Tatooine after committing such a barbaric act? The murder of his precious son can been seen as a declaration of war upon the Hutts by the Jedi."

"The Jedi know this Might Jabba. Skywalker and his Padawan are coming to kill you so that the Jedi might place a Hutt of their own choosing as Head of the Hutt Clan and Council."

 **"They dare to come for me!? Call for my most trusted bounty hunters!"**

"Send for the bounty hunters at once!"

"Please Great and Powerful Jabba. Allow me this pleasure to serve you. My experience with Jedi is vast and I have dispatched more than one for their crimes against the galaxy. Allow me to end Skywalker and his Padawan. I vow that their heads will be before you within hours of their arrival!"


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Sorry for the late posting, but my Mom came home today after going into the ER yesterday, having emergency surgery, and staying overnight at the hospital. She's all good and we are so thankful that she had to go yesterday because if the surgery hadn't gotten done then, she wouldn't have been able to have the surgery she needed done until January.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

All was quiet in the cockpit as the G9 dropped out of hyperspace. Stars twinkled and danced outside, but their light dimmed next to pair of bright suns that shone down without mercy on the tan and brown ord hanging in the inky black. Rotta was still asleep, his body trying to make up for the rest he had not gotten as he sickened under the not-so tender care of Ventress.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes as she studied the planet before her. It was brown and tan and darker brown and darker tan with some swirling white that was more a dirty brown and that she doubted were clouds. There was not a hint of green, no blue. There were not even shades of grey that might hint at storms brewing on the surface that might give some life-giving moisture to the planet and the beings who called it home.

"I hope I would never have to see this dust-ball again." Her head turned to Anakin fast, her lekku lightly hitting her. Those same baby-blue eyes that had been squinted in study now widened as they stared the focus of her hero-worship. It was hard for Ahsoka to miss the anger, the bitterness that Anakin had tried to hide from her.

"Okay...But why?"

"I already told you Ahsoka. It's none of your business!" Inside his head Anakin called himself every insult he could as soon the words had left his mouth. He could feel vibrations of hurt and guilt shaking their Bond and he sighed. _I'm sorry Soka_ He told her mentally. It would allow them to be closer. _I know you mean well and I guess you are old enough to know about mine and Analise's past, but now now. I will tell you after this mission is over._

 _Alright Anakin...I'm sorry I asked though. I didn't mean to upset you._

 _The past upsets me baby sister, never you. How's Stinky?_

 _He's much better. The fever is gone now and even you have to admit he is a little cute._

 _Not as cute as my baby sister though._ He used the Force to send a loving caress down their Bond and she smiled. Artoo beeped. He always hated it when their were issues between the ones he saw as his. He rolled closer to the pair, whistling a question to his master who frowned. "No Artoo. Get the cannons up and running first. We can work on the rear shields later."

"No rear shields?" Ahsoka hadn't been a Padawan for long, but she did know that shields were sort of important if you ran the risk of winding up in a fire fight. Those odds were greatly increased when you traveled with Jedi Knight and GAR General Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear.

"Isn't that risky? I mean how we will protect ourselves with no shields?"

"The cannons silly. One good attack can element the need for any sort of defense. Haven't you heard that sometimes the best defense is a good offense?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"And if you had paid attention after Analise said that you would have heard her say that the best defense is still defense. Not an offense." The panel in front of her, scanning the space around them began to beep. Her eyes went down to it and she groaned. The screen was going in and out. Ahsoka formed a fist and in a perfect imitation of her big brother, brought the fist down onto the panel which immediately came on and stayed on. Sometimes the best ways to fix glitches was still the old way; a fist with pressure behind it. "Ummm...Anakin...This shows two enemy ships coming in fast!"

"Looks like they don't want Stinky to make it home to dad!"

No sooner had those words made it past Anakin's lips than the starfighters behind them opened fire. The poor old G9 didn't stand a chance as a few of the blots hit the back. In the cockpit Ahsoka and Anakin were jerked forward and the Togruta Padawan flinched as she felt burning sparks falling her bare skin from control panels overhead. Artoo's whistles took on a new meaning while Rotta, still trying to catch up on missed rest slept on.

"Stang!"

"Looks like someone wanted to make sure you got a warm welcome home," Ahsoka attempted to joke even as her eyes raced over her controls, trying to figure out something she could do to help and knowing that she wasn't experienced enough yet to be of any real help to a hero pilot like Anakin.

The Knight fought to stay focused, jabbing at what buttons he found and praying to the Force that something would work and they would make it down safely to the planet's surface. "Set the approach vector and make ready to land!" Anakin pushed the speed, forcing the G9 to go as fast as it could as they raced to even reach the atmosphere of Tatooine. The droids were faster though and they were easily able to keep up with the aged ship. "Stang! Ahsoka fire the guns!"

With a finger Ahsoka jabbed at the firing button and wasn't at all surprised when nothing happened. Just an anoyed little beep. "The guns are all stuck in the forward position." Glancing at Anakin, she couldn't resist being the impish little sister and took a jab. "Too bad we don't have those rear deflector shields up and running."

"Not now Ahsoka! Artoo see if you can move those guns around!" With a scolding beep that informed his master that his loyal droid and friend agreed with his little mistress, Artoo plugged himself back into the data-port and once again engaged in battle with the ship's computer.

"This is why you need to listen to Analise when she says that sometimes the best offense is a good defense!"

"Why don't you go secure Stinky Ahsoka?"

"It won't make a difference...None of us are too secure when you're flying!" Anakin tramped down the urge to stick out his tongue at his sister like a Youngling, channeling all his fear and fustration into the Force so that he could focus on the job at hand.

"Hang on back there!" Ahsoka found herself off balance and falling on top of the Huttlet as Anakin pushed the freighter into maneuvers that were more suited for his Jedi starfighter than a ship that was by some miracle of the Force staying together. She wrapped her arms around Rotta to keep him in place even as her brother sent the ship spinning, pushing it into loops that had the Padawan thanking the Force for whoever had figured out how to make artifical gravity work in ships in the first place.

The Knight grinned to himself. This was his sort of flying and as much as Ahsoka would scold and threaten to tell on him for being reckless, he knew that she secretly enjoyed it. He came out of a dizzying spin and pushed the control in, sending the ship plunging down towards the planet. He head Ahsoka and Artoo as the two found themselves falling back to the front of the cockpit, whistles and grunts soon joined by the wailing of one very upset Huttlet.

"Great! You woke up Stinky!"

"I'm a little busy here Ahsoka!" Anakin quickly found himself staring into the cockpit of a droid starfighter as it came racing towards them. The droid inside seemingly thinking that a direct blast on the cockpit would seal the fate of the passengers inside. He smirked darkly. This droid was wrong. They couldn't move the cannons at the moment, but that didn't mean they didn't work. He hit the triggers and watched as bolt after bolt nailed the fighter and sent the droid pilot inside flying through the vacuum of space. "Got one!" He cheered happily.

"Ummmm yeah, but there's still one more" Ahsoka pointed out from her place on the floor where Rotta was cradled in her arms.

"I'm working on it!" At that moment the ship began to rock as something exploded and was torn from the ship beneath them. Glancing at ship readouts and out the window Anakin came to the quick realization that lower wing had been blasted away. "Alright Ahsoka...I admit it! We could have used those shields."

"I told you sooo!" Ahsoka found herself, Rotta, and Artoo sliding to one side of the cockpit as Anakin fought to keep the ship level.

"Artoo turn those guns around!"

"Why couldn't you have been a mouse droid?" Glancing over his shoulder, Anakin saw Ahsoka with Rotta clutched tightly in her arms as her back rested on Artoo and she pushed him. The ship was tilted a little and Artoo needed help to reach the data-port. The Knight jerked the controls to one side and Artoo beeped in confirmation as he plugged back into the data-port and successfully bypassed the ship's computer. He turned the guns and began to fire.

"Get em Artoo!" Anakin cheered on the astromech who was silent as he focused on his target. It was getting closer and closer...BOOM! Orange flames, bits of metal, and gray wisps of smoke filled the black canvas as the bolts hit true and the last droid fighter was blowen to bits and pieces. "Wow Artoo! You've been holding out on me!" Artoo gleefully whistled, his domed-head spinning and rocking on his struts as he celebrated his little victory. He turned to Ahsoka as she took back the co-pilot's seat, this time opting to keep the now wide-awake Huttlet with her. "Strap in Ahsoka."

"You've got the we're-in-trouble look again."

"Wait...There's a look."

"Yeah, Analise told me about it. It's kind of hard to miss." Anakin playfully rolled his eyes at his baby sister as Rotta laughed at their banter.

"Very funny Snips...Speaking of Analise..." He leaned forward and hit the com button. "Obi-Wan come in...Analise do you read me?"

 _ **"Kenobi here...I sent Analise to rest. Have you reached Tatooine yet?"**_ A small holo of the Master floated over the panel. His arms were crossed, his face somewhat stern and Ahsoka wondered not for the first time why the Force had chosen Obi-Wan to be the Soul Mate for her loving and somewhat playful big sister.

"Almost, but we ran into a small bit of troub..."

 _ **"Anakin did you get shot down...Again?"**_

"Yes!" Ahsoka didn't give Anakin a chance, jumping in before his mouth could even form the word no.

"It's the ship Obi-Wan! It's way too slow and I...We," He smiled at Ahsoka to include her, "Haven't had a chance to make any modifications to it yet."

 _ **"You know Padme and Analise will have a fit when they hear about this...I'm still cleaning up your other mess here. I'll meet you on Tatooine with Analise and the men as soon as I can."**_ The holo faded and Anakin winced a little. Obi-Wan was a little upset with him and Anakin thought back to the slight flare of pain from Analise he and Ahsoka had both felt while in hyperspace. He had told Ahsoka not to worry because Obi-Wan was with his sister. Now though Anakin wondered what had happened to make Obi-Wan upset and Analise to need rest.

He shook his head. Da told him they needed to stay in the here and now. Anakin would follow that teaching. Besides they were going to crash and he couldn't drift out during a crash landing if they were going to make it and that the ship would survive...Mostly intact.

"So much for reinforcements," He joked lightly as the G9 began to spin as it fell towards Tatoonie's sandy surface. "Hang on! This is going to be one rough landing!"

"Landings are not rough!" Ahsoka shot back, her arms wrapped tight around Rotta. "Crashes are rough!"

"Call it a crash landing then!"

Flames raced along the sides of the ship, but thankfully didn't make it inside as it fell fast through the atmosphere. A small group of Jawas cried out in shock and fear as it flew just over the tops of their heads. Anakin aimed for one of the many dunes.

They crashed...Landed in a shower of sand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"The Jedi's ship has crashed in the sands."

"Good...I will inform Jabba. Prepare to move out!"


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

The halls of the Senate hadn't changed, but she had.

Padme took a deep breath, hoping to calm the slight shaking in her hands and the quaking in her soul. She had come to the Senate not naive exactly, but believing with all her heart in a process that was already crumbling and her ability to fix it. She believed that with the Chancellor on her side, there was nothing that she couldn't achieve as the Senator of Naboo and a fighter for Democracy, a believer of peaceful negotiations.

But she had been foolish. Young and foolish. The Chancellor who had once seemed so fatherly now appeared darker and more sinister in her eyes. She now saw him as puppet-master who craved control and power. He dressed in the guise of a kindly and gentle man, able to twist and turn with words and deeds the minds of the people until he got what he wanted.

Look at what he and his followers had gotten Jar Jar to do, convincing him without convincing that Padme would have made the motion and lead the charge to give the Chancellor emergency powers. Padme never would have done it. She would have never want any Chancellor to have that much power.

"You are thinking too hard again Senator." Padme's eyes left the floor to meet the twinkling blue-grey eyes of her secret father-in-law. "What has your mind in knots?"

"I was just thinking about how these halls haven't changed, but I have."

"These halls haven't stayed the same as much as you think Padme." His voice was soft, an attempt to mask the affection he had for the former Queen and Senator. "Some of those Senators that once walked this same hall, that we might have known and called friends are no longer here. They are living out their lives at home or..."

"Or their homes have decided to take the risk and join the Separatists...Like Mina." Her mentor and close friend who had once believed in the Republic just as Padme had, until the corruption grew too great for both Mina and her home planet of Onderon. Padme hadn't talked to her since the war had started.

"I too knew Mina and miss her as well. She was a good debate partner." Qui-Gon halted Padme and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am not just you adviser now Padme, I am also your father-in-law even if it must be secret. Let me give you advice now." His hand moved from her shoulder to tip her chin up so that her eyes fully met his. "You have heard me say this many times and I will say it many more times. Keep focused..."

"On the here and now," Padme finished for him, smiling impishly. Qui-Gon chuckled and tapped her nose just as he would Anakin or Analise or Obi-Wan if they were being impish. He smiled fondly at her.

"Senator brat."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Anakin and Ahsoka have made it to Tatooine with the Huttlet, but they have been shot down. Analise and I can still sense them though and everything is fine."**_

 _ **"They are still in grave danger though Master. The Separatists will do anything they can to stop them."**_ The holo Analise frowned and the holo Obi-Wan next to her rested a hand lightly on her back. _ **"Ventress and the droids being here only seem to confirm our suspicions that Dooku is behind the kidnapping."**_

 _ **"Knowing Anakin though, he and Ahsoka will go ahead with returning Rotta to Jabba. Analise, myself and the rest of the men will head to Tatooine after we finish here to help. It shouldn't be too much longer."**_

"Well done Master Kenobi, Analise. Join you I will shortly so that travel to Tatooine together we will."

"Good...Though I do question the wisdom of allowing young Anakin to take his new Padawan with him." Inside Palpatine seethed. All the pieces, the players of the prophecy were in place. The Sister was now the Learner and it only added another layer of protection the Sun and Moon. It would be that much harder to kill Analise, to fill Anakin with nothing but Darkness. Palpatine stamped down on the fury building inside lest he give some clue of his true identity to the Master sitting in front of him. There had to be some way to pull Master and Padawan apart. "I know how protective Anakin can be, such a loving brother after all. I am surprised that he would allow Ahsoka so close to the war zone."

 _ **"Ahsoka has far more strength in the Force than what you think Excellency."**_ Analise's voice was soft, but it was icy and hard. _**"Yes Anakin was unhappy about our baby sister being pushed to the front lines, but the Force has willed it. Ahsoka can hold her own against whatever is thrown at her."**_

 _ **"You have no need to fear Excellency. Ahsoka will be an asset to the GAR. Right now we must focus on returning the Huttlet to Jabba. If Dooku and his Separatists convince Jabba that the Jedi are responsible for Rotta's kidnapping..."**_

"Then ruin any chances of a treaty it will."

"That can never happen!" Palpatine ducked his head, pretending worry while in reality he smirked to himself. There was no if. He was positive, as positive as a Sith Lord could be that Dooku already had Jabba thinking exactly that. "If we want to win the war in the Outer Rim, we need that treaty."

"In Anakin and Ahsoka, our hopes lay."

 _ **"Don't worry Master. Anakin has experience with the Hutts and he'll be able to handle with them. The Force is with us."**_

The Grand Master smiled as the holo faded. Analise was filled with such Light that she was always encouraging others to be positive, hopeful. To Yoda and other members of the Order Analise had more than earned the nickname Jedi Princess that had been bestowed upon her by the media.

The door to Palpatine's office slide open with a hiss, admitting the tall Master and the elegant Senator. "Ahh...If you excuse me Master Yoda, I must return to the business of politics."

"Of course Excellency." Yoda hopped down from his chair, gimer stick tapping on the floor as he made his way to the door. He paused before the pair and offered the smile he kept just for Analise and Padme, a pair of gentle souls with warrior hearts. "Good to see you it is Senator."

"And you as well Master Yoda."

"To Christophsis I am leaving for Qui-Gon. In charge of the council with Mace you shall be in my absence."

"Yes Master. Senator, I will wait for you outside." He mouthed the words "Be careful" to he before following Yoda out the door.

She turned to face the Chancellor who had risen from his seat and took a deep breath. Now it was time for her to perform. To play the single Senator barely able to hide her feelings when a certain equally single and young Jedi Knight was mentioned. It wasn't hard to pretend her feelings. She was deeply in love with Anakin. It was hiding the mistrust she now held for the Chancellor that was hard.

"Ahh Senator Amidala...You must forgive me, but I have forgotten what we are suppose to be talking about."

"The new security measures on Naboo." Padme tried very hard not to roll her eyes. He hadn't forgotten and she knew it. She also knew that Anakin was involved in the efforts to return Jabba's son and she had no doubt that Palpatine was waiting to twist her feelings and push her into the situation as well. "My security team has informed me that measures will be stepped up due to several battles in the Outer Rim."

"Oh yes I remember and it is true. One of those battles was a small skirmish involving Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife, and Anakin. I am afraid that his wife suffered an injury, but should be fine." He took glee in the way Padme's eyes light with worry and fear.

"Is Anakin alright?" While Padme acted the role of girl whose love must be kept secret, her mind raced to her sister-in-law. Analise hurt again! Even if it was minor, she was still going to give her the scolding of her life. Maybe now Padme could convince Analise to take a more diplomatic position like Yoda.

The instant she thought it, she banished the thought from her mind. Analise was a Skywalker and a Jinn. For all her peaceful ways and her tender, caring heart; Analise was a warrior and she would fight for a future where her loved ones could live in safety and peace.

"I am afraid the efforts of the Jedi to strike a secret treaty with the Hutts has gone horribly wrong." Palpatine turned to look out the window so as to hide the glee on his face. "Jabba believes that it was Anakin who kidnapped his son."

"A Jedi would never do such a thing. Perhaps I can make Jabba see reason and get the treaty signed. I will go and talk to the Hutts...As a Representative of the Republic of course."

"Very courageous Senator, but it is far too dangerous. Besides we have tried to contact Jabba and all our calls have gone unanswered. How would you try to reach out to him?"

"Jabba has an uncle named Ziro who lives here on Coruscant. He runs a club. I will go there and ask Ziro to make contact with Jabba for me. If you will excuse me Excellency." Padme turned on her heel, eager to leave the office of the man who at one time she had looked up to and wanted to be.

"Do be careful Senator." She could hear Palpatine coo behind her. "I would be most devastated should something happen to you."

'I bet you would.'


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Here it is! The last chapter until after Christmas. A quick reminder that I will not posting between December 23rd and December 26th. I will also not be posting between December 31st and January 2nd.**

 **So enjoy today's chapter and I will be back December 27th with an all new chapter!**

 **I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

At least the door to the hold opened.

The front of the G9 was half-buried in the sand, smoke drifted lazily from the ruptured wires and engines. Ahsoka just knew that somewhere, out beyond her sight Jawas waited for any survivors to walk away from the freighter. They would have to too. Even if they didn't need to return Rotta to Jabba. The supplies that the G9 had was limited and it was foolish, deadly to remain in a broken ship with few supplies.

Ahsoka cradled Rotta in one arm while she shaded her eyes from the harsh glare of the suns.

Nothing...

Just sand and sand and more sand.

"Welcome home Stinky." Even as she spoke the words Ahsoka wondered just how much of a home any being could have among the hot sands. She knew Anakin had grown up in what passed for a major city on a planet where few were brave enough to live and those who did were either moisture farmers and legal traders who grew old before their time or those whose dealings took them into beyond the legal realms of the law.

What was life like for her big brother growing up in such a desolate place? A place where hope seemed far and defenders few? Questions raced through Ahsoka's mind, questions; questions that she knew while she might ask him, Anakin would not answer. Not until he was and he felt that Ahsoka was ready.

 _Are you ready to head out Snips?_ Anakin came up next to her, Artoo right behind him. He had gathered what supplies he could and had Rotta's pack slung again on his back. There was no way he was letting his baby sister lug the Huttlet across the sea of sands they had to cross in order to reach Jabba's palace. _Jabba's palace is across the Dune Sea and we'll need to move fast if we want to cross that in one night._

 _I guess..._ He frowned at the almost sad tone in her mental voice and saw her looking behind them at the ship.

 _What's wrong Ahsoka?_

 _It's just that...I know the Jawas are out there waiting to tear the ship apart if they can...But I was really looking forward to helping you fix it up and make it better. To spending time with you not as Master and Padawan, but as brother and sister._ Anakin felt his heart and soul sink a little at the soft words.

Reaching out across their Bond, Anakin studied the feelings that were leaking through it from her. There was fear...A fear she was trying so hard to hide from him. A fear that now that they were Master and Padawan, something she had been excited for ever since she could remember; that they would no longer act like siblings.

He shook his head and reached out, pulling her into his arms for a loving hug. Again he found himself flooding their Bond with love and reassurance, confidence. Anakin wanted her to know that no matter what, he was her big brother and always would be. _We will always be brother and sister Ahsoka. No matter what. It won't change just because our titles have changed and we've grown up. You're stuck with me Snips._ Ahsoka giggled as he dropped a kiss on top of her head. _Now get Rotta settled and we'll head out...And remember to stick by my side unless I tell you not to._ There was no way Anakin was letting her out of his sight unless he absolutely had to.

Ahsoka's face was bright now, a smile from ear to ear. She carefully placed Rotta in his pack, tickling what passed for the Huttlet's chin just to hear the squeaks that he made for laughing. With Rotta safely settled, Anakin leapt from the platform and giggling Ahsoka followed.

Artoo did not. He rocked back and forth on his struts, all too well recalling from his last two visits the sand working its way into his openings, scratching and filling him. He disliked sand. Disliked it as much as a droid could. His unhappy whistles echoed in the open air, making his feelings about the situation very clear. There was no way he was going to get down on that sand.

"Oh don't be such a baby Artooie! It's just endless tracts of gritty, abrasive sand." That didn't make him feel better. "If you come with us, I'll do a deep cleaning of your servos and even give you an oil bath when we get done with the mission."

Well...Maybe Artoo could handle the sand just this once more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you really sure that you want to do this on your own?"

"If I show up with even Threepio Ziro won't want anything to do with me. Besides, why are you trying to talk me out of this? You've done crazier things."

"But I am a Jedi. You are..."

"Be careful Father Jinn." Padme smiled impishly as she left her bedroom, heavy shawl in hand. "You always say that Analise and I are tougher than we look." the Jedi Master gave a mock groan from his seat on Padme's couch.

"I knew my words would come back to haunt me." His eyes were worried though. "You know Palpatine is most likely betting on Ziro doing something to you if you push him to far and our suspicions about Palpatine are correct."

"I know and I'm ready." She smiled and tapped her head where a number of pins kept her hair swept up in a simple looking, but complicated hairstyle as was traditional among Naboo women. "I'll have my com, but even if they take it away or destroy it I'll still have the pin that Ani made for me." The pin that Anakin had made for her that when she pushed on the top would trigger a signal that her security forces could track.

Qui-Gon leaned back, smiling at his son's protective nature so similar to himself and Obi-Wan when it came to their girls. Analise had a hair pin like Padme's. "I bet Anakin attaches some sort of tracker to Ahsoka's Padawan braid when she gets it."

"When will she get her braid?" Padme had pulled up the tight hood of her outfit so that framed her face and kept every strand of her hair hidden from her view. "I thought the Council would have given it to her already." She began to drape the heavy shawl around her shoulders. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"They would, but Ahsoka and Anakin have always made it clear that Anakin is the one who will attach her braid to her headdress and no one else." He smiled. "He wants to follow in the tradition of our family. Obi-Wan did Anakin's braid, I did Analise's, Anakin wants to do Ahsoka's. They'll probably do it on her thirteenth birthday."

"Thirteen...I haven't known her very long and I can't believe that she will be thirteen."

"Time flies by especially in war...Plo and I only hope that even as she fights in battle, she doesn't grow up too fast." Padme frown at her father-in-law. He looked so old to her eyes now. Not at all like the strong, daring, and rebellious warrior that he had first appeared to her as when she had been a fourteen-year old Queen facing a bleak future for her planet.

"Don't worry Father Jinn." She bent down to place a loving kiss on his cheek. "With all of us around, we'll make sure that no matter how many battles Ahsoka is dragged to she'll have a proper childhood and be a perfectly rebellious teenager."

She laughed happily as his raised eyebrows even as his eyes twinkled in amusement. "If Ahsoka is a teenager like you or the twins...I think we're going to be in trouble."

"Yes...But the Separatists won't know what hit them."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I'm back:) I hope everyone had a great Christmas:) Mine was awesome!**

 **Thank you Darth Becky 726 for the review:) I did get everything I wanted (a remote control BB-8) and more (like a large, plush R2-D2!).**

 **Also I had a Guest Reviewer ask if I could repost the Sun and Moon Prophcey from Analise of Earth, so here it is:**

The Sun will bring Balance to the Force, to the Light; but only with his twin the Moon at his side. They will be the children of Man and the Force. The Sun will be a bright burning light, a warrior with Darkness hidden deep. The Moon will be full of grace and pure Light, a creator and keeper of peace. The Moon's pure Light will balance out the natural Darkness in her brother the Sun and prevent the Darkness from overtaking him. Together the Sun and Moon will create a family for themselves. They will find a father in the Teacher and a sister in the Learner. They will find love with the Negotiator and the Queen.

The Sun will live on sand and in heat. The Moon far away in a world yet to be discovered. Raised apart for safety, they will be brought together in time.

Together the Sun and the Moon will bring changes to the Jedi and make them stronger for the war that is to come. The Moon will expose the Dark Leader who has stolen his throne and the Sun will strike him down.

Beware though. Should the Darkness find the Moon and destroy her, there will be no one to balance the Sun. Darkness shall overtake him and he will destory their family. The Jedi will be all but wiped out and it will be decades before the Light is returned to the galaxy.

 **I know it hasn't been featured too much in the stories other than a mention here and there. It will start becoming clearer and cleared in Crossing Battlefields and will be a big part of Edge of Peace.**

 **Alight, time to get back to the action. Last time we saw our heros Padme had opted to talk to Jabba's uncle on Coruscant while Anakin, Ahsoka, Artoo, and Rotta began their trek to Jabba's palace. Today's chapter is all Padme:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

It was easy to find the club owned by Ziro the Hutt.

The neon covered building stood out between its neighbors in an area of town where the goal was not to stand out. To be found only by those beings who had business in those plain, nondescript buildings. Buildings whose owners liked to brag and take pride in the fact that they operated in the very heart of the Republic under the nose of local law keepers and the Jedi Order itself. It was better than admitting the truth that in reality they ranked so low on the criminal totem pole and their dealings so minor that those who upheld peace and justice in the Republic opted to let them go free for the time being when there were bigger fish to fry.

After all, one would never be able to stop all crime everywhere; even if they had the power and numbers to do do. Far better to focus on those crimes that could have negative impact on a galactic scale than the Bith con-man selling knockoffs of designer goods and bootlegged holos of the latest adult movie.

To his neighbors, Ziro's palace as the Hutt who owned it called it was an eyesore and a disturbance. Yet they raised no objection, never stood up to him. For all that Ziro presented himself and came across as a lazy, spoiled Hutt who had allowed the easy living Coruscant offered him to turn his head; Ziro was ruthless. His lust for power ran deep and his grudges were no less weaker just because he lived a life of ease. His temper was quick, masked as it was by a careless and carefree attitude. His displeasure was quicker and his punishments for failure were no less cruel than those of his nephew Jabba.

Jabba...The nephew Ziro hated with a passion. Then again though, Ziro hated all those who sat on the Hutt Council and run the Hutt clan. Such a bossy bunch in his mind. They had sat far too long to do any good anymore for the Hutts. The rumors of the Republic seeking a treaty with the Hutts and Jabba actully considering such a thing had reached Ziro's ears and made his blood boil.

His neighbors, his employees, the patrons of his club had seen the look in his eyes and did their best to be invisible.

The club, the palace of Ziro the Hutt was easy to find.

It was not so easy to leave should he get his hands on you.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He liked to think that life was good. After all he was Ziro the Hutt, the only Hutt on Coruscant which meant that he controlled all Hutt interests on the massive city-planet. He also held seven systems in his little chubby hands. Seven systems that poured credit after credit into his accounts and he had to do very little.

Ziro took another deep pull from his hookah and studied with well-practiced eyes the shadowy form of one of his Twi'lek dancers behind the curtain. Unlike his nephew's palace or even the seat of the Hutt Council on Nal Hutta, Ziro kept his women, his slaves hidden from sight. Unless he was paid enough by a lonely being who wanted the privilege and honor of being allowed a night with one of Ziro's women, they were for his eyes only.

Besides, tt was risky to publicly display his slaves, no matter their beauty. After all slavery was illegal and it would be stupid to flaunt his law breaking on the capital of the Republic. Even he knew better than that.

Ziro's good mood faded as a old, somewhat worn droid made its way on legs that might have been shaking to his dasis. While droids had their uses, Ziro wasn't a big fan of them.

They made good assassins though and this particular droid had never failed him.

"Oh Exalted Majesty..."

"What is it KRONOS-327?" His tone was sharp beneath the lazy fluid of his words. It was a warning that KRONOS-327 heard and took heed of. Ziro had been in a good mood, but its appearance was snapping Ziro out of the good mood, and its news would only make things worse for the droid.

"My mission to the twelfth moon of Yout has...Has failed..." If it wasn't for its programming, KRONOS-327 would have left the room as soon as its messaged had been delivered. Not for the first time it wondered why Ziro had been the one to order it and not Jabba. The ruler of the Hutt Clan was just as cold, just as harsh in his punishments as Ziro, but only after so many mistakes had been made. Even on his worst days, Jabba was five times than Ziro the Hutt.

"Hahahaha!" Ziro's gravelly laughter echoed through the halls. "To think that my most trusted of assassins has finally failed me. Hahaha!" He had been wondering how long it would be until the scrap of metal and circuits that had cost far too many credits failed in on his missions. Ziro's amusement was mixed with anger. That mission was an important one and if the stupid droid had actually succeeded it would have removed another competitor from the galaxy and he would be one step closer to become the High Exalted Leader of the Hutts.

After all, Jabba got there by murder and bribes. Surely Ziro could take the same route, only he was a gentle Hutt. He would use others to reach his goal and strike bargains that would raise the Hutts in the galaxy. Brute force belonged in the past after all.

"I am deeply sorry Your Highness...It will not happen again." Maybe it if grvoeled and begged for forgiveness, as much as the programming allowed for; KRONOS-327 would be allowed to operate another day.

"I know...Because it will not happen again!" Ziro roared over the music the Bith band that had been pressed into playing at his club was currently using to set the mood. "Take him away and turn him into scrap parts! Maybe I can earn back a little of what I've spent on him."

"No! NNNOOO!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had thought that she heard the screams of a droid. One yelling out in fear. Fear that had quieted the music and voices that she had been hearing as she made her way through the corridors to the main club rooms escorted by a tall assassin droid that was stuck with guard duty.

Not that she hadn't been hearing things. Even the lift shaft she had taken seemed to ring with cries of pain and pleasure.

The music had started again. The tempo was fast and upbeat. Happy music to make beings dance and smile. Talking resumed though Padme doubted she was the only one who would take note that the voices were quieter now. Maybe even a little timid.

'Maybe I should have asked Father Jinn to come with with me...Ana would have been better..." As soon as the thoughts entered her head, Padme pushed them away. She couldn't ask her father-in-law to come with her simply because she was nervous and he read beings better than her. He had too much work to do; juggling his duties as a Master and Council Member of the Jedi Order with being a parent, adviser to the Senator of Naboo, and a member of the FoJ. Likewise even if Analise was on planet, she wouldn't even bother to ask. Analise would say yes of course, but then Obi-Wan and Anakin would be tagging along.

Anakin would be tagging along regardless if he was here. He didn't like Hutts and knew what they were capable of thinking, doing when they saw a lovely female being. She had heard the rumors too...Sweet young females that were lured into Ziro's club, Hutt palaces on other worlds, and than never heard from again.

Padme took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus and praying to the Force for calm and wisdom. She trailed her escort into the main room and felt every eye turn to stare at her. Only the dancers, hidden away with their shadows giving them away did not pause in their actions to gaze at the veiled Senator in their midst.

It was clear that here was some being that didn't belong to their world, to their way of life. Here be an outside.

Ziro wasn't what she was expecting. The purple-skinned Hutt was skinny...for a Hutt at least. He had yellow tattoos running from his left eye, up over his head, and down his tail while a larger tattoo of a sun covered his stomach in a shade of purple darker than his skin. Ziro seemed to have taken a love for the ease and luxary that came with being a wealthy citizen of Coruscant for he wore a headband with feathers on it. A poor being was rubbing the Hutt's skin while Ziro himself did nothing more than take long pulls of the hookah sat on a table nearby.

Padme wondered if he ever left his dais since it was piled high with pillows, blankets, and rugs. He had created for himself a throne that screamed cheap elegance even though she could see with just a glance how expensive it all was.

"Most excellent Ziro the Hutt...You have a visitor." The droid bowed and stepped out of the way. Padme noticed with a little grin that he made sure he was near enough to be ready when called, but far enough away to attract little notice. She pulled the heavy shawl she had worn up high on her face to keep her identiy as hidden as possible, using every ounce of her training as Queen and Senator to step forward.

"Greetings Ziro." She kept her voice cool and calm. There could be no hint of her true feelings, no matter what. "I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress." There was no need to rattle of her full title. Her last name along easily identified her to anyone who kept up with the news. Besides, the only title she really wanted to use she could not say aloud. At least not yet.

"A Senator? My, my..." Ziro's basic was good. Very few Hutts bothered to learn to speak it though they learned to understand the most common language in the galaxy. Padme knew from her few lessons about the Hutts that they saw Basic as beneath them, but some would learn it. Ziro must have learned it from his time spent on Coruscant for he certainly had the lazy speech pattern of a wealthy Coruscanti more used to dipping their hands in a box of sweets rather than lifting them for any form of work. "What could a Senator possibly want in this neighborhood?" The Hutt took a long pull from his hookah, beady eyes staring down at her as he blew smoke out from his nostrils.

"I know you the uncle of Jabba the Hutt..." Padme waved a head to brush away the foul-smelling smoke from her face where it threatened to choke her and make her cough. She suppressed the urge though. Ziro might ignore the waving of her hand, but he might not ignore a cough and see it as an insult to his Hutt sensibilities. "On Tatooine. I've come to ask a favor of you on behalf of the Republic."

"A favor for the Republic hmmmm? Are you sure it is not a favor for yourself?"

"I am afraid that there has been a grave misunderstanding." Padme pushed forward, not paying attention to the rude question; the veiled suggestion that she could possibly be there to seek some personal favor from Ziro. A loan to pay off some debt that could not be made public, the kidnapping or murder of some rival or another. Those were the favors Senators usually asked for if they sought out Ziro. "The misunderstanding rests between Jabba and the Jedi Order, our defenders."

"How may I serve you Senator? What is this misunderstanding?"

"I was hoping that you and I could work together. That we might be able to form a treaty between that would link the Jedi and the Republic with the Great Hutt Clan in peace. A treaty that might..."

"Treaty? A treaty!? A treaty is impossible!" Ziro's cry echoed and the music, the chatter stopped again. He thrashed a little upon his soft dais. The being rubbing him had fled and Padme could just make him out hiding behind a pillar. The dancing shadow behind Ziro did not even pause in her movements and Padme had to wonder if the dancer was real or not. "I know the truth which you stand there and deny Senator!" She could sense all the beings taking giant steps backward, to distance themselves from the Senator who dared to displease the might Hutt Lord. "The Jedi have kidnapped my precious grand-nephew and even now are moving against my nephew himself!"

"How did you..."

"My knowledge of this is no concern of yours Senator!" Ziro hissed at her. Padme noted how his eyes shifted from side-to-side. Being married to and part of a family of Jedi had helped Padme to pick up on the signs of some being not telling the whole truth. Even without the Force. Something was up. Something that Rotta kept hidden. "As it stands we Hutts will have nothing to do with any Jedi scum!"

"But sir..." Every inch of Padme recoiled as she forced herself to keep her tempers and her manners with the sleemo in front of her. Like most Padme had no love for the Hutts and her dislike ran for them a little bit deeper since the master who had owned Shmi had been a Hutt...A Hutt who would have sold Analise away from her family had not the Force stepped in. She was a Senator though and acting was part of the job. "The Jedi did not kidnap Rotta. I have it on excellent authority that even now that Jedi have Rotta in their care and are making every effort to return him to his father." At least she was telling the truth. "Put me in touch with Jabba so that I may relay this news to him and convince him that the Jedi are not his enemy."

"No!" Ziro waved the hand not currently holding onto the stem of his hookah in the direction of the droid that had escorted her in. "There will be more discussions! Throw her out of her!" His tone left no room for arguement. He was done.

"But Ziro please! Jabba is in danger! He's being deceived and it could cost him his life! Surely you don't want him to die!"

"I said THROW HER OUT!" A metal arm came down around Padme. On reflex she slapped out even as she allowed it to turn her around.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed at the droid. This wasn't over.

She was Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker after all. Giving up was never an option.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unable to loose himself once more in the pleasures of his club, Ziro began to panic. This wasn't part of the plan. There was no way, no reason why a Senator would confront him as one just had.

No...Something had gone wrong...Was going wrong...

Pleasure could wait. He needed to make a call...Now!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: Added December 27th, 2016: It is with a heavy heart that I dedicate this chapter to the memory of the one and only Carrie Fisher. As Princess Leia, Ms. Fisher showed me that a princess can be more than just a smart damsel-in-distress. She showed me that a princess can kick butt and fight for her beliefs and the beliefs of others while still looking pretty and finding love. Ever since I saw first saw Star Wars as a little eight, nine year old bullied girl out in the middle of the country, I have wanted to be a princess just like Princess Leia. It was because of Carrie Fisher that I first fell in love with Star Wars which in turned opened my mind and inspired me to reach for the stars even when they seem so far away. May the Force be with you Carrie Fisher and may God bless you.**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Sand, sand, and more sand.

Heat, heat, and more heat.

Ahsoka stopped for just a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow. Maybe this was the real reason that Anakin disliked his birth-planet so much. There was nothing except for sand and heat. The only break that would come would be at night when the suns would set, the moons would rise, and the sands would be cool for a few hours until dawn came again. Then the cycle would start all over.

The quiet lay heavy on the Knight, Padawan, droid, and Huttlet. Not a sound was made nor a word spoken. Anakin's eyes never left their watch of the horizon which seemed to get further away, not closer. He was setting the pace. Fast enough that it would take what remained of the day and some of the night to reach Jabba's palace, but slow enough that Ahsoka could keep up and they wouldn't kill themselves to get there.

Ahsoka frowned as the silence seemed to get heavier and heavier. It was like it was trying to weigh her down. Their steps lead them past a massive skeleton of what looked to be a dragon. There was no sign of how the creature had met its end. The poor thing had been left to the mercy of the suns and sand, it's bones stripped bare of flesh and muscle, organs gone to be food for other predators or scavengers that called the desert their home. Rib bones stuck up in the sand like pillars, curving up to the sky in some twisted echo of the pillars in the Temple. Pillars that held up walls that kept Jedi safe and warm.

This horrific pillars held up nothing. They served only as the grim reminder of death that held a planet in its tight hold. Many were the ways that death called a being on Tatooine and many did death claim year after year. For a planet bathed in brightness during the day, darkness lurked and waited for a poor defenseless victim to walk by that it could snatch.

Despite the heat Ahsoka shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, stopping to stare at the bones in the sand. Going to Tatooine had seemed so exciting at first. A chance to see the place where her big brother, idol, and Master had been born and even raised a little bit. The place where he had built a droid, became a gear-head, and displayed a talent for both flying and building. The place where he had been loved by a woman whose kindness and bravery rivaled that of his twin and wife. The place where he had been found by a Jedi, won his freedom, and set in motion the events that would save a planet.

Now Ahsoka didn't see this visit as a great adventure, a first mission that would be relished and a memory that would be shared many times in the Temple. In the silence, in the dark of a bright desert her mind was suddenly filled with the cries of clones as they were hit and killed. Images of bodies broken and mangled flashed through her head. Amored bodies faded and became shadowy bodies wrapped in fabric stained red with blood that ran onto the very sands of the planet she stood on.

She bit down on her lip hard enough that she could taste a little of copper as she drew blood. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself and did her best to try and hide the fear and worry inside her, the pressure of a secret that she knew was not hers because she did not know it, and the memories of her first battle as they threatened to break what little grip she had on her emotions.

Breath...She needed to breath...She need to focus...She needed to...

"Ahsoka!" A pair of hands wrapped in gloves landed on her shoulders and gently shook her. Anakin had felt her shields slipping, the tightly wrapped strands of her Force control ebbing away as the deserts of Tatooine worked their cruel magic. _Blast it Ahsoka! The desert takes everything, but I'm not letting it take you too!_ Closing his eyes, Anakin summoned up all the love he had for the Togruta; all the affection and caring and warmth. He was not going to loose her. He poured it, never ending across their Bond into the cold that had wrapped around Ahsoka.

Maybe he should have given into her questions. Maybe he should have told her long ago when she had wanted to know. Maybe then the death and darkness of the sands wouldn't have been able to wrap so tightly around her now.

 _Anakin?_ The thin arms that had been wrapped almost too tightly around her body started to loosen and fall. Her breath came easier and her skin brightened. A small sparkle returned to eyes that had gone dull as her mind had gotten lost.

 _There's my little Snips...What happened Ahsoka? What made you go so far away baby sister?_

 _I saw the bones and the shadows they cast upon the sand. It made me think of something Master Yoda likes to say, something that always scared me a little. It's old sins cast long shadows. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered the battle on Teth...All the men that were shot...Hurt...Hurt and dead...Then a pressure...A pressure of a secret that I don't know because it's not mine...A secret about death and destruction...About blood turning sand red...I couldn't breath...I..._

 _Ahsoka!_ Anakin squeezed her shoulders almost painfully. He needed to or she would be gone, further away this time. He needed her to focus. _I need your mind to stay here alright._ Anakin sighed. _Look...Part of this is my fault. I guess my rage, the rage of the Sand People still remain. With your the memory of your first battle on your mind, that darkness must have latched onto you._

 _How is it your fault?_

 _I won't tell you everything now Ahsoka...But last time I was here it was because I was getting visions of mine and Analise's Mom dying. Even though I was on a mission I came here to save her. Analise and Padme came too. We were too late...Our Mom died..._

 _Oh Anakin!_ Tears started to fall from Ahsoka's eyes and she threw herself into her big brother's arms. Those arms wrapped around her and held her to him tightly. So tightly it drove away what remained of the negativity. It could not cling to where the Light shone so brightly.

 _I will tell you all of what happened, anything you want to know after this mission is finished. I promise._ He dropped a kiss upon her head. _For now don't cry. Mom is one with the Force and watching over me, over us._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Come back to where it is warm my Soul._ Arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back against a firm chest. Her hands reached up and rested on those arms. Those arms that were fierce and fast in battle, but were so gentle and loving that they could make her cry tears of happiness at night in their bed.

 _Soon Ben...Soon...I sensed a turmoil from Ahsoka. Darkness trying to take over her Light._

 _Is she alright?_ Those arms tightened their grip.

 _She is fine now. Anakin has soothed her troubles away...The desert sands do not forget when the blood of its people is shed._ She turned in his arms, laying her head against his chest. Pressed so closely, absorbing his warmth and love she could hear the familiar beating of his heart. It was her lullaby now. _Maybe I should have gone with them...Maybe_

 _We follow the will of the Force Moonbeam. It was its will that Anakin and Ahsoka go to Tatooine alone. You stayed here. They will be fine. Master Yoda will be here shortly and soon we will be on our way to join them._ A hand tipped up her chin so that her sky-blue eyes were met by his, darkened blue-green with desire and love. _Come my Soul. Let me warm you and banish your worries tonight._


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I know this is a day late, but I ended up coming home from work and crashing yesterday. I will not be posting new chapters between December 31st, 2016 and January 2nd, 2017. This will give me time to finish First Fight as well as start outlining Crossing Battlefields.**

 **Thank you to Darth Becky 726 and StoryRiver for the review:) I might do something like that in Crossing Battlefields in terms of bonding. Might because even though I don't write it, in my world they do spend a lot of time together. So even though it is not on paper, there would be instances of the guys hanging out or the girls hanging out. It's just that isn't written down, there might be hints in the writing that mention those times.**

 **Much like Dave Filoni (who I think is one of the coolest people on the planet), I know the fates of my characters; what's happening and when...I just don't have it down for everyone to see;)**

 **Also I know that my writing makes Ahsoka act more fearful and weaker than what she is portrayed as in the show, but remember that Ahsoka was still a kid at this point and it would be her first time in any sort of armed conflict. Jedi do grow faster, but she is still a kid. Part of my inspiration for this comes from this one brief shot in the movie where as they go to land on Teth and the troopers are preparing you see Ahsoka suddenly looking unsure and maybe even a little fearful as she watches them. One young girl among a sea of soldiers.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

Padme eyed the assassin droid as it lead her to the main bank of lifts that serviced Ziro's club. The lifts were narrow and circular. Barely enough room for her and the droid. They stood on a simple repulsorlift disc that went up or down at the turn of a switch. A metal cage was all that kept riders from falling off.

It was so narrow that Padme could not even picture Ziro shoving his bulk, that while smaller than an older Hutt would not even make it through the door. She would bet all the credits currently in her pocket, which wasn't much, that Ziro had a private lift system just for him. Though she doubted that he ever left his club. All his whims were easily catered to in the environment that he had created for himself.

The door to the cage slid open and the droid, waving its blaster around a little ushered the Senator inside before following it. It turn it's back on her and switched the knob that would close the door and start the descent down to the main level where she would no doubt be ushered with all haste out the door.

Well that wasn't going to happen...Not until she finished her job.

She had barely a second to make her move.

With the droid's focus off her, Padme leapt into action. She lashed out, her arm coming down onto the droid's with all the strength she had. Startled the droid lost its grip on the blaster and it clattered to the floor. Using more strength, more power Padme shoved the droid to the back of the cage. She wished now, more than ever that she was at least a little bit Force Sensitive. She had always felt a little bit jealous of the extra strength and power her Jedi loved ones use when they applied a Force Push.

Using the hand-to-hand combat skills that she learned though helped too.

Padme pushed her way past through the droid and wiggled her way through an opening in the decorative bars of the cage which was just big enough for a slim, active Senator to fit through. A metal claw grabbed and held on tight to the heavy shawl around her shoulders. Padme bit her lip and pulled, pulled hard. The disc was far enough down that the droid wouldn't be able to reach the button to stop it. All she needed to do was pull hard enough...

There! The shawl ripped from her shoulders and she was free! She didn't stop, didn't turn to see the droid beeping in anger and pounding the metal cage with his closed claw.

Padme ran. She ran as fast as she could down the hall. She ran, keeping to the shadows.

Her internal radar buzzed a little as she reached the main room and peeked around the corner. All the customers, those who hung onto to Ziro's tail were gone. Instead a pair of assassin droids stood in front of the dais and Ziro's focus was on the holo-transmitter. A blue form flicker over it and Ziro was engrossed in whatever was being said.

She needed to hear more. No one of the figures in the room even turned as she darted inside and ducked down by the bar. Padme could see the holo now and she grew cold.

It was Dooku!

"This plot of yours has failed Count Dooku as I knew it would...Some Senator turned up here wanting my help to contact Jabba to tell him it was you who took that brat and not the Jedi! What will happen if she finds out I helped you?"

 _ **"Don't worry my friend...I have Jabba convinced that Rotta is dead by the Jedi's hands and that even now they have come to Tatooine to kill him."**_

"Jabba will kill them on sight to save his own worthless skin as much as to get revenge for Rotta."

 _ **"And because Jabba has killed the Jedi, the Jedi Order will be forced to arrest Jabba so that may face trial and their so-called justice. That will leave you as the only remaining Hutt in line to take Jabba's place as head of the Hutt Clan and Council."**_

"Then I was wrong Count and the plot against my nephew has succeeded. What about the Senator though? What if she finds something out?"

 _ **"Simple...If she continues the investigation, arrange for her to suffer some sort of accident...The permanent kind and then..."**_

She didn't need to hear anymore. She knew what threat Dooku was making against her and she knew why. One because she was a close ally of the Jedi and two because his close ally Nute Gunray wanted her dead and gone because of his failed blockade and invasion of Naboo when she was still a fourteen-year old Queen.

Slowly the Senator backed away, standing as she did so. She didn't want to catch any being's attention. She needed to get back to her office or aparmtent and get a hold of Qui-Gon. She needed to tell him what she had overheard so that he could let the Jedi know and then they could let Anakin know...And Ahsoka.

Padme tried to smother the fear inside her as she moved. Ahsoka was on her first mission as Anakin's Padawan. In her mind she picture the sweet little Togruta who had been so overjoyed to not only attend, but take part in the double-wedding ceremony on Naboo. She could still see the joy and excitement on Ahsoka's face when they had presented the Youngling with her first-ever fancy-dress. She could still hear the sweet voice demanding that her brother and sister kiss their new spouses. Padme could feel the arms wrapped around her in a tight hug as Ahsoka gleefully welcomed her new sister to their mixed-up family as she had called it.

She knew that Ahsoka was a Jedi, that she was destined to lead a life of dangers; but she wasn't even a teenager yet. She was still a child. Padme didn't want to think about what Dooku might do if he got his hands on the Skywalkers' baby sister.

Her back hit something metal with a dull thump and Padme froze. Turning she found not a wall, but what she feared. An assassin droid who was quick to reach out for her.

She wasted no time and drew her blaster, cursing in her head even as she fired because she knew the sounds of blots flying from the barrel would surely attract attention.

The first droid always went down with no problem. It was the second that got you. The second assassin droid came up behind her and latched onto her so tightly Padme lost the grip on her blaster and watched as it was kicked across the room. The droid turned her about and pushed her hard towards the dais. Padme fell to her hands and knees, unable to keep her balance as her hat and face mask flew off her head, truly revealing her identity to the Count and the Hutt. "Count Dooku..." There was no reason she had to be rude. "So the poisonous traitor rears his ugly head once again." Well she didn't have to be too nice either.

 _ **"I must say it is no pleasure of mine to make your acquaintance again...Senator Amidala is it?"**_ His voice seemed to hint that he knew that her name had changed. That she kept using Amidala just for show. Padme slowly pushed herself up and stood tall, proud. She would not kneel before these sleemos.

"I was just leaving. Have a nice day." The droid behind her banged its claw hands in warning, forcing her to focus back on the dais.

 _ **"My deepest apologies Senator, but you are no longer permitted to leave. Ziro...I have it on excellent authority that this particular Senator is very valuable in the eyes of a few of my Separatist allies. Rather than arrange an accident, they would pay handsomely for her. There would be no need to have your hands covered in the blood of a Senator."**_

"A much better idea Count. Take her to the dungeons!"

"You will regret this Ziro!"

"Oh no Senator...This will make me rich! Ahahaha! Send me what I need to contact your allies Count and thank you...This has been a most profitable day."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I will contact you with the details later when the Huttlet has been disposed of...You Most High and Exalted Leader of the Hutts." The blue flickering form of Ziro had barely faded away before Dooku was sneering.

He loathed Hutts. Barbaric and uncivilized slimy slugs they were in his eyes. If it weren't for his Master's plan, Dooku would gladly wipe them off the face of the galaxy and rid it of their spores. "Count Dooku...We have picked up three lifeforms crossing the desert. One is a very young Huttlet."

"Ahh, Skywalker." This time his sneer was not from disgust, but satisfaction. Soon this plan would be complete. The Huttlet and Togruta Padawan would be dead, Skywalker on his knees would beg for mercy that Dooku would not give.

So what if Sideous wanted Skywalker alive? Only Dooku would be his Master's Apprentice and Skywalker was a rival that needed to be removed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Was this what it looked like when Skyguy and Ana were born?' The suns were starting to set, casting a red glow over the world. Ahsoka was watching the opposite horizon. Watching for the first moon to rise. She had always thought it magical that her big brother and sister had been born during what passed for twilight on Tatooine. Anakin as the suns were setting and Analise as the moons were rising. Ever since she had learned that, Ahsoka had made twilight the time to wish upon a star. Any wish she made during then was sure to come true. Now she watched the sky, though she wasn't certain what wish if any she would make tonight.

The magic feeling started to give way and Ahsoka felt cold. A cold not from nature, but something else. A cold that wanted to sweep through her body, nipping and freezing her nerves and blood. It was heavy and uncomfortable. It threatened to steal her breath. She didn't like. She ran up to Anakin's side and pressed herself against him, seeking her brother's warmth and comfort.

 _We're not alone...Anakin what is that?_

 _It's the Dark Side Ahsoka...Dooku is here._ Ahsoka pressed herself closer and he wrapped an arm around her. _It will be fine Snips, but I need you to listen to me. It's time for us to split up. I want to take Rotta and Artoo on ahead while I face Dooku._

 _No!_ The mental shout made him wince and she pulled back a little. _You need me Anakin! You can't face Dooku alone with no one to watch your back!_ Anakin knelt down in front of her and pressed his forehead to hers. The Skywalker-sibling way of soothing one another. He rested his hands on his shoulder.

 _I know you don't want to Ahsoka, but this is the best way to make sure Rotta gets back to Jabba and stop whatever is Dooku has planned. You'll have Artoo and I'll be right behind you. I promise._ He stood, pressing a brotherly kiss to her forehead and filling her with all the love, warmth, pride, and affection he had for. _I'm not letting you go that easily baby sister._


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: I'm back:) We're into the final stretch now with First Fight:) Yay! Thank you to Darth Becky 726 and Guest for their reviews. I hope everyone had a happy and safe new year. Hopefully God blesses us and the Force is with us in 2017:)**

 **Last time on First Fight Padme makes a discovery about Ziro the Hutt's true allegiance and finds herself captured, Dooku receives word about Anakin and Ahsoka crossing the desert to Jabba's palace, and Anakin is forced to send Ahsoka on ahead to Jabba's in attempt to keep both her and Rotta safe from the Sith Apprentice...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Being caught was never fun.

Padme suppressed a sigh. It was always her that seemed to be getting caught by bumbling, low-level sleemos who for a moment or two gloried in the fact that they seemed to have the upper hand. Ziro was no doubt heavily congratulating himself on her imprisonment and the impending payday that was supposedly coming his way.

Well if she was being honest, Ziro was the first low-level bumbling sleemo that had ever got the drop on her. The last time she had been caught had been back on Geonosis when she had Jedi at her side. Jedi and an army made up of a few thousand highly trained clone troopers. Here in the dank, dark, and musty prison area of Ziro's club; she had just her.

The secuirty was lax for prison. There were three battle droids standing guard and she knew that the assassin droid would most likely stay with them. After all she was a valuable commodity for Ziro. He stood to make a small fortune off her if he sold her to the Separatists who would like nothing more to see her die a slow and painful death.

Padme thanked the Force that at least Analise wasn't with her. Her sweet sister-in-law had an even bigger price on her head courtsy of Dooku who would do whatever it took to get his hands on the Jedi Knight for his Master and Padme knew that Analise would suffer even more than she would if the Separatists got their hands on either one of them.

She heard a pair of dull thumps and smiled. The average assassin droids were tough, but much like battle droids they weren't too smart. Her guard had casually dropped her pistol and imagecaster on the nearby table. Padme rolled her eyes. It was almost too easy, but she wasn't going to look a gift dewback in the mouth.

With a smooth, casual, almost lazy gesture Padme reached a hand up to her hair. She acted like she needed to fix a loose strand when in reality her quick fingers were tapping the top of one of her hair pins. Without even a though, she switched on the tracker.

With a hard shove, Padme found herself falling to the ground. The assassin droid said nothing. Most weren't programmed to talk more than was necessary and Padme suspected that perhaps most of Ziro's assassin droids spoke not at all. If he was like most Hutts, he would perfer the sound of his own to most anything else.

The door slammed shut with a ringing clang, but Padme could already hear the chime of her caster as someone tried to reach her. She grinned. 'That wasn't long to wait.'

"What is that?" Another eye roll. Battle droids could be really, really dumb. The three slowly approached the caster. Padme wiped the smile from her fact and leapt to her feet. Upon her face was plastered a mask of fear, that something horrible would happen if they answered the call coming through.

"No don't touch that! Please...Please no! I beg you!"

"Could be dangrous. Better check and see." Inside Padme cheered and danced. In the end she was so glad that battle droids could be insanely dim. They had played right into her hands. The one who was apparently the leader reached out, his metal digit tapping the answer button. All three stepped back as if afraid that whatever the strange little machine was, it would explode and take them all out.

Instead a blue holo flickered on. It took the form of a protocol droid whose jerky movements portrayed an air of concern. Not that it wasn't uncommon. C-3PO was rather fussy for a protocol droid and he was often worried or concerned about something or other that his non-droid counterparts were getting up to. Of course he couldn't properly scold them. Poor Artoo was the one who normally ended up as the victim of Threepo's scoldings.

Katee was never a victim. The last time Threepo had tried to scold the pink and sliver astromech, he had received a rather unpleasant shock. Since then Threepo tended to stay clear of Katee.

 _ **"At last you answered Mistress Padme. I've been so worri...Wait...You're not Mistress Padme!"**_

"Threepo! Get Father and tell him to bring help! I'm being held by Ziro the Hutt!" There was no need to Threepo to actually go and get Qui-Gon. The Master was more than likely right there in the room with Threepo, waiting for sort of a sign or another from his daughter-in-law. He would hear her voice and spring into action, using Padme's rank as Senator to summon the part of the GAR garrison stationed near the Senate.

 _ **"You're in trouble?! Oh I knew this would happen. Why doesn't anyone listen..."**_ Whatever Threepo was going to say was cut off. The lead battle droid, having at last figured out that the small communication device was in fact just that and not some dangerous bomb, quickly slammed his closed metal fist down on it; breaking it.

The assassin droid turned to face her. Its eyes glowing red and seeming to glare. It stomped to the cell and Padme, suddenly nervous found herself stepping backwards and trying to get out of range and sight.

Maybe she should have brought Qui-Gon with her after all...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was quiet and Anakin didn't like it.

His mind and heart were flooded with second thoughts about having sent Ahsoka away with only Artoo to help her. What kind of big brother was he? Sending his baby sister off into the desert alone like that? Even as the Force told him it was the right thing to do, the Knight worried.

What if Dooku found her? Sensed her? Anakin had done his best to mask her Force Presence, trying to dim it much like he use to for Analise so that the Dark was fooled into thinking the bright and pure Light shinning forth from his sister was much dimmer than what it was. Ahsoka's Light was just a pure as Analise's and nearly as bright. If Ahsoka's Light was dim, maybe Dooku would pass over her without a second thought.

He took a deep breath. He gathered up all his worries, his fears and pictured them as leaves. Leaves that he released into the gentle breeze of the Force to blow away. He needed to stay focused.

The moons rose slowly in the night sky and the pack lay heavy on his back. Still Anakin did pause to take in the beauty of Tatooine's three moons glowing sliver in the clear night sky. Nor did he moan under the pack's weight as it made his shoulders ache. He kept going. Kept moving. Forward, onward. At the end lay the end of his mission. His first mission with Ahsoka as his Padawan. At the mission's end lay a treaty that would bring the Republic one step closer to a victory and more precious to him, time spent with his family.

The dead silence of the desert night was broken by the whine of a speeder bike being pushed to the max. Dooku had not kept him waiting too long. Anakin's marching stopped as the bike pulled up before him and the rider, cloaked in clothes that screamed wealth lifted himself up and off the bike with ease.

There was no hesitation. No second thought in his mind. Anakin loosened the straps of the pack to free his movements somewhat and with ease had his lightsaber blazing to life in his hand. His mechanical hand. The hand that replaced the one Dooku had so coldly severed from his body on Geonosis. The hand that still made Anakin feel like his was less now. That he and Analise were no longer the mirror twins they had been as carefree Padawans running through the Temple halls.

He shook his head, pushing the thoughts back and letting them fall into the Force. Such thoughts had no place with him as he prepared to do battle with a man who had once held the rank of Master and whose skills with the blade were legendary.

"Surrender the Huttlet or die Skywalker!" Dooku wasted no time with pleasantries. He lashed out with Force Lighting that sparked and crackled in the night. Anakin was prepared. There was no way he was going to let Dooku fry him. In a flash his blade was up, catching the lighting and bouncing it off into all directions except his. While catching it with a hand like Master Yoda may look cool, that required years and years of training. Blocking it with a lightsaber was much easier. "Our last meeting went poorly for you did it not?" Dooku let up on the lighting. Instead his hand went to his belt, pulling off his own lightsaber and turning it on with one motion. A motion that came with years and years of using a lightsaber as a true extension of one's self. "In our last duel I took your arm and when you met my Apprentice Ventress...Well at least her viroblade did not take your eye."

Anakin wanted to growl at the memory. He had expected Ventress to use a lightsaber and instead she had tricked him, lashing out with a viroblade. She had managed to give a small slice down the right side of his face, near his eye. Thank the Force it had missed his eye, but a scar remained.

He slipped into a loose Djem so stance from whence he could easily shift into Ataru if need be. He knew Dooku. Dooku favored Makashi and only Makashi. He was too elegant and noble a man to even think about using a wilder form of combat.

Anakin waited and Dooku did not disapoint.

For once the Count had to make the first move and he did so with power. His blood red blade came lashing forward and Anakin's own blade eagerly met his.

Anakin was use to dueling against someone who favored Makashi. He and Analise dueled together for practice whenever they had the chance. His sister loved the traditional style of Form II even if she felt a bit guilty for choosing a style that was also the favorite of a Sith.

Dooku's Makashi was sharp and cutting where Analise's was fluid and soft. The Count used only Makashi, putting all his anger and frustration into his hacking blows. Analise never used negative emotions and had added bits of other forms to her Makashi. Analise danced when she battled. Dooku simply battled.

Anakin let his blows be sloppy, hesitant. He acted as though he didn't want to move too much in case he disturbed the pack on his back. He kept his arms up high, rushing to block the blows Dooku aimed for his lower body. The Knight furrowed his brow and let a little sweat pop up here and there. He wanted Dooku to think that his focus was divided, that he was unable to fully concentrate. It looked the Sith was buying it.

"I see your training has come a long way from our last meeting...But it is still not enough boy!" It was meant to be a cutting remark, as hot and burning as a lightsaber pressing up against bare skin. Anakin knew his quietness was bothering Dooku. Normally he was all talk, bragging and threatening all sorts of things at the Count. This night Anakin was quiet.

"You always talk when you duel Anakin," Analise had told him one time. "Everyone expects it now. If you want to throw them off, be silent." It was advice Anakin gladly took know for he could see how his lack of speech had indeed thrown Dooku off. He let himself grow more sloppy as Dooku's anger seemed to increase. The glowing red laser blade came down harder and faster. Sometimes Anakin wasn't able to meet it with his own and was forced to duck out of the way, relying on the Force to keep him safe.

Let Dooku think that he was getting the upper hand and was playing with an overly-tired Jedi Knight. Dooku was really the one being played.

"Ahhh...It is not the Huttlet that distracts you tonight. It is this place...Your home planet." Dooku stopped in his attack. "Such strong feelings you have about this place...Feelings of sadness and loss. Anger, fear...All over nothing but sand." Anakin wanted to roll his eyes. Even Ahsoka could have predicted those taunts coming from the Count. They hurt a little, but he had no time to be hurt. Instead he acted hurt.

Anakin swung out with his blue blade forcing Dooku to step back. He reached for the Living Force and hoped that a quick connection would be enough. He thrust out his hand, creating a small spinning sandstorm and sent it racing towards Dooku. The Sith was quick to turn of his lightsaber for with sand in his eyes it could easily be himself he used his blade upon.

Dooku summoned the Darkness. It was harder for someone aligned with the Darkness to make any sort of connection with the Living Force since Darkness favored death, but Dooku was able to send the sandstorm back to Anakin who ducked his head. To protect his face from the sand and hide his smirk.

He too switched off his blade and let go. He let the stinging, spinning sand wrap around him and push at him, pull at him. Anakin let his feet loose his grip on the ground beneath him, falling to his knees and even sliding backwards away from Dooku. 'Sorry Obi-Wan.' The last thing he did was let the mini-sandstorm snatch away his lightsaber. Maybe when he mentioned the battle in his report, he wouldn't mention that. It would certainly earn him another lecture about what a lightsaber truly meant to a Jedi.

The sands stopped and Anakin glared up at the sprinting form of Dooku. A glare he did not have to fake. The Count raced towards him, lightsaber once again a blazing bright red in the night. Anakin waited, timing his moment. Right at the last possible moment he reached out of the Force, turning so that his back was facing the lightsaber racing in a killing blow towards him, pulling his lightsaber towards him and into the palm of his hand.

The metal slapped into his plam and the Knight quickly rolled back over, bringing his blade up just in time to block Dooku's strike. He forced the blade to the side, giving him enough room to get up and move away, but Anakin moved slow giving Dooku just enough of a chance to strike the pack.

A chance that Dooku took. Anakin smirked a little as he smelled charred fabric and lightweight metal. Dooku had fallen for his little trick. "You have failed Jedi. I have killed Jabba's son and with it the treaty the Republic needs." Slowly Anakin rose to up a little, still kneeling on the grounds. This time he did not hide his smirk, watching as Dooku's demeanor seemed to change.

"Nice try Dooku," Anakin sneered. "But you fell right into my little trick." He tore the pack from his shoulders, the flap coming undone as he flung it to the ground in front of Dooku. "The only things you killed tonight is a bunch of rocks." The center of the rocks glowed from where the laser had sliced through them. "By this time Rotta should be safely back at Jabba's palace in his father's arms and it is your plan that has failed."

At first Dooku looked upset. Then a smirk, sick and twisted appeared on his face. "Foolish Skywalker...You do not think I planned for something like this. You are a Jedi after all." Fear rose up inside Anakin again. "I see you begin to understand...Yes I know about your pathetic little Padawan and believe me I have spun a web so tightly that she will be unable to get out of it."

"You just tell yourself that Dooku, but you forget one thing. My Padawan is a Skywalker and she is more powerful than you think."

"You deceive yourself!"

Red and blue flashed on, lighting up the night; casting eerie shadows and glows. Two figures jumped towards each other. Snapping and hissing, green flashing as blades came against each other in a battle fast and hot.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jabba's palace looked a little like the monastery on Teth. Ahsoka could make out the towers and a large domed roof peeking out over the large dunes. "I wonder if it is as creepy as the monastery on Teth Artooie..." The astromech beeped a soothing reply which made Ahsoka smile. It seemed Artooie was taking Anakin's order that he protect Ahsoka very seriously. The few times Ahsoka had gotten too far ahead, the droid had whistled with alarm until the Togruta had backtracked and returned to his side.

Rotta wiggled on Ahsoka's back where Anakin had bound him with straps of rough fabric. He had done so carefully so that Ahsoka's range of movement wasn't limited too much by her burden. "Almost home Stinky," Ahsoka told him as she picked up the pace a little bit. Hopefully Jabba's guards weren't too angry with the late night visit and would be more than willing to usher the Padawan, her precious burden, and her astromech bodyguard into Jabba's presence.

 _Beware...Danger young one!_

Ahsoka's marching came to a halt as the Force whispered a warning to her on a breeze hidden in the night. Her warrior blood sang as she drew her lightsaber, the glowing green a beacon in the dark.

She did not have long to wait.

Three magnaguards burst forth from the ground in front of her. Each one carried an electrostaff that crackled and buzzed as tendrils of bright electricity danced near the modules at either end.

They were bigger than her.

They were heavier than her.

They looked tougher than her.

Ahsoka gulped and fought to remain calm.

Suddenly she felt more like a terrified child than a Jedi Padawan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was not a duel in the guise of a dance that the three moons looked down upon.

It was a battle. Hot and fast, red and blue meeting again and again. Shadowy figures banged together amid flashes of green as laser blades crashed together only to pull away for the next charge. A blade would lash out in a wild, almost uncontrollable strike to be deflected and sent away.

One had years of experience, but his age would show sooner or later forcing him to slow and give his opponent more openings.

One had age, but his experience while good was still no match for his foe who had spent years and years studying lightsabers under the Light and now the Dark.

The Count's body was tiring. He could not keep up his pace forever. Dooku drew the power of the Dark Side to him and thrust out an arm, pushing Anakin back hard. The Knight stumbled and rolled, falling to the ground. With another sick and twisted smirk Dooku reached into his pocket and pulled out a caster. "Look here," He all but purred as he turned it on. The flickering blue holo showed a young Togruta standing alone with a lightsaber blade blazing in her hand. "I have a message for you from your Padawan."

Anakin growled and jumped up, dashing froward as he lashed out at the Count. The Count met his blade with his own. This close Anakin could see the fear on Ahsoka's face. Fear he was feeling even as she tried to release it and focus on the battle at hand. She needed him.

The Knight stepped back and calling upon the hand-to-hand combat that Master Plo had taught the twins, aimed a perfect kick at the Count. Dooku was caught off guard and found himself tumbling back and unable to keep his balance. The caster fell to the sands, still on and still showing Ahsoka.

Hard sky-blue eyes didn't leave it. They watched as the magnaguards seemed to overpower the small Togruta and pushed her back. A cry echoed over the Bond and holo. Anakin thought his heart would stop as the footage faded and gave no hint of Ahsoka's fate.

Dooku chuckled darkly from his seat on the ground as he watched the anger slowly begin to rise in Anakin. "I have ordered my droids to kill the Huttlet then take your Padawan to Jabba. He might kill her or..." His smile grew. "Maybe upon seeing your pretty Padawan, Jabba will keep her...As a slave! Which is the more merciful punishment for your Padawan Master Skywalker?"

He very much wanted to end Dooku. The Sith-spit had been in his nightmares, Analise's nightmares for years. The once noble Jedi was now sick and twisted in the Knight's mind. He needed no more proof of that than the delight that had rolled off the Sith at the mention of Ahsoka being a slave and forced to fulfill Jabba's desires.

Dooku could wait. Anakin turned off his saber and jumped onto Dooku's speeder bike. It came to life with a little whine before he pushed it to the max and beyond.

His baby sister, his Padawan needed him.


	41. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Something has come up so I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow (January 5th). I will be back Friday though with a new chapter and the final chapter should be posted on Saturday!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty**

If there was one thing that all the Battlemasters had hammered into the heads of the Jedi they taught it was that fights, just as life were rarely fair.

Ahsoka found herself facing that reality which as a Youngling in the Temple she had sometimes scoffed at it. She was a Jedi and would one day face down her foes armed with the Force and a lightsaber that could cut through pretty much everything. The fights would be unfair...To whoever she was fight against it.

A shrill whistle pierced the air next to her and her eyes darted over to Artoo. The loyal droid was fighting back against the evil droids that wanted to bring harm to Mistress Ahsoka. A thin arm had flown out and was sparking wickedly at the end. Ahsoka winced knowing just how sharp the pain could be from the small electric tasers that Artoo and Katee came equipped with to help them do repairs on ships.

The MagnaGuard the astromech was bravely facing down stayed cool and hard like a stone. Its optical receptors didn't flicker nor did any sparks fly off into the night even as Artoo jabbed at it repeatedly with his taser. Instead the MagnaGuard lifted its electrostaff to block and seemingly absorbed the weak shocks that the smaller droid was attempting to harm it with. The droid stepped away, pulled back its staff, then launched forward and jabbed Artoo with the staff. It put so much power and strength behind the jab that Artoo went flying over the side of the dune they were fighting on, squealing and head spinning.

"Artoo!" Ahsoka cried out fearfully as she watched her temporary bodyguard be taken out with just one blow. She turned back to the MagnaGuards, eyes hard as stone and nearly snarling. Artoo was her friend and she was afraid that now he was hurt, damaged. Anakin would be upset if something happened to Artoo. "That wasn't very nice," She growled at the towering metal warriors who gave no indication of whether or not they heard her. Instead the stepped forward, waving their staffs and jabbing them in her direction. The smaller Togruta tightened her grip on her lightsaber, trying to make her gaze hard as steel. She wanted those hunks of junk to be scared, but it didn't work. "Three against one? This isn't fair at all...Stinky you watch my back."

The Huttlet on her back gave what Ahsoka thought could pass for a happy chirp. Ahsoka attacked, but even she knew it was sloppy and raw. She had been caught off guard and suddenly her Temple training seemed to have flown out the window of her mind. It wasn't long before the droids had the upper hand, pushing her further and further back.

The Padawan was on the defense and her defense was weak. She jumped back, swung wildly out with her saber and did everything she could to fight back. It wasn't enough. Out of desperation Ahsoka back-flipped, hoping to get a little more ground aganist the droids.

It didn't work.

She landed too close to the edge of the dune.

Her feet slipped.

She fell.

"Oomph!" Ahsoka groaned. She managed to flip herself over that she landed on her stomach and not her back. Rotta began to cry, unhappy with the latest development. "Come on Stinky...I thought you liked to play in the sand." She looked up towards the top of the dune.

Maybe the droids wouldn't follow her.

The sound of whirring gears and automated joints being pushed to the their max filled her montrals.

Nope...

The droids were most definitely coming after her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't the type of ship that would come down to land on the platform that served Ziro's. It was far too shiny, sliver, and sleek. The H-type Nubian yacht was simply too fancy a ship for this rought part of town.

The landing ramp lowered, allowing a gold-plated and rather fussy looking protocol droid to disembark. His yellow colored optical receptors took in the traffic, the brightly glowing neon lights on the side of an otherwise dirty building. "A most disagreeable part of town indeed."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thinking about your profits Ziro?" The Hutt looked up from the hookah that Padme had become convinced he never let leave his side. His slit-pupiled eyes narrowed at the Senator who in his mind should be cowering in fear before a powerful Hutt like himself. Instead she stood there, chin up and eyes blazing in temper. He hated that she stood there looking like royalty instead of a weak and lowly human.

Ziro snorted. "My profits will take a slight dip I am afraid Senator. You tried to make a call for help and I am afraid I cannot allow that. You have become too much of a risk and as such I am afraid that I cannot allow you to live." He heaved a sigh. "So yes, I was counting how much I will loose when I hand you body over to the Separatists without breath."

"You...You wouldn't dare!" Padme for once was shocked. Ziro wasn't seriously going to kill her. "You wouldn't actually dare to kill a Senator on Coruscant would you?" She had been ready to face the death that awaited her if Ziro managed to hand her over to the Separatists and no rescue came. This she wasn't prepared for. "You would face the harshest penalty for your crime!"

"I have very powerful friends in the Senate. I am not afraid of your threats." Ziro waved his hand to brush the threats away as if they were only pests that could easily be killed with a simple swat of his massive hand.

He opened his mouth to give the order...

And the door to the main room blew open with a deafening bang! Ziro and the droids turned to the opening where once a door had been to see a gold head peek around the corner.

"Oh my...Is anybody home?"

"Threepo?" Padme never thought she would be so happy to see the protocol droid who as much as she adored him because he was a gift from her beloved husband could be annoying and overbearing at times.

"What is this?" Ziro roared in rage as his battle droids and assassin droid turned as fast as they could. Threepo's head vanished and was replaced by a group of clone troopers, blasters blazing and lead by older Jedi waving a green lightsaber; blocking the bolts being fired at them from the droids.

Ziro could not believe it. He was under attack in his club. His own home. "Run for it!" He commanded as he saw one clone trooper artfully dodge his droids' shots by jumping up onto the bar counter, sliding across it and ducking down behind it.

He could move fast...For a Hutt that was. Padme watched as he squirmed off his dais and wiggled his way for the nearest exit only to stop in fear when two battle droids were easily taken out with bolts deflected by the Jedi.

Padme grinned from where she had ducked down behind the assassin droid. She jumped up and aimed a hard kick at the knee joint with her all strength. It was enough to knock the droid backwards and as it fell Padme grabbed it's blaster and tugged it free. With a clang the droid landed on the floor and Padme took it out with one well-placed shot to the head.

"Are you alright?" Someone had slipped up next to her. Concerned blue eyes gazed down at her, his face cast with a light green glow from the laser sword in his hand. Padme gave him a reassuring smile knowing that he was asking as more than just her Jedi adviser and current bodyguard.

"I'm alright Father Jinn," She told him in a whisper so that no one else could hear her nickname for him. "Have you heard from the twins and Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon shook his head as around the blaster were lowered and the battle ended.

"Not yet. We'll reach out soon."

"Or now..." Padme turned to see Ziro trying to flee as a few last laser bolts crashed into the walls next to him. "Hold it right there Ziro!" She took a little bit of pleasure in seeing fear light up the Hutt's eyes as he saw himself surrounded by troopers with blasters, one angry Senator, and remarkable calm Jedi Master.

"Mistress Padme! Mistress Padme! Was I too late? Are you alright?"

"Threepo," She sighed. "Your timing was perfect."

"What about the Hutt?" One of the troopers questioned, waving his blaster at Ziro's shaking form. "Should we arrest him for his crimes?"

"I had no choice!" Ziro waved his hands. If he was going down he was going to try and lessen his crime. "It was all that Count Dooku's doing! He threatened to kill me if I didn't help him kidnap Jabba's son! You have to believe me! I love Rotta...I love that little Huttlet..." His voice cracked and faded as Padme's eyes grew harder.

"I blieve you...But will Jabba?" She turned to Qui-Gon. "Before we take Ziro away, I think we should have him contact Jabba so he can his full confession to his uncle."

"I like the way you think Senator."

"I learned from the best Master Jedi."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had never thought that she could ever be so scared. Yet she was. She had grimly climbed up the side of a small cliff. One of many that seemed to pop out of nowhere amid the dunes and sands of Tatooine. The MagnaGuards had slid down the side of the dune after her. Only they had not fallen flat on their faces.

'I'm so scared...I wish Anakin or Analise were here." She tried to fight back the tears in her eyes. 'Oh please Force...Please...I'm so scared. I don't want to fail my big brother. Please help me!'

 _Always..._ The voice was whisper-soft yet powerful as it drifted into her mind. Ahsoka's head lifted up and her eyes scanned the nearby area. It sounded...It sounded a little familiar. It sounded almost like Anakin, but the softness and warmth was so similar to Analise. 'Who...Who's there?' She closed her eyes in fear.

 _Fear not little Ahsoka, my chosen daughter. Take this power for now and fulfill the mission the Sun has given you._ The voice left her as quickly as it came, but it left something behind. Warmth and strength filled Ahsoka. The Force filled her and she felt more in tune with it than she ever had before which was saying a lot. She had always been the most powerful Youngling among her creche and age-mates.

Baby-blue eyes popped back open and Ahsoka was no longer afraid. She knew what needed to be done. Her lightsaber blazed yellow-green as she switched it one and jumped...

Rotta squealed as air whistled passed them. Ahsoka's blade found her target, easily slicing through one of the MagnaGuards before they had time to react.

The other two were quick after that. They lashed at her with their staffs, the electric tendrils glowing purple. She winced, biting back any sounds of pain when one or another landed a glancing blow on her skin.

Ahsoka called upon the power that had been gifted her and fought back, blocking what blows she could.

A hum filled her montrals. The hum of a speeder bike and a Force Presance filled her soul as her Bond with Anakin flared brightly. Her brother and Master was near!

Her eyes went to the top of the cliff and dunes where she could just make out a dark shape racing to Jabba's palace. "Master! Anakin! I'm down here Anakin! Anakin!" The speeder bike did not stop, just flew past. Ahsoke heaved a sigh. 'He never listens...Not that he could hear me over the bike and I'm too far away..."

A staff came flying at her face and Ahsoka shook her thoughts free of Anakin and focused back on the battle that she was fighting in. A battle upon which hinged her life and Anakin's too.

Somehow she just knew it...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He wasn't concerned that he had missed an opportunity to bring Dooku to justice. He wasn't worried that he would face the Count in battle another day.

All that Anakin was worried about was reaching Ahsoka and protecting her from Jabba's wrath.

He knew Jabba. Knew the way that a Hutt's mind could turn. As soon as that criminal saw Ahsoka, already pretty in her youth and not even a teenager yet; Anakin knew that Jabba wouldn't kill her. Jabba would enslave his baby sister and claimed to have killed her so that the Jedi would not find her.

No! He would not allow his precious, innocent baby sister to become a slave. To become a toy for Jabba or some other twisted being. He was going to find Ahsoka and bring her back home where she would be fussed over and showered with love.

The bike reached the palace and Anakin pulled it up to a stop. The gate was open and a selection of what Anakin was sure passed for Jabba's finest guards stood in wait. "I'm here for my Padawan!" His declaration was bold as he got off the bike. His eyes hard and cold. A rusty TC-70 protocol droid stepped forward, his arms whining as it beckoned the Knight.

"This way please sir...But first hand over you weapon please." Anakin snarled to himself. His lightsaber was a part of him and he hated being without it like any other Jedi. The guards closed ranks around him and he snarled again. Facing no other option, he unhooked his saber from his belt and handed it to droid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Green and purple danced among the sands. "Alright you dumb stick tinnies! You're going back to Dooku in pieces!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Great Jabba, this is Jedi Knight Analin Skywalker and just as the honorable Count Dooku said your son is not with him."

"What?!" Anakin was beyond shocked. "Rotta's not here?!" Fear flooded his body. Had Dooku's plan succeeded? Was he next to hear that Jabba's claim that he had killed Ahsoka? He could sense his baby sister nearby, but the fear was blocking his full use of the Force. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Jabba's voice raised in a roar of displeasure even as Anakin's gaze began to dart around the throne room. "Where's Ahsoka?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka wrapped the Force around her and flew at one of the MagnaGuards. It was unprepared for her flying attack and staggered backwards. She wrapped a free hand around a non-electrified part of the staff. Again added by the Force Ahsoka was able to jam one end of the staff into the center control panel of the droid. The droid began to sputter, it's energy gone. Ahsoka made quick work of what remained, slicing its head off with her lightsaber before slicing through its waist and cutting it in half.

It crumpled to the ground. In pieces just like she had said.

The other droid came up behind her and Ahsoka found her ability to bend being put to the test. As she bent over backwards to avoid a strike from the staff, she thanked the Force that Analise had given her some dancing and gymnastics lessons. They sure came in handy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jabba bellowed and bellowed in Huttese. Anakin was quickly loosing his patience as the Hutt raged at him. He could see his lightsaber. Could see it held in the metal grip of that blasted TC-70.

It was easy for him, second nature. He summoned the hilt to him with the Force as Jabba's rage continued on. It slapped into his palm and in that same moment blazed to life. He darted up to Jabba, aiming the blade at what passed for Jabba's throat. "What have you done with my Padawan?"

 **"So you did come here to kill me!"**

"You have come here to kill the Mighty Jabba!"

"What? Great Jabba I came here to negotiate." He just hadn't planned to be negotiating with his lightsaber.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even with the energy boost, Ahsoka was getting tired. Her body ached and her wounds stung. She knew that for sure she would be getting some time with the Healers and mentally groaned. The only Healer she liked was Analise and that was only because Analise was her big sister.

MagnaGuards were more advanced than regular battle droids, but they weren't too bright and slow.

Ahsoka gathered what energy she could and darted around the taller, heavier metal warrior. It couldn't keep up with her burst and speed. Before its circuits could even realize it, Ahsoka had sliced it half and it fell. Never to get up again.

She fell to her knees, bracing her hands on the ground. Only a little of the energy remained. All Ahsoka wanted to do was sleep, rest. She wanted to curl up with one or both of her siblings and listen to them talk about their missions, their adventures. They were the best bedtime stories.

A cry from her back returned Ahsoka to reality. She still had a mission to finish. "Being a Padawan is a lot more tougher than I thought...Come on Stinky. It's time to get home and then I can go home."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"You must have a death wish coming here!"**

"You came here to die."

"STOP!"


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Darth Becky 726; Thank you for the review and everything worked out fine. I do find it odd since not only Anakin spoke and understood Huttese, but Obi-Wan did too. In the novelization of Clone Wars, Anakin actually wonders if his and Obi-Wan's mastery of Huttese is one of the reasons they are chosen to do the mission. It's also been battered about that Jabba himself spoke Basic and it's clear he understood it. I think Jabba's use of the protocol droid might have been because of his position and those that spoke with him respected that.**

 **Thank you for the review Are You Afraid Yet and I am so glad that you are enjoying the series. I've worked really hard at making it seem like Analise and the story-lines she brings with her could fit perfectly into the Star Wars universe and it can be a challenge at times, so I am really glad to hear that I am doing a good job so far:)**

 **Here it is! The last chapter before the epilogue!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

Jabba's throne room went quiet. No being moved. All eyes and heads turned to the entryway and the figure leaning one arm against the wall to keep herself from falling over.

 _Ahsoka!_ Anakin cried across their Bond. He had never been so happy to see her. He could sense her pain and exhaustion. He knew that only the thought of finishing the mission was all that was keeping her going.

Just like him. Just like Analise. Ahsoka would keep up or die trying.

He shook his head. In the coming days he would read her a blistering lecture about pushing her limits, about pushing her energy and skills too far. For now he just wanted to hand Rotta over to Jabba and leave the stinky, slimy palace. He wanted to get Ahsoka back home where she could be fussed over...After the lecture of course.

Artoo rolled in behind the Padawan, his whistle breaking the silence as it spoke of the droid's concern for his Young Mistress. Ahsoka lifted her eyes, dulled now and no longer sparkling as they had been when Dooku had forced them to split up.

Had that only been a couple hours ago? To Anakin it felt as though days had passed since he had stolen Dooku's bike and stormed Jabba's palace demanding to know where his little Padawan was.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She could feel all the eyes on her, watching her every move. Only one pair mattered though. Her Master, her big brother. She could feel him across their Bond. She could feel his relief and love. The warmth and depth of his affection. It gave her strength. She took another deep breath and pushed away her exhaustion, her body's longing to just drop to the ground and sleep for the next few days far away.

On slow legs that shook just the smallest bit, she approached the massive Hutt seated upon a dais and surrounded by a court made up of the lowest of the low. Anakin had been right. Stinky was cute for the moment, but he wouldn't be forever. Jabba was the furthest thing from cute.

The Knight stepped back from Jabba, deactivating his lightsaber and allowing his Padawan to take his place. Ahsoka halted before Jabba, allowing him to see the napping form of his son cradled protectively in his arms. Allowed Jabba to see that Rotta was still breathing, was in good health, was alive.

 **"Is that my Rotta?"** Jabba leaned forward a little, scanning every inch of the Huttlet. **"It is! It is my punky muffin!"** Jabba's joyous cry rouse Rotta from his nap. When the small reptilian eyes saw his father's faces, the little Huttlet squealed in happiness and wiggled. His odd friend with the white on her face was nice, but he wanted his dad and at long last he could have him. His little arms waved, stretched out and Ahsoka took the hint. She lifted up to Jabba whose arms were stretched out.

At long last Rotta was returned. Returned to his place by Jabba's side and in his arms. Ahsoka stepped back and found an arm wrapping itself around her. She turned her eyes up to Anakin's face. _We really need to have a long talk when we get back home Snips._

 _Am I in trouble?_

 _Not too much..._

Jabba studied the Jedi. They had held up their end of the deal. They had returned Rotta to him alive and well. He would honor his part of the bargain and sign a treaty with them that grant the Republic forces safe passage through Hutt Space. These two however...Jabba could not let them live for the deep insult that had been paid to him when the Knight had drawn his blade and accused him of kidnapping the small Togruta girl.

An option that Jabba was still thinking about. If she survived, maybe he would keep her...

 **"Kill the Jedi for their insults to me!"** Anakin's eyes narrowed at the declaration from Jabba.

 _Anakin...What did he say?_ He mentally cursed and quickly added Huttese to the list of things he needed to teach Ahsoka. A common language in the underworld and yet few Jedi knew it.

"You are to be executed." The word had barely been said and suddenly every blaster in the palace was pointed at the Jedi. Anakin's lightsaber blazed back to life and Ahsoka was a beat behind. The stood back to back, their eyes dancing and daring some being to be the first to take a shot.

The only fear and worry rose in Anakin again. Ahsoka was so tired. Her body was littered with cuts, burns, and bruises. There was no way she would be able to defend herself from the onslaught of laser blots that would soon be flying in their direction. _Are all your missions like this?_ Anakin snorted. Only Ahsoka would ask such a question when their lives were on the line. Well Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

 _No! Almost never...Alright everywhere I go!_ Ahsoka gave him a smug grin even as she struggled to stay upright. He started pouring strength and energy across the threads of their Bond. He could feel her flinch away. He could feel her trying to push what he was sending away from her in a desperation, a last-ditch attempt to prove that she could stand strong on her own two feet without help. That she was ready to be a Padawan. Anakin pushed a little more harder until Ahsoka gave in and absorbed what he was sending her. _Don't ever do that again Ahsoka Tano! Not when your life is on the line! Now focus!_

Blasters were raised, cocked. Fingers inched on the triggers. Even the air lay still as all beings waited to see what would happen. To see who would make the first move.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The heavy silence was broken by the shrill cry of the Jabba's holo-receiver heard over even Rotta's cries. TC-70 stepped forward and studied the numbers being displayed on the screen. "Your Uncle Ziro is contacting us Mighty Jabba." The massive Hutt sighed and waved a hand. As much as he wanted to see the Jedi die at his feet, family came first. He waved a hand and the call was put through.

It wasn't Ziro through on the other end when the holo took shape in between Jabba and the Jedi. It was a human female dressed in white. One that the human and Togruta clearly recognized for their defenses lowered just a little bit as she began to speak. _**"Greetings Honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galatic Congress and I bring you news from Coruscant. I am sad to say that I have discovered a plot on your life and that of your son's life by one of your own. Ziro, your uncle is willing and ready to admit that he conspired with Count Dooku to have Rotta kidnapped and killed then the blame pinned on the Jedi in order for you to be taken and charged with crimes against the Jedi so that he, Ziro could take your place."**_

Jabba's blood began to boil as she spoke and the heat only grew when the Senator's holo was replaced with that of Ziro. His own uncle! The uncle he had adored and looked up to. The uncle who had inspired him to move from Nal Hutta and then helped him to do so. **"Ziro! Is what the Senator saying true?"**

 **"Yes Jabba...It is all true..."**

 **"What?! I trusted you and you kidnapped my Rotta! You plotted my end!"**

 **"It wasn't my fault! It was all Count Dooku's idea...You gotta believe me!"**

 **"Be gone Ziro! You will pay!"**

 _Does this mean we're off the hook?_ Ahsoka was grateful that Anakin was translating for her across the Bond.

 _Not just yet Snips...Jabba could still be mad at us. Hopefully Padme can smooth things over for us._ Ziro vanished and Padme returned.

"The Great and Powerful Jabba has rulled that Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family as severely as our traditions allow."

 _ **"While I am sorry that this has come about, perhaps some good can come from Ziro's treachery. Since the Jedi have returned your son, perhaps you might allow the Republic safe use of your trade routes as a sign of gratitude."**_ Jabba chuckled. He liked this Senator.

 **"Of course. A deal is a deal."**

"The Mighty Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order." Both Anakin and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, their lighsabers hissing back into their hilts as they were finally able to drop their guard.

 _ **"I can promise that you will not regret this Great Jabba."**_

 **"I know I shall not. Staring now the Republic forces are to be allowed safe passage through Hutt Space."**

"The Grand Army of the Republic and other Republic Forces can begin moving through Hutt Space safely at once."

"Thank you Senator." Padme's holo turned and she smiled at the sight her husband, dirty and tired from battle. Ahsoka by her side trying hard not to call out a friendly greeting to her sister-in-law even as Anakin tried to keep his love from being too clear upon his face. "We owe a tremendous debt."

 _ **"No Knight Skywalker. It is the Republic that owe you and all Jedi."**_ The holo shifted so that she could look back and forth between the Hutt and the Jedi. _**"Grand Master Yoda and Master Kenobi of the Jedi Order and Generals of the Republic will shortly be on Tatooine to formalize the treaty. Knight Analise will be with them."**_

 **"I look forward to meeting Master Yoda and seeing Master Kenobi again."**

The holo faded away and Rotta chirped happily, his arms reaching out for Ahsoka. Jabba chuckled again and when Anakin nodded, Ahsoka darted forward to scoop her Stinky into her arms one last time. She was going to miss him.

"Mighty Jabba requests that you bring this Count Dooku to justice Knight Skywalker." Anakin nodded curtly to the droid.

"Don't worry Great Jabba...One day I will personally see to it that Dooku feels the full weight of his crimes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am sorry for my failure Master...The Jedi and Republic forces now have safe supply routes for their troops throughout the Outer Rim."

 _ **"Do not be upset by this one failure my Apprentice. Let them have this small victory. It matters not in the outcome of the war.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The suns were just beginning to rise high in the sky when a transport ship landed just outside Jabba's palace. Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Analise along with Rex, Cody, and six other troopers stepped off. Anakin and Ahsoka stood outside to greet them.

"You survived then?" Obi-Wan asked his former Padawan and brother as Ahsoka bowed in greeting to Yoda before dashing up to the men. Anakin bowed before engulfing his twin in a hug and clasping wrists with Obi-Wan.

"I did..."

 _Your thoughts are far from here Anakin. What are you thinking?_

 _I am just thinking of what to get Ahsoka for her birthday and to celebrate our first mission as Master and Padawan._

 _Oh?_

 _Yes...I just need a little help._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She should be sleeping, but he knew she wouldn't be. She never could sleep in the Healer's Ward unless she had been knocked out by drugs or a Sleep Suggestion.

He was right.

The door slid open and he saw her. Awake, sitting up in her bed. He chuckled as he took in small collection of treats scattered on the beside table knowing that they were from the men. It seemed like his baby sister had made a huge impression on the men he and Obi-Wan lead.

 _Shouldn't you be asleep?_

 _No!_ Tired, but wide eyes lifted to his from their study of the plain white blanket. _I can't sleep because you promised me..._

 _Promised you what?_

 _That you would tell me why you don't like Tatooine._ He winced. He had been hoping that she might forget, might wait to remember until they were back in the Temple. There was a light brush on the Bond he shared with his twin, soothing fingers sending him comfort.

 _Tell her Anakin._

 _What if she hates me?_

 _Do I hate you? Do Ben, Da, or Padme hate you?_

 _No..._

 _We love you and Ahsoka loves you too. She will not hate you. She is old enough now to know our story._

 _Even the role that she has been placed in since birth?_

 _No...Tell her our story Anakin, but don't tell her of the prophecy._

 _I love you Moon._

 _I love you Sun._

The connection faded to it's normal soft humming. His baby sister gazed at him. He knew she was waiting for him to say no. To tell her he would tell her later and walk away.

"You're right...I did promise." He sat on the bed and opened his arms. She snuggled into them, resting her head on his chest. "I just don't know where to start."

"A lot of the stories Analise use to tell me began with a long time ago..." He chuckled.

"Well then...A not so long time ago there was a lovely young woman. She was a slave on the planet Tatooine and her name was Shmi. One day the Force gave her an amazing gift..."


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Darth Becky 726 and zade12 for the reviews:)**

 **Here it is! The epilogue for First Fight!**

 **Coming up in Crossing Battlefields. Since Crossing Battlefields will take a lot of time to outline and plot, to figure out what I want cover, I will not be posting Monday, January 9th so that I continue work on the story outline. So Crossing Battlefields will start Tuesday, January 10th.**

 **Oh and...REBELS IS BACK TONIGHT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

The nightmares they had expected.

They all had nightmares most nights since the war had officially begun. Nightmares of men died and dying. Of blood soaking into sand and dirt, mixing with water. The cries and screams echoed in their minds. The images were there even when eyes were shut tight.

Ahsoka was so young. So protected and unlearned when it came to the ways of a galaxy that was far bigger than the Jedi Order she had been raised in. Even a Jedi Order that was far more open than it had been in the past.

War was new to the Padawan who had read about it, study it, and even dreamed about it when it had first broken out. Dreamed about fighting side-by-side with her family, with her Master. War had not seemed a hellish experience, something to be loathed and feared when she had taken her first step onto Christophsis, onto a battlefield.

War can be shiny.

War can be glittering.

Until that shiny, glittering glass is broken and the harsh reality comes crashing in.

Ahsoka now knew why, now understood why war was not something that was wonderful for long. Why it had to be glorified and the horrors transformed into honors for the dead and wounded.

So Ahsoka had nightmares. Nightmares that her family had expected. Nightmares that had started on the Resolute and continued on and on. Nightmares that had her waking and screaming those first few nights. Nightmares that sent her running to her brother, to her sister and brother-in-law for comfort even when her screaming stopped.

They never yelled at her for disturbing them, for waking them from precious sleep. They welcomed her with open arms and hearts. They tucked into bed with them. They offered her warm drinks, soft blankets, loving hugs. They had expected her nightmares.

In time they knew that Ahsoka's nightmares would fade. That would at first come often, then sometimes, then once in a while.

They would never be gone though. Those nightmares of death and destruction caused by beings would never truly be gone for anyone of any age forced to fight in war. They would fade though, come less and less.

And even when the nightmares slowed their pace and their assault lessened on the Padawan's mind, her family would still be there to hold her close and chase what terrible images remained when she opened her eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's the last of Artoo, Katee." The pair of astromechs beeped as Ahsoka stood and wiped a little bit of sweat from her forehead. At her feet stood the last container of her belongings, finally emptied as she stood back and gazed around her room.

The faint smells of oil and fuel clung here and there. Too stubborn to give up the grip on the room that had once been the domain of her big brother the gear-head. Even as she had unpacked her gear she had discovered discarded parts and forgotten tools that Anakin had not found when he had cleaned out his room after the weddings on Naboo.

Anakin's room...It was her room now. Even though Anakin was her Knight Master, she would be living with Analise and Obi-Wan at the Temple while Anakin had moved into the room Analise had vacated in Qui-Gon's quarters next door. He had turned down offers of quarters of their own saying that Ahsoka would be as much Analise and Obi-Wans' Padawn as his which made some of the Old Camp Jedi frown and blusters about the breaking of traditions.

She knew the truth though. Knew why Anakin had opted to move it with the twins' Da instead of claiming quarters of his own. Her Master and big brother would not seek out a place to call his own until his wife could join him. Until he and Padme could have their reletionship be made public and could be safely together in the open.

Until then Padme and Anakin would steal what moments they could together. Since coming back Anakin would sneak out every night to be with Padme at her apartment. Another reason why Ahsoka was staying with Analise and Obi-Wan.

Anakin felt that she was too young to be on her own...

 _All done?_ Analise poked her head around the corner of Ahsoka's open door and smiled.

 _Yep. Thanks for letting me barrow Artoo and Katee. It made my work go by faster._

 _You're welcome. Now are you ready for your birthday treat?_ Ahsoka smiled, showing her sharp teeth. Today was her thirteenth birthday. Today they would be going to Dex's as a special treat. Today Anakin would clip her Padwan braid of silka beads to her headdress. Today she would officially be Anakin Skywalker's Padawan learner.

 _Yep! Padme's going to be there right?_ Ahsoka joined her sister, droids at her heels as she shut up her room and left the apartment.

 _Yes and she can't wait to spend more time with you. She's already informed Anakin that she wants to take charge of your politics and diplomacy lessons as much as she can._

 _Why do I need to take those again?_

 _Because you are a Jedi and need to be just as good a diplomat as you are a warrior. Now before we head off to Dex's, we need to make a quick stop to grab Anakin._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ahsoka should have know that their quick stop would have been one of the Temple's hanger bays. It was where her big brother spent most of his time. Tinkering and fixing the fleet of transports and fighters that belonged to the Jedi Order for their personal and professional use. She could still remember the day that Anakin had been given his Jedi starfighter. They probably could have heard his happy shouts all the way on Hoth.

"Hey girls!" Anakin called to them from the corner of the bay where he had been going over the outer paneling of a rather beaten-down and broken ship. A ship that as Ahsoka got closer to it looked familiar. Looked like...

"It's that freighter!" She squealed in shock and stopped just before it. Analise giggled as Anakin beamed proudly.

"It is indeed Snips. One G9 Rugged Freighter!" He thumped the hull of the ship and a dull rang crossed the hanger. "Good, solid, needs a little fixing up..."

"It needs a lot of fixing up Anakin Skywalker." Analise crossed her arms and stared at the ship that in her own eyes was little more than a piece of junk. "It needs a miracle and lots of work. I still can't believe you had Obi-Wan help you get it off Tatooine."

"Well I had to...See I made a promise to Ahsoka that it could a special big brother, little sister project. The two of us fixing up the ship." Ahsoka's eyes widened as she remembered confiding in Anakin her fear that now that they were Master and Padawan, they would not be spending any time as brother and sister. She had loved the idea of helping him fix a ship. "What do you say Ahsoka? Want to help fix this thing up so it can run for a little while longer."

"Yes!"

"Good...Now it just needs a name."

"Twilight," Ahsoka quickly suggested. "Because that's when my big brother and big sister were born. Twilight, the most magical time of the day."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dex's was crowded, but they were still able to get seats. It helped when you knew the owner.

The meal had been eaten, plates cleared away. Now the remains of cake and blue-milkshakes were all that showed that any sort of celebration was still going on. Qui-Gon and Plo had moved to sit at the bar where they and Dex waxed poetically about the good old days of years gone past. Of adventures they had all gone on when they had all been younger and better-looking of course.

Ahsoka sat between Anakin and Padme while Obi-Wan and Analise cuddled across from them. Every so often the Togruta's hand reached up and back to touch the dangling string of beads that Anakin had attached to her headdress before they had sat down to eat.

It was official. She was a Padawan now.

"There's one more gift for you Ahsoka...If you want it." Ahsoka looked at the Senator who passed a datapad to the now thriteen-year old Togruta. Ahsoka took it and read the very formal, very official document that had been loaded onto it.

"What does it mean?" She guessed what it meant, but she needed to be sure. Analise leaned across the table and took Ahsoka's hand in her's.

"Uncle Plo tolds us about your hunt, your birth siblings and what they said to you. Anakin and I had been talking about this for a while, now that we're adults...Ahsoka we want you to be an official Skywalker in the eyes of the galaxy. Not just the Force."

"If you agree Snips, we'll file this paperwork which makes Analise and I your official guardians which means that..."

"I can be Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker..." Her baby-blue eyes were bright with happiness and unshed joyous tears. She flung her arms around Anakin. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Analise laughed. "I guess that means you better file the paperwork Padme." She turned her head to her husband who suddenly looked very scared and a little gleeful. "Ben?"

"I was just thinking...The Separatists better say their prayers now that three Skywalkers will be on their tails!"

Laughter filled Dex's.

War was banging right outside, but tonight it could not reach them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A fist slammed on the desk and a echo of Darkness sent holobooks tumbling off of selves and pictures crashing to the floor.

The news that the Skywalker twins had filed for guardianship over the stupid Togruta Padawan was not joyous news to him. It meant that another player in the prophecy had taken their place. Another bit of stone, of armor had been added to the unseen defenses built around the twins and the Jedi Order.

No!

He would not dwell on that unpleasant thought. The thought of the Jedi winning. Of Light and peace ruling across the galaxy. That would never happen.

They were at war after all...And so many terrible things happened during a war.

He grinned.


	44. Crossing Battlefields Announcement

**The first chapter of Crossing Battlefields has been posted!**


End file.
